Rattle Snake Smile
by AliKat7
Summary: A woman shows up from Eliot's past, desperate for help, but the team isn't sure if she a con-artist or the victim. NOW COMPLETE Please read and review!
1. Heartaches

_I used to have a soft southern glowing face  
I used to lead my heartaches away on the chase  
When you get stung with the heart of a little child  
Well, that's how you get that rattle snake smile_

Rattle Snake Smile - Christian Kane

* * *

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Nathan Ford. I was told someone here would know where I could find him."

Overhearing the voice - a sweet, yet sultry southern drawl - Nate glanced up from his newspaper. The voice matched the woman. Looking like a fish out of water, she stood at the bar in worn jeans and with a guitar case in one hand: an all-American red-haired beauty with pale skin. He wondered briefly if she were a true redhead.

"I'm Nate Ford," he rose and walked over to her, with a welcoming grin. She couldn't be more than 25-years old and was obviously not a "big city" girl.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I think you can help me find Eliot. Eliot Spencer?"

Of course, she was looking for Eliot. Nate wasn't surprised.

"Yes. Can I tell him who is looking for him?" he asked casually as he held out his hand to her. She stopped and stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before responding.

"Umm...yeah. I'm Kate. We're…old friends." She seemed hesitant and nervous, but he didn't sense that she was lying. As they shook hands, he watched her and she glanced away under his scrutiny. "You want a drink while you wait?" He gestured to Ted, the bartender.

"Sure, a beer would be great. A shot of Jack would be even better."

Chuckling, he resisted the urge to point it that it was just after noon. "Ted, give the lady a shot of Jack with a beer chaser. And I'll have another coffee."

Kate followed him to the table and, after placing the guitar in the booth beside her, she slid in with a sigh. Nate sat across from her and wondered how much he should try to find out about her before he called Eliot. Nosiness got the better of him, of course.

"You're not from here, are you?" he said before sipping the final bit of his coffee.

"No."

When she didn't offer any further explanation, he cocked his head to the side and waited. She finally looked up at him, her eyes leveled to his own and held eye contact.

"Obviously I'm not from around here," she said, her voice flat. "Look, Nate, I was told you could get me in touch with Eliot. I've driven a long way and I really don't feel like much small talk so could you just, you know, get me in touch with Eliot?"

Ted came over with her drinks and refilled his coffee. Before he finished pouring, she had already knocked back the Jack and took a slow pull on the beer. Not so delicate after all.

"All right, Kate." He forced his most charming smile. At this point, he wondered if all the women from Eliot's past were so pissed off.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, he pressed the speed dial for Eliot. As usual for what he considered 'early', Eliot was in a mood.

"Damn! I'm on my way. I told you I'd be there before one. Give me five fuckin' minutes," Eliot said, without even giving Nate a chance to speak.

The girl looked around nervously before she turned back to him. She shrugged slightly, a flicker of guilt in her eyes before she took an intense interest in her beer bottle, staring a hole through it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm not normally such a bitch. It's just been a long day already."

"It's fine. Anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head. "Just something I need to do and get it over with."

After a long silence, Nate looked over at the guitar case. "Are you in town for a gig or something?"

"What?" Confusion crossed her face before she glanced down at the guitar beside her. Apparently she had forgotten it was there; too easily, as if it were a prop. "Oh, hell no, I can't even play."

Frustrated that he wasn't getting anything much out of her, Nate turned toward the door just as Sophie entered. She ordered coffee, then walked over to their table, a note of hesitation in her steps. Nate signaled her over with his eyes. Maybe she could get something out of the woman.

"Hello." She appraised the young woman with a curious smile.

"Sophie, this is Kate." Kate's eyes turned to the other woman and he observed the transformation. Her shyness seemed to fade to a tough exterior.

She held out her hand and shook Sophie's firmly. "Hi." The accent faded slightly as well. Interesting. Reminded him of Eliot's approach when he was dealing with women versus men. Apparently, she had played up the small town country girl bit for him but Sophie intimidated her. Very interesting and a little bit insulting to him.

"She's an old friend of Eliot's," Nathan added so Sophie wouldn't think she was a client. Standing up, he let her slide into the booth beside him.

"Eliot didn't mention an out-of-town guest," she replied before putting her hand on Kate's arm, turning on her nurturing charm. "I'm sure this will be a pleasant surprise for him"

Nathan studied Kate's reaction over the coffee cup. At first she acted like she wanted to move her arm away but she restrained herself with obvious effort and instead smiled sweetly at Sophie.

"I doubt he'll see it as pleasant."

Now that worried Nate. But before he could say anything, Eliot and Hardison walked in, arguing about something. Nate continued watching Kate out of the corner of his eye. The girl tensed up and took a few more hits off her beer.

"No, dammit, you lost last night," Eliot argued with Hardison. "If you're going to welch on a bet, you might not want to do it with someone who could kick your ass to Canada and back."

"I'm not welching. You cheated…"

"Eliot?" Nate stood and gestured to Kate with his head. "Someone has been looking for you."

Kate slid out of the booth and turned to face Eliot. There was no recognition on his face, just suspicion until she finally said, "Hello, Drew."

Eliot's eyes flickered around the bar, instantly alert before he studied her for a few more minutes. After a double take, he suddenly blurted out in disbelief, "Wait…Katie?"

The girl blushed and glanced away with a slight smile. "It's actually just Kate now."

Eliot smiled brightly and grabbed her in a tight bear hug before lifting her off her feet. "Holy shit! You grew up, Munchkin. Where's your brother? That asshole hasn't been returning my calls."

When Eliot returned her to her feet, Nate saw sadness replace her embarrassment.

"Well…he's got a good reason for that. John died five months ago."

oOooOo

Eliot felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. He jerked away from Katie and walked to the bar, ordering a double Jack Daniel's. When Ted brought it over, he threw the shot back and then took the bottle from the bartender. If Ted thought of arguing the point, he didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Eliot heard Nate saying to Katie and he swung around.

"What the fuck happened to him? And why did you wait so long to tell me?" Eliot shot out.

Apparently caught off guard, Katie struggled for a minute before she laughed bitterly. "Sorry. What with burying my brother and trying to salvage what was left of his property, I was too damn busy to chase a ghost."

Walking to her, he towered over her. "Don't shoot me attitude. You knew he was like a brother to me. You should have called."

She glared at him as she took a step back. "I did call. At least I called the only number I had for you. I tore his office apart looking for some other way. It wasn't until I sold that old Mustang that I found the note in his glove compartment with information on how to get in touch with someone named Nathan Ford about someone named Eliot Spencer. So I, once again, tore apart his office and his computer to find out who the hell Eliot Spencer was."

Guilt hit Eliot like a ton of bricks. "Yeah…well, I guess my name has changed."

"Apparently, not just your name." Turning around, she grabbed the guitar and shoved it into his chest. Then she dug into her jeans pocket and produced a set of keys and a business card. "Here. He wanted you to have the bike and his guitar. The bike's at that storage unit. I put it in the name Eliot Spencer and used John's birthday as the pass-code. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a long drive."

She pushed past him and started towards the door. Tossing the guitar and the bottle of Jack at Nate, Eliot ran after her. "Wait, Katie."

"Kate," she said through clenched teeth.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I was just stunned. Stay. I want to know what happened."

Kate stared at the door for the longest time. He couldn't help but notice how much the stubborn set of her jaw looked like John's. But like her mother, her beauty appeared soft and fragile at times. Anguish swelled within as he reached up and gently brushed back a stray strand of hair from her face. She still had a dusting of freckles across her nose. Tears filled her eyes. Eliot put his arms around her and held her tightly. He felt her sobbing against his chest and he swallowed hard at the sorrow that threatened to choke him.

"Eliot, why don't we go upstairs where you two can talk more privately?" he heard Sophie suggest and he nodded.

Following the three of them up the stairs, Eliot kept his arm around Katie even though she'd stopped crying. Parker jumped off the counter when they walked in.

"Did you bring food?" Parker stopped when she saw the stranger and began sizing her up.

"Why don't you two go into the bedroom?" Nate suggested.

When they were in Nate's bedroom, Kate walked over to the window and stood with her back to him. Eliot still couldn't believe this was little Katie. She was barely fourteen when he'd returned home for her parents' funeral. The little girl had grown up into a beautiful woman in the last twelve years.

"He always wanted to come visit you. He kept saying that when I was old enough to maintain the ranch for a few months he was going to go see the world. He'd hoped you'd come with him," she said quietly. "But I always had things to do. I kept putting off learning about the business until…well, until it was too late."

Eliot walked over and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "After your parents died, he wanted you to live your life on your own terms not on his. Do all the things he hadn't been able to do. He was proud of your successes."

"That's what he said. But now, I just feel selfish and spoiled. He gave up his dreams, so I could have a life."

She smelled like home to him, like spring flowers and fresh apples. He couldn't help but hold her a little closer, just breathing her in, attempting to sooth away some of the raw pain inside. She leaned against him and, if it weren't for their closeness, he wouldn't have heard her next words. "It was an accident. They say he was drunk and that's why he drove into the side of a cliff."

Eliot squeezed his eyes shut and took a few moments to respond. When he did, his voice was strained. "When did he fall off the wagon again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew he had. Apparently no one else knew either or at least that's what everyone said at his funeral. But the police said he had an unbelievable amount of alcohol in his blood. The cops couldn't understand how he even made it out to the car much less drove the five miles to where he finally lost control. I tried to hire someone to find out more but I didn't have the money after his assets were frozen. And when the estate was settled, there wasn't enough left."

"What?" Eliot turned her around. "What do you mean? You and your brother had millions in trust after your parents' death."

"Not anymore. Apparently he also had a gambling problem I didn't know about. The ranch, the horses, the money – it's all gone. I had enough to pay off the rest of the debts out of his insurance money, but apparently he's been borrowing from my account as well," Katie replied. "I never knew anything was wrong until it all fell apart around me."

Eliot stared at her in stunned silence. There was no way John would have touched a penny of his sister's money, no matter how bad his problems had gotten to be. "Your brother would have sold everything he owed before he took money from you," he replied.

"I thought so too. But apparently, he was in over his head. His accountant and the lawyer showed me all the transfers and paperwork. All that was left was his Mustang and the Harley that he'd never transferred from Dad's name to his name. They were protected from the debtors." She gently caressed his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. "He was sick; an addict. He was just in too deep."

Eliot shook his head. "I talked to him six months ago. He didn't mention anything about money problems. He would have asked me for money before taking yours. You know that."

Flickers of doubt crossed her face. "I thought I knew that but…the paperwork, the accounts…"

A cold feeling rushed over him and his fists clenched tightly. "There are ways to make things look completely different than they are. And I'm going to find out what happened. Trust me. John would not have gambled away any of your money or your family's ranch."

There was a light knock and Eliot walked over to jerk the door open. Nate blinked in surprise before asking, "We have an appointment. Hardison can handle your part, but we wanted to let you know we're leaving."

"You can't handle it all by yourself," he replied, torn between the need to finish the job they started and the desire to stay to get to the bottom of this.

"If you've got work to do, we can talk later. I'll get a hotel room and come back tonight." Katie came up behind him.

"We can figure out a way to work it without you, Eliot. You're in no condition to be on a job anyway…"

Eliot glared at Nate for a few moments before tempering his look and turning to Katie. "You can stay here until we're done. It won't take us that long. I'll come back and you can stay at my place. There's no way you're staying at a hotel."

Nate hesitated a moment before he stepped back with a smile. "Sure. If you get hungry, just go rummage through the kitchen."

"I don't want to impose…"

"No, I insist. Any friend of Eliot's and all that," Nate waved off her protests.

As soon as she walked past him into the living room, he pulled Eliot aside. "Should we leave her alone? What if she 'accidentally' stumbles on something about what we do?"

"Frankly, Nate, I don't think she'll care at this point." Eliot crossed his arms over his chest. "John is – was - like a brother to me. He knew what I did for a living. I trusted him completely. His parents practically raised me and she's his kid sister. They're decent, honest people that know when to keep something quiet."

"If you're sure…"

"I am." Walking down the hallway, he saw the team standing around watching Katie uncertainly. "Parker, Hardison, this is Katie, I mean, Kate."

Hardison smiled and held out his hand, to shake hers. Parker glanced at Eliot then shrugged before adding, "Don't eat all the popcorn or look under Nate's bed."

Katie tilted her head and cut her eyes at Eliot. He shrugged and muttered to her, "Parker is kind of hard to explain. I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed her on the forehead and followed the others out the door.

oOooOo

Sophie walked beside Eliot and he knew she had something to say. She put her hand on his arm as they were almost at the van. "I'm sorry about your friend."

He waited for her to continue but she didn't, so he nodded and kept walking. Climbing into the van, he noticed how Hardison glanced over at him and quickly looked away. Parker opened her mouth to say something and Eliot put up his hand.

"We've got a job to do and I need to focus on that right now. So quit watching me like I'm some kind of zombie or something."

"Ohhh! I love Zombies." Parker replied with a goofy smile.

"Man, you left yourself open for that one." Hardison chuckled, despite himself.

oOooOo

The job was done. It had gone a little rougher than expected and Eliot was nursing a black eye and a bruised rib or two. He focused on the pain in an attempt to distract his mind from what was really bothering him. Back at Nate's, he found Katie asleep on the couch. Eliot lingered in the doorway, watching her. His heart ached; for her, for himself.

Sophie put her arm around him, rubbing his back lightly. He dropped his head and took a deep breath. He hated asking for favors. He didn't want his personal life and his work to overlap. But, he also knew that there were some things he couldn't do. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to speak. The silence grew tense and he looked up.

Everyone but Parker was studying him. Parker seemed to be more intrigued by Katie. In a low voice, he finally asked Hardison, "Can you check into something for me? Keeping it low key."

"Of course. Whatever you need, Bro."

Eliot walked to the table and wrote down all the information he could think of about John and his family. Handing the paper to Hardison, he explained. "Just find out what really happened with the crash and track the money. His accountant and lawyer say he gambled it away, including Katie's money. But he's not a thief."

Hardison nodded and replied, "I'll work on it now. I'll call you when I know something." Grabbing his laptop, he walked over to the table and began punching keys.

Eliot walked over to wake up Katie, but he felt Nate's eyes on him. He paused before confronting him. "Don't get involved."

"Too late. We're a team."

Running his hand through his hair, Eliot shook his head. "Look I appreciate all the rah-rah, go team mode and everything, but this is personal. If Hardison can just get me the intel, I'll handle the rest. I'm not getting you guys involved."

Nate walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Blackpool was personal. You've had our back for awhile. Let us have your back this time, all right?"

Eliot didn't know what to say. He wanted to refuse but he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"Drew?"

He walked over to the couch and crouched with a grin. "You have to get used to calling me Eliot now, especially in public. Let's go. I'll get you settled in at my place and make you some food."

Katie sat up quickly. "Only if you remember to call me Kate." She started at his appearance and gingerly touched his face. He winced and she jerked her hand back. "What the hell happened? Have you been in a fight?"

"I'm fine. I've had much worse." She appeared skeptical so he chuckled. "Don't worry. The other guys are in much worse shape. Come on." He reached out his hand.

oOooOo

Kate wasn't too surprised that Eliot's apartment was sparsely furnished, but neat as a pin. He put her bags in the only bedroom and insisted he'd take the couch.

Going into the bathroom, she grabbed a washcloth and wet it. She pushed him to sit down on the bed and, bending over him, cleaned up the dried blood on his face.

"You're a mess. Do I even want to know what happened?" she asked before she went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice. "Here, let me look at your side." He resisted when she attempted to pull off his shirt.

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not fine so stop being a stubborn hard-ass." She pulled harder on the shirt and he finally released it. Seeing all the bruises and scars on his chest and stomach, she gaped in surprise. "I don't know what the hell you're into but you need to stop before you get yourself killed."

He watched her in silence as she checked out his bruises, her fingers tracing the most recent ones gently. When she pushed on one of his ribs, he sucked in his breath raggedly and grabbed her wrist. "What have you been doing? John said you were into something a little intense but I had no idea you were getting yourself beaten up for a living."

Eliot didn't release her wrist so she sat back on her heels. She waited for him to answer and, when he didn't, she glanced up surprised at the way he was watching her.

"It's complicated," he said, releasing her wrist.

Suddenly she felt heat rushing through her at the intensity of his gaze. She'd had a crush on him when she was a kid, but she wasn't a kid anymore and, by the way he was watching her, she knew he was aware of that as well. Boldly, she ran her hands up his chest. His eyes followed hers as she pretended to be studying his scars, while moving even closer to him.

Her hair brushed against his face and he reached up, pushing it behind her ear. Gazing intently into his eyes, she brushed her lips across a jagged scar on his shoulder.

"Katie," he whispered and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders when she stood between his legs. "Stop calling me Katie and you'll stop thinking of me as a little girl."

"No, I won't do this. You're his little sister. It's wrong." Eliot stood up but she was so close to him that he only made the situation worse by bringing their bodies almost touching.

"Why does it feel so right then?" she whispered as she tilted her head back to look up at him. When he didn't answer, she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the neck, feeling him tense against her. "I've lost everything. I just need to feel alive again."

Eliot cradled her face in his hands, trailing his thumb across her lower lip. "I'm not going to take advantage of your grief. I'm not going to be _that_ guy."

The rejection stung and she struck back. "I could find another. Some random stranger who forgets my name the minute he sinks his cock into me. Would that be better?" She attempted to pull away but he lowered his hands to grip her arms.

"Don't play games with me. I'm trying to respect you; do the right thing."

Feeling an irrational anger growing inside of her, Kate retorted, "Trust me, doing the right thing is fucking overrated. I need someone tonight and if you can't give me what I need then…"

She wasn't prepared for him to take a few steps and press her back against the wall, hard enough to make her gasp. "Stop it," he warned in a low voice. "I understand you've been through a lot but I'm not playing games with you."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Eliot. I'm asking you to fuck me. If you find that so damn repulsive then I will go find someone else who can do the job." Kate attempted to push him away, but he held her firmly. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled as her anger grew.

Eliot glowered at her, gripping her arms tighter. She bit her lip, a little afraid, a lot aroused. He roughly grabbed the back of her neck. Crushing his lips down on hers, he drove his tongue deep inside her mouth, hungrily. She moaned and pulled him closer, feeling his hot skin against hers.

He grabbed her hair and pulled so her face was to him. His eyes were wild with passion and fury. "Is this what you really want?" Before she could answer he tilted her neck to the side, sucking his way down her throat. When he bit down on her shoulder, she gasped in surprise, digging her nails into his back.

Jerking her to him, he dragged her to the bed and threw her down on it. Both of them were out of breath and watching each other. She knew he was giving her a chance to stop him, thinking he'd scared her with his roughness. If he knew how turned on she was, he probably would have taken her up against the wall.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Kate pulled him to her by his belt buckle. "Isn't this what you want?" She trailed her fingers over the budge in his jeans, daring him to deny it.

He put his finger under her chin and whispered. "I'm not going to lie to you. I want you right now. But you and I both know you deserve better than me. I'm not even in your league."

Kate thought about what he said for a few moments before standing. As she undid his belt buckle, she said, "I need you right now, so for tonight, let's just pretend you don't even know me or that you think of me as some proper, rich, society girl. Tonight, I'm just some woman you picked up in a bar."

When he grabbed her hands again, she whispered, "Please…I want - no I need - you to let this happen."

Eliot sighed and hesitated before releasing her hands. He looked so conflicted that she almost stopped, but a combination of passion and desperate need to connect to him kept her fingers in motion. She wanted him more right now than she'd ever wanted anyone else.

His phone rang. "Fuck." Digging in his pocket, he grabbed it and tried to pull away. "I need to take this."

He turned his back on her and answered the phone. Kate wrapped her hands around his waist to continue unbuttoning his jeans. Eliot stifled a groan when she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it firmly.

"Nothing's wrong," he said to whoever was on the phone. His hand wrapped around hers as he leaned back against her chest. She grinned and released him. Walking in front of him, she watched his eyes as she pulled her shirt off. She boldly slid the straps of her bra down then reached back to unfasten it, letting her breasts spill out as the bra fell to the floor.

"Let me call you back," he said as he hung up the phone, throwing it to the side.

oOooOo

Eliot felt his body betray him. He wanted to refuse her but it was impossible at this point. But he needed - needed - to gain some control. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her into his arms, his mouth closing over hers.

The phone rang again. He ignored it, pulling Katie with him as he lay back on the bed. Growling when the phone rang again, he shifted so he could reach out for it. She laughed and pressed his arm against the mattress. He knew he could easily have moved but he lost any desire to when she straddled him, sitting up on her knees. Reaching up with his free hand, he caressed her breast.

Katie gracefully arched her back as his thumb flicked across her nipple. Her eyes held his until the phone rang again.

"Fuck! Let me get the damn phone or they'll just keep calling." He reached for the phone but she got to it first and turned the phone off.

He hesitated for a moment, debating how serious the calls could be. Katie resumed kissing him, her hot skin against his making him really not care about who was calling. He devoured her mouth as he held her hips flush with him, grinding himself against her. She whimpered softly, the most erotic sound he'd heard in a long time.

He forgot about John, the team, and damn near everything else but the need to bury himself in her. Her lithe body slithered against him in an erotic dance. He captured her lip in between his teeth, grasping her hair. Flipping them both over, he ignored the sharp pain in his ribs and moved his hand to her waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans in a flash.

They both jumped when they heard the knock on the door. Eliot quickly fastened his jeans and jumped up.

"Wait!" she attempted to stop him as she grabbed her shirt off the floor. The knocking increased to pounding.

Running to the door, he almost jerked it off its hinges as he opened it.

"What the fuck…" he yelled as Nate pushed past him.

"You know, the phone is a wonderful device for communication, Eliot. Oh that's right, you don't communicate if you don't have to," Hardison pushed past him as well, followed closely by Parker and Sophie.

"Your little friend is a con artist," Nate said. "If you had answered the phone, we could told you that we were on the way over here"

Hardison began setting up his laptop on the counter and Eliot replied, "I know you guys are all paranoid about people, but that's impossible. Look, I've known her all her life and she's anything but a con artist. She was a freakin' debutante, even had one of those coming out parties back home." He moved to stand in front of them so they couldn't see into the bedroom.

"Her brother wasn't the one with the gambling problem. Apparently she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and he was constantly bailing her out and covering it up." Hardison had pulled up the information on his screen and turned it in his direction. "Your 'debutante' is well known in a lot of different circles and not all of them are law-abiding."

"How well do you really know her, Eliot? People change over time, you know," Sophie pointed out.

Scanning the computer monitor, Eliot felt rage building in the pit of his stomach and coursing through his body. Headlines of arson, fraud, and embezzlement splashed across the screen.

He caught Katie out of the corner of his eye when she appeared in the bedroom doorway. The three men stared at her but Parker walked around them and grabbed her by the arms, slamming her against the door.

"No, Parker!" Eliot yelled and attempted to pry her fingers off Katie. Katie swung a right hook at Parker and the two women careened in his direction.


	2. Knock You Down

_When you hear that rattlin` sound_

_Oh I said you better run real fast  
Or this one's gonna knock you down  
_Rattle Snake Smile –Christian Kane

* * *

The two females flailed away at each other and it took Nate with Hardison helping him to keep them apart. Eliot picked Katie off of the ground and carried her out of Parker's reach.

"She started it!" Katie yelled, attempting to escape his grasp. He heard Parker cursing and wrestling against her restraint as well. Parker had wicked fighting skills, but he knew Katie had grown up around a bunch of men on a ranch. He was surprised by her wiry strength.

Pushing her hard into a chair, he ordered, "Sit." He held her wrists securely down to the arms of the chair.

Katie glared. "Fine. Just don't expect me to beg for treats."

"You'd be wise not to fuck with me right now, Kate," he warned as he glared back.

"No, your friends interrupted that."

"Oh Eliot…" Sophie started, then shook her head.

Katie smirked. Eliot needed a minute or he might end up hurting her. He released her arms and gave her a warning look when she tensed up to move. Rolling her eyes, she settled back into the chair.

Assuring himself that Parker was a safe distance away, he stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, hoping it would cool him off. He turned it up, gulping it down, and rummaged through the cabinet looking for something stronger.

How could he have been so stupid as to fall for a con? Him, of all people? He didn't trust anyone! He poured himself a large glass of whiskey. After a few swallows, he regained some control over his anger. He came back into the living room and everyone stared at him, except Katie who was looking around as if she was bored.

"Is John really dead?" he glanced over at Hardison.

Katie jumped up and yelled, "Like I would lie about that, you son of a bitch!"

"Why not? You've lied about everything else," Sophie pointed out.

"I didn't lie about everything. Look, you people don't even know me and you assume because of some lies on the internet that I'd try and con Eliot."

Eliot knew how to play this. She might be a con artist but she wasn't very good. Well, not nearly as good as he was. He walked over to her slowly and smiled. "All right, we'll play your way, darlin'. Why don't you try the truth this time?"

"Everything I told you was the truth," she began, tears filling her eyes.

"If she starts the waterworks, I'm beating her ass." Parker attempted to get out of Hardison's grip.

"Okay, mostly everything I told you was the truth. But I didn't tell you everything yet. I was going to…but I had to find out what exactly you were into before I could trust you completely."

"So I left you alone in Nate's apartment." Eliot raised an eyebrow. "Which I assume you searched."

Katie shrugged and nodded. "And attempted to hack the computer."

"There's no way you hacked my computer system," Hardison argued. "No way."

"You're right. I tried but then you guys came back." She grinned at Hardison before adding. "Much respect on the security by the way."

"And what did you find out?" Nate asked, sitting down as he put his fingers to his temples.

"Nothing I didn't already know from Sterling's computer."

"Wait…you're working with Sterling?" Eliot felt like his head would explode at this point.

Katie had the audacity to look offended. "No! That fucker is trying to take me down for arson. And when he saw this…" She reached into her jeans pocket and withdrew a picture, handing it to him. "He assumed we were 'associates'." Unfolding it, Eliot saw an old snapshot of him and John. "After I hacked his computer, I found out about Nate so I was trying to get to you to help me clear my name."

Nate settled back in his chair before speaking, letting his fingertips touch in front of his face. "You're wanted for both local and federal charges in two states. That doesn't even include the insurance fraud charges. Are you trying to convince us you're innocent?"

"Well…not completely. But then again, none of you are _completely_ innocent either, are you?" Katie shrugged.

She reached out her hand and touched Eliot's. "I was going to tell you everything. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

Eliot studied her face and knew she did feel genuine guilt for lying to him. He sighed. It'd be much easier if she'd been unrepentant. Now he had to try to figure out what were lies and what was the truth. Feeling that she would be less likely to open up to him with everyone there, he thought it best if he tried alone.

"Guys…give me some time alone with her. We'll talk tomorrow and I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere before we get some answers," he said.

"If you're going to torture her, can I watch?" Parker asked, before Hardison pulled her out the door.

Nate opened his mouth to say something but when Eliot gave him a reassuring look, he reluctantly got up and left. Sophie was the last to leave, but before she did she asked Eliot to give the two of them a few minutes alone. Unlike Parker, he knew Sophie wouldn't resort to physical violence. He walked to the door and waited outside for a few minutes, then locked it after she left.

Eliot walked over to Katie and, taking the bottom of his shirt, he wiped the rest of the blood off her mouth. It bothered him that she flinched when he touched her. She wouldn't look him in the eye but he saw both the fear and guilt written on her face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this," she mumbled. "I just…I don't know. We were alone and I was able to forget for awhile what else was going on."

"I know. But now you have to tell me the whole truth," he said gently.

Tears filled her eyes again, but she wiped them away angrily. "I told you the truth when I said I lost it all. When John died, it started falling apart and I couldn't stop it. Everything I did seemed to make matters worse and the next thing I knew I was a … criminal. My friends wouldn't help me; no one would have anything to do with me."

"The gambling? Losing the ranch and the money?"

Katie shook her head. "No. I told the truth about that. It was after the fire that I found out that everything they were trying to say about John was a lie. I have no idea who set the fire but it wasn't me. You know that ranch has generations of my family's blood, sweat and tears poured into it. After the horses were sold off, the house was all that was left. It was a controlled burn, none of the land or surrounding buildings were damaged. There is no way it was an accident. Everyone knew it so I told the insurance guy the same thing. He brought in Sterling. Next thing I know, he's accusing me of setting the fire."

"Sounds like Sterling," Eliot replied. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed some more beer and handed her one when he returned. "So then what happened?"

"I … found… his laptop and hacked it after he started grilling me about you. I found his files on you. Then I deleted everything on his hard drive. 'Course he probably has hard copies or backups somewhere. I don't know. I got busted coming out of the office. Then I knocked out a cop…well a couple of them." When she saw his amused expression, she grew indignant. "It's not funny."

"Please don't touch me." He held up his hands in mock fear, as he chuckled. He wasn't expecting her to launch at him, knocking them both onto the floor. He had flipped her over and his hand was halfway to her neck, when he realized she was laughing. He relaxed his grip on her but didn't get off of her.

"What happened earlier in the bedroom…" Her voice was soft as her hands moved to his face. "That wasn't a con."

He flipped them over again, sitting up with her straddling him. He put his arms around her waist. "How do I know that you aren't conning me now? How can I ever trust you again?"

Katie glanced down but he tilted her chin up to face him. "I can't say anything that will make you trust me. I was desperate, but then you made me feel safe and wanted. I pushed everything out of my mind at that point and just tried to enjoy that feeling."

Eliot kissed her softly, drawn to her vulnerability. He still didn't know if he could trust her but he owed it to John to at least try to help.

Giving him a mischievous look, she asked, "Can we go back to what we were doing before we were interrupted? I promise you can interrogate me afterwards but right now I can't stop thinking about you naked."

He didn't know if he was unable or just unwilling to resist at this point. Besides, he had never needed trust to sleep with someone before. Hell, not trusting her made it easier to get over the fact he was going to fuck his best friend's little sister.

"Get up," he whispered, and when she stood up he rose from the floor.

She must have seen him wince because she looked at him with concern. His ribs were still hurting and wrestling with her tonight hadn't done either of them any good.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have tackled you like that. Maybe we shouldn't…"

Eliot chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the bedroom. "It'll take more than a few bruised ribs to stop me. And don't think of trying to take advantage of that fact either."

"I wouldn't," she smiled. "But perhaps I should make it easier for you."

Turning when he reached the bed, he cocked his head to the side. "Honey, you might be younger than me, but I can still outlast you."

"I hope so," she whispered as she moved into his arms. "Because I really think I might keep you up all night."

"As long as you don't plan on walking much tomorrow."

Katie chuckled. "I'm hearing a lot of talking. Not seeing a whole lot of action."

Eliot silenced her with a kiss.

oOooOo

Kate melted into his embrace, submitting willingly to him. His tongue dominated her mouth. She felt dizzy under the assault on her senses, drunk with passion. His hot lips left hers, scorching trails down her throat as she gasped for breath.

Starting late in life and being very picky, she'd had a few lovers but nothing like this. They had been amateurs, in it for their own pleasure. She'd never felt so overwhelmed with raw animalistic passion.

Eliot slid her shirt up and she raised her arms, pulling it over her head. She noticed when he glanced up, that his eyes had changed color from crystal blue to showing flecks of green in them. The way he looked at her sent a shiver up her spine and she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. As he began undoing her jeans, he lowered his mouth to kiss her breast. When she moaned, he suckled hard, his tongue flicking rapidly across her nipple now, causing her to arch up to him as her fingers tangled in his hair.

He released her breast as he unzipped her jeans. When his hand slipped into her panties, he growled as his mouth returned to hers with hunger. As she gasped for air he murmured against her lips, "You're so wet."

"Please, don't tease me. I want you," she replied against his lips as she lowered her hands to his jeans.

"I'm going to give you all you want and more, baby." Eliot brushed away her hands. "First, I want to see all of you." He began tugging on the denim and she let him slide her jeans over her hips. She stepped out of them as he hooked a finger in the waistband of her thong pulling it down as well

His eyes raked over her body. Reaching back, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. He caressed her breasts again, his calloused hands sending a thrill through her.

Unable to wait any longer, she began fiddling with the buttons of his jeans, her hands shaking in her eagerness. She allowed him to take over after the task seemed to be taking much too long. Careful not to interfere she moved her hands over his stomach before bending over and running her tongue lightly down the dark 'happy trail' that led to what she really wanted.

As soon as he had freed himself from his clothes, he brought her arms around his neck then lifted her up. He wiped the dresser off with one hand, sending his few belongings scattering on the floor before resting her on the top edge.

Kate jolted, feeling his thumb on her clit. Her head fell back as she moaned.

"Look at me," he commanded and her eyes flew to his. He seemed to be waiting for something, his thumb circling her clit as finger slipped into her. "You're so beautiful, Katie."

The way he said her name sent her mind spiraling and she couldn't speak. He continued to drive her crazy with his hand. He watched her intently, making her feel like he could read her mind. Slipping in another finger, he moved his thumb even faster and she cried out, closing her eyes.

"No, keep your eyes open," he demanded and she did, biting her lip hard, trying to maintain control. She reached down, grasping his cock firmly and was rewarded with his moan. He pulsed and surged in her hand as she stroked him.

"Come for me…" he whispered, moving his thumb faster. He pushed her to the edge and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Please…" she pleaded attempting to pull him into her but he shook his head, simply moving his fingers into her faster.

"Oh God," she cried out, grinding down against his hand as she was hit by an intense orgasm.

When she thought it couldn't possibly feel any better, Eliot kneeled down and opening her fully, drove his tongue deep inside her. She stiffened and bucked into his mouth, him alternating between tongue fucking and sucking her, while his thumb continued to rub her clit. He didn't stop until she collapsed back against the mirror. Standing up, he grabbed her, his mouth coming down hot on hers. She tasted herself in his mouth and moaned, stroking him harder.

When he released her, he whispered with a grin, "You can't fake that."

Kate didn't know how to answer him so she just watched him. Suddenly he looked annoyed and she asked, "What?"

"Condoms. I've been working and haven't had a chance to go to the store. I don't think I have any," he replied with disgust.

"Are you serious?" Her mouth fell open slightly. His face showed he was completely serious.

Katie knew the risks of being with someone like Eliot, but she also knew that to him the body was a temple.

"I can go get some…" He started to pull away but she held him firmly.

Nervously, she said, "I'm on the pill and I don't sleep around. It's been awhile too."

Eliot thought for a moment and she worried she had pushed him on trusting her again too soon. "Or I could…you know…return the favor?" she offered.

Grinning he pulled her close to him. "Oh, you will be returning the favor before the night is over, I assure you." He kissed her, and then looking down, he growled. "I cannot fucking believe this."

Neither could she. Fate was cruel.

"Oh fuck it," he said before returning his mouth to hers. His hands moved to pull her legs around his waist.

He slid into her slowly, savoring the feeling of her heat enveloping him. She was so damn tight and he didn't want to hurt her. Her position on the top of the dresser became awkward very quickly. Withdrawing, he pulled her down. A wicked thought entered his mind when he saw her reflection in the mirror and he turned her around. He cupped her breasts as he thrust back into her, deeper than before.

Placing her hands on the dresser, she braced herself as he pushed fully into her. She moaned and licked her lips. Gripping her hips now, he withdrew almost completely before driving himself into her again. Her eyes met his in the mirror as she tightened around him.

"More," she moaned.

"Rub your clit." When she reached down obediently, he thrust into her rapidly. Seeing her pleasuring herself made him crazy.

"Faster," he urged her as he plunged deep into her. He wouldn't come before her but he knew he was dangerously close.

She began meeting his thrusts by slamming back into him. Unable to stop himself he ground into her hard causing her to cry out. Katie tightened and he felt her climax around him. As soon as she peaked, he fucked her faster.

"Eliot!" she screamed when he plunged into her hard, holding her tightly. He moaned, throwing his head back and coming deep inside her. She gasped for breath as wave after wave of orgasms hit her. He felt her legs trembling and grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling.

After he withdrew, he helped her to the bed where the two collapsed face to face.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed when she was finally able to catch her breath afterward. "So that's what everyone's been talking about."

Eliot smiled then he caught what she said. Wait. She wasn't a virgin. She said there'd been others. Propping up on his elbow, he looked down at her. "You've never done this before?"

She grinned. "I wasn't a virgin so don't freak out. I've just never…you know."

His mind raced when she blushed. "You've never had an orgasm before?"

Her blush increased and she looked away. "Well, I thought I had. It's felt good before but it's just never felt, you know, _that_ good before. I guess I just never completely got there until tonight. But then no one has ever gone down on me."

Eliot didn't know whether to feel thrilled or like he'd just taken advantage of her. "Katie, how many men have you been with?"

"Three. Why?"

Lying back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling. She wasn't a virgin but she was pretty damn innocent! He ran his hands through his hair. He never thought she would have been the slutty type but she was twenty six, he assumed she'd been a little bit more experienced than that.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she whispered and moved to get off the bed.

Throwing his arm around her waist, he smiled. "You didn't disappoint me."

"Then what is it?"

God, when her eyes were so lost and unsure she reminded him once again how far apart their worlds really were. Her innocence and naiveté were refreshing but it made him feel like an old pervert. And now he worried that she'd fall for him. That was the last thing he needed; to break her heart. Usually the women he was with understood without saying that there were no strings attached.

"I'm feeling like maybe, we should have talked a bit more before it got this far," Eliot began, then hesitated, wondering how he could put this so she wouldn't feel used. "Normally, I just assume the woman knows that it's just sex and…"

She laughed. "And you're afraid I'm going to fall in love with you because you gave me my first orgasm?"

"Something like that."

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Eliot, I knew what kind of guy you were before I did this. Just because I don't sleep around that much doesn't mean I'm completely naïve. Remember who my brother was. I know all about one night stands and the 'no-strings' rule."

Eliot relaxed, relieved now that she'd said that. Good to know his old friend still played by the same rules, saved his ass tonight for sure. Damn he hoped she wasn't lying about being on the pill.

He noticed all the little bruises on her and realized he'd gotten a little bit rough. "Did I hurt you?"

She shrugged. "A little, but I bruise easily. And I've never been with a guy as big as you so that hurt a bit but it also felt incredible."

"So, I totally rocked your world?" He teased.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned. "Yes. Okay, you totally rocked my world. Enough ego stroking for now?"

"Unless you want to do some other kind of stroking." Eliot leaned over to kiss her. Once again, she wrapped herself around him in her delightful way. "Give me a few minutes to recover, sweetheart." He allowed her to push him on his back.

"Can I help that?" She kissed his chest, swirling her tongue in small circles as she slid down further. She nipped him with her teeth lightly.

"You already are." He moaned as he buried his hand in her hair. All caution was thrown to the wind when she flicked his hardening cock with her tongue.

"I've never done this before. Tell me what to do," Katie whispered and his cock jumped, fully aroused now. The thought of being the first cock being buried in her mouth was too hard to resist. _He_ was too hard to resist.

"Take it in your mouth slowly," he whispered, watching her. God, she was going to be the death of him.

Katie sucked him into her mouth and he groaned, resisting the urge to thrust deeper. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in eagerness to please. Her tongue moved against him constantly and the sight of his cock in between her full lips thrilled him.

"Can you handle more?" His breathing was uneven now, when he remembered to breathe. She sucked about half his cock into her mouth and he almost exploded at the sight. "Your hand…"

With one hand, she caressed his balls causing him to clutch the bedspread in an attempt to control himself. Her other hand moved to the base of his cock and he began to slide through her grip into her mouth in slow easy strokes. She quickly caught on to what he wanted and began stroking him as she sucked on him. He didn't need to instruct her further; she seemed to be a natural.

He was going to come if she didn't stop soon, he reluctantly attempted to withdraw. She hungrily sucked more into her mouth. Eliot groaned her name, which sped up the movement of her tongue.

"Katie…stop…or I'm going to come." There, he'd warned her and if she kept going, he wasn't responsible. He moaned when her mouth left him, a little disappointed. Then the little minx began to lick down his cock teasingly. He almost lost it when she sucked one of his balls into her mouth.

"God damnit!" He grunted. Her hand continued to stroke him, faster and harder as she went to town on him. As soon as the head slipped back between her lips, he bucked into her. He lost control for a moment and drove into her a few times. He had to stop her or he was going to end up choking her with his cock or get bit.

Grasping her hair, he pulled her off him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying regain control. Katie pushed his hand away and mounted him quickly. He pulled her down hard then held her still for a few moments, just savoring the feeling.

When he opened his eyes, the sight of her made him throb. Her hair was as wild as her eyes. Knowing how much she enjoyed going down on him fueled his desire. She rode him, with all the skill and precision she'd learned over a lifetime of horse riding. He let her go; this was her show now, he just met her strokes. When she arched her back, he lifted her enough that he could slam into her rapidly. Feeling a second wind, he let her ride out another orgasm. She screamed his name, her nails digging into his stomach but she maintained her position flexing her strong leg muscles. He gave her everything he had.

As soon as she began to move slower and her eyes returned to his, he grasped her ass and rolled them over. He moved into her slow and easy now, wanting desperately to prolong this incredible feeling.

Katie kissed him, her tongue dueling with his. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to actually make love to a woman rather than just fuck her senseless.

He knew these feelings were dangerous for him. Emotions were messy and complicated his life too much. He used his fists because he could control his rage. Even his pleasure could usually be controlled by his mind and body, but this was anything but controlled.

God, he was fucked.

"Eliot?" Katie looked into his eyes intently. "Did I do something wrong?"

It caught him off guard. He shook his head, caressing her cheek gently. He could handle this, worry about the consequences later. Right now, he would just savor … whatever 'this' was.

She continued to watch him with a searching gaze. Tenderly, he licked her lips before trailing his lips down her jaw, then her throat. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to move slowly into her.

"Mmm, this feels so good," she murmured, her fingers trailing down his back.

"Just good?"

Katie chuckled, a sound that made his heart skip a beat. "Okay, you win. You're perfect."

"Perfect? Hmm, I like that." Sucking her nipple into his mouth, he flicked his tongue rapidly.

Her movements sped up and he matched her pace.

"Come with me," he murmured in her ear. He didn't want this to end but he could barely hold back.

"Now," she replied arching up to him as his mouth met hers and they came together.

"Oh god, I could get addicted to this," Katie moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eliot grinned. "Count on it." He lay back and she wrapped her arm around his waist, nestling her head against his chest.

She was silent for so long he thought she'd drifted off to sleep. He debated waking her up. They needed to talk but he felt so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb that.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

Eliot sensed she wasn't talking about the sex so he waited for her to continue. She rose up to face him.

The tears glistened in her eyes. "Thanks for making me feel some hope again. It's been a long five months of hell and I honestly thought there wasn't any hope left. That's why I came to you, because I knew what you'd been through in your life and how strong it made you. I'm not strong. Until the last few months, I never had any reason to be strong. I was always protected by my parents, then John."

"I'll protect you, Katie."

Smiling sadly, she shook her head. "No, you need to teach me how to protect myself. Because I know you; you're not always going to be there. And it's not your job to be there, to catch me when I fall."

Eliot nodded silently. "But I think you're underestimating yourself. You made it the last five months without me or John or anyone else. You're stronger than you realize and you're smart. Your daddy didn't raise a fool. Your parents would be proud of you."

"For becoming a criminal?"

"You're not a criminal. You broke the law because the law wasn't protecting you. We're going to find a way to fix this, I promise you."

Before she could answer, there was knocking on the door again. He rose and put on his jeans, annoyed that people couldn't seem to leave him alone tonight.

"I guess that's our wake up call," she said, watching him longingly.

Sadly he realized she was right in more than one sense. They had to return to the real world now. "I'll be back." He kissed her, lingering for a moment before he went to answer the door. He glared at Hardison and Nate.

"Your phone is still off," Hardison said apologetically.


	3. Forgot to Run

_Hah, well, I ain't no good to no one no how, not right now  
`Cause I forgot to run myself and I got run down  
Do I look like something you can put in a fuckin' cage?_

Rattle Snake Smile –Christian Kane

* * *

"I said I'd be there in the morning." Eliot stood in the doorway so they couldn't enter.

His friend nodded. "Yeah I know but I figured you'd want to know this as soon as I found out. I tried to call, but we got worried."

"What now?"

"I dug a little bit more into the fire. Your girl was supposedly still living at the house at the time, right? It had been sold and she was moving out, but she was supposed to be there. She got to the house after the fire started. She was with a former ranch-hand," Hardison explained.

"So?"

"So she had an alibi. A concrete one actually, until the guy suddenly went missing. I wondered why Sterling would even suspect her. It turns out that the guy's statement to the sheriff never made it into evidence. Also, her accounts weren't actually touched until the fire, man. Close to twenty million dollars was transferred into an offshore account the night of the fire."

"That's not right," he heard Katie say from her vantage point in the bedroom door. "I saw the account paperwork before the fire. I wouldn't have even had the ranch for sale, if it hadn't been for the empty account."

Since she was already dressed again, Eliot gestured for Nate and Hardison to come in.

Hardison sat down at the table and once again opened his laptop. "What paperwork did you see and who showed it to you?"

"Wait, I'll get them." She ducked back into the bedroom and came out with a laptop bag. Opening it, she grabbed the papers and handed them to Hardison before she sat down across from the two of them. Eliot went and read over the hacker's shoulder as he scanned the papers.

"Now see, this is strange. Your brother's accounts started losing money slowly but when he lost close to a million in less than a year, he closed your accounts and moved all but two million to another company. Your money was in that mutual fund account the day of the fire," Hardison clicked a few keys and showed her the screen. "This paperwork is from the bank where he had his account when he started to lose money. Her money wasn't even there at the time."

"His accountant showed her fake documents from the bank. Maybe he made bad investments," Eliot offered.

"No matter what the markets did over the last year his accounts dwindled. John made regular withdrawals for expenses at the ranch. Almost the same amount for the last few years with only a little bit variance for inflation. Occasionally he'd make a large withdrawal but it seemed to fall in the same time of year, every year," Hardison explained, pointing at the screen.

"During the winter months the costs increase while the revenue slows down, then in spring he'd buy and sell more horses," Eliot replied.

Katie furrowed her brow in confusion. "So you're saying that other than the last year he's been careful about his money. That doesn't make sense. Why would he leave his assets in an account where he lost so much money? And where is the two million you said he didn't move?"

Hardison glanced over at her, then up at Eliot. "I don't know. But if her accountant had fake documents to show her, then he probably forged documents to show John as well."

Eliot began pacing back and forth trying to process this information. It's possible that Katie could be lying about her share of the money but she seemed genuinely confused.

Nate cleared his throat. "We could have told you that tomorrow but there's more."

"What?" Eliot braced himself for more bad news.

"It appears that Sterling's investigation raised some red flags with the FBI. The money that was 'misappropriated' from her brother's account isn't unaccounted for." Eliot turned around and waited but Hardison glanced over at Nate in hesitation.

"It's been traced to the mob."

Katie jumped up and slammed her hands down on the table. "No! My brother wasn't involved with the mob!"

Nate shook his head. "No, he wasn't. But his money _was_."

Staring at Nate, Katie seemed in shock. Eliot knew then she was telling the truth about her money. He came up and put his hand on her arm and she glanced over at him.

"You need to calm down. We're going to find out who did this," Eliot said in the most soothing voice he could muster under the circumstances.

"We're going to have to do more than find out who did it," Nate continued. "Katie was supposed to be in the house the night of the fire."

"But I told you, I wasn't," she whispered, not catching on. "I was with Brent."

"You were _supposed_ to be in the house. The FBI is actually trying to find you to put you into protective custody, before the mob finds you," Nate finished.

Eliot caught her in his arms as she became hysterical. He realized how deep the shit had gotten and wondered if the team could figure this out. Once again, there was a knock on the door and Katie began to freak out even worse.

Nate jumped up and said, "It's probably Sophie and Parker." Before he could get to the door, Eliot hissed at him.

"Take her into the bedroom." Pushing Katie in Hardison's direction, he waited until the door was shut before he nodded to Nate.

Nate looked through the peephole and said, "It's them." Opening the door, he let the two women in.

"Sterling's at the bar," Parker told Nate. "We had to sneak out."

"Fuck! This keeps getting better." Eliot walked to the bedroom and opened the door. Hardison was standing in front of the bathroom door holding the bat from his closet. Seeing Eliot, he lowered the bat.

Any other time, Eliot would have given him grief about it but he needed to get to Katie. Hardison joined the others and he walked into the bathroom hesitantly. Shaking and pale, she sat on the floor staring at the tiles and didn't look up when he walked in.

Realizing she was in a state of shock, Eliot crouched down and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He tried calling her name a few times but she didn't even register she heard him.

Sophie came into the room and appraised the situation quickly. "Katie, it's Sophie. Remember me from earlier?" When she got no response, she attempted touching her. Katie jumped away from her towards Eliot.

Worried she was only making things worse, Sophie stepped back. Katie watched her like a cornered animal.

Eliot grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. He spoke very calmly but firmly to her. "Listen to me. No one is going to hurt you. You need to trust me. I need you to calm down so we can figure out what to do but I swear to you, no one will hurt you."

It took a few moments but she finally nodded and he released her arms, saying, "Trust me, sweetheart."

"I do but…I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I don't want anything to happen to you too," she sobbed. "And now your friends are at risk too. I royally fucked up."

"Believe it or not, we've been in worse situations," Eliot replied with a slight smile.

"That's what we do." Sophie chuckled.

Parker walked in the room. "It's not all we do." Eliot watched her warily. He was surprised when she crouched down and looked Katie in the face with a little smirk. "We also make people pay for fucking with us."

Katie looked at her for a long time before answering her. "You're kinda' creepy. You know that, right?"

"She's the best at what she does but it helps if you're on the same side." Eliot chuckled.

oOooOo

Parker and Sophie returned to the living room. Eliot held onto her tightly for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered.

"This isn't your fault."

Sitting up, she shrugged. "I know but, I'm sorry for lying. I really wish you and your friends hadn't gotten dragged into it."

"Hey, listen, we'll work it out."

"No, if I just go to the FBI, then no one has to get hurt," she explained.

Eliot looked like she had lost her mind. "No!"

"But it makes sense. If they're protecting me…"

"Do you know how many people die in the FBI's protection? Seriously, that would be the most dangerous for everyone. We can't protect you there."

"You'd be safe and so would your friends." Katie attempted to stand up, but he jerked her back down.

He was angry again and she flinched when he started yelling at her. "You're not going to do something that stupid. We already know about the mob. What's to stop them from trying to silence us after you're already with the FBI?"

Katie chewed on her lip. Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure what to do.

Eliot turned her to face him, cupping her chin. "Do you trust me? I mean, _really_ trust me?"

Right now that was the only thing she was sure of and she nodded. He kissed her gently. "Then trust me to protect you and do what needs to be done to help my team."

oOooOo

"We have a problem," Sophie muttered to Nate under her breath, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Only one? You haven't been paying attention," Nate opened the fridge. "And Eliot has nothing except beer and some…weird looking green stuff."

"He's sleeping with her," she said shutting the kitchen door.

Nate closed the door. "It's very possible that it could end up happening."

"It's more than possible. It's happened. Pay attention, Nate. He's half-dressed, his bedroom is a wreck, and she's just got _that_ look about her; that 'just rolled out of bed, hair all messed up' sex look." Sophie nodded. "I think it's going to end up being a major problem."

Nate was stunned that Eliot had time, considering all of their interruptions … he was injured ... hell, that was impressive.

"Are you actually admiring the fact that he managed to get her into bed so quickly?" Sophie exclaimed in frustration. "We're about to take on the mob and the FBI, Nate! And our hitter, the one that's supposed to be watching our backs, is going to be distracted by our client."

Nate was thoughtful. "He's a professional and it's not like he's a blushing virgin. He can handle it."

She was pinching the bridge of her nose which usually meant he'd said something really stupid.

"You're blind. And a fool. She's exactly the type of woman he can't handle!"

Nate decided shutting up might be in order so he tried to appear like he was thinking hard about what she said. In essence he was, because for the life of him, he couldn't understand why she thought this was going to be a problem.

"Eliot is a tough guy, we all know that. But he has a heart, a huge heart. She comes along and needs a hero, he's going to fill that role," Sophie explained slowly. "And then she falls in love. She's not like us, she's young and fragile."

"She also managed to con us all."

"No. She conned _him_ because he wanted to believe in her. Can Eliot be her knight in shining armor and still be our black knight?"

Nate looked up to see Eliot standing in the doorway.

"I'll take care of her. You guys need to leave town until I get this resolved," Eliot stated flatly.

Sophie turned to Nate and said, simply, "Check."

oOooOo

"It makes the most sense for all of us to scatter," Eliot said, looking around at the team. Everyone now sat in the living room, talking about the best plan.

"Eliot, we've proven that we work together better as a team than five individuals. You know that," Sophie urged.

"No. I'm not going to put everyone in jeopardy. I just bust heads. You can find another hitter."

Parker shook her head. "Not one we trust."

"Besides, you need us to help you," Hardison pointed out.

Katie listened to them all begin to argue and felt even more guilty. Eliot finally got pissed and left the room, slamming the door to the bedroom. Nate looked at Sophie and said, "I can try to talk to him alone."

"I don't think he'll listen. He's too hardheaded and independent." She sighed. Then she turned to Katie. "But he might listen to you."

"Me? I don't think I can get him to change his mind when it's set. And besides you guys have history together that I don't even understand."

"Sophie's right. You have a longer history with him. He's trying to protect you and not thinking straight," Nate insisted. He leaned forward and added, "I won't pretend to know what you're feeling right now. But after all this time, I think I know how Eliot feels. He's doing this to protect everyone, but it's not going to work out that way. He needs us to protect him as well. One or the both of you will end up getting hurt. I'll be honest. If you end up hurt or killed, he'll be even more dangerous to everyone, especially himself."

They all looked at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she muttered, "If I don't come back, just…run for your lives."

Coming into the bedroom, she was surprised to find him going through her bags. So far he'd thrown practically everything out of her suitcase onto the bed. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"If you wanted to search my shit, all you had to do with ask."

Eliot picked up a dress and shook it at her. "What's with this fancy crap? Did you bring anything sensible?"

"Umm…" She paused, unsure of what the hell he was talking about.

When he threw a pair of high heeled pumps down in disgust, he finally stopped and said, "Did you expect to go dancing or something while you were in town? Before or after we figured out how to keep you alive?"

"Oh wait. You're not criticizing my fashion sense, just my sense. I get it now." She nodded. "Sorry, all my 'running from the law' clothes were at the dry cleaners."

"Look, don't start mouthing off to me. I'm not in the mood," he warned, dumping more clothes onto the bed. He picked up her birth control and she noticed relief crossing his face before he started throwing more clothes around. "Shit. Women and their clothes."

"I'm not the one freaking out about my shoes," she pointed out. Finally, she walked over and grabbed her clothes out of his hands. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I brought what I had handy. I didn't _plan_ to be running for my life. And I really don't think the mob is going to care what I'm wearing when they come to kill me."

"They're not going to get close enough. But shit like this," He held up a revealing designer dress. "isn't very inconspicuous."

"What about this?" She showed him a bikini.

Eliot glared at her and she almost smiled. "Cute."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You can pack for me next time I go on the run if you'll calm down about it now. We have more important things to talk about."

"Cash? Seriously? You don't have any cash?"

"Oh, good lord, of course I have cash. It's in my purse." She sat down on the bed, shaking her head.

Suddenly, he appeared worried. "Did you bring a cell phone?"

"Of course."

"Fuck! Why don't you just print them out a map to your location? Heard of GPS and cell phone tracking?" Grabbing her purse, he dug around and found her phone. He walked over to the door and opening it up, tossed the phone to Hardison. "Do something about her phone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about the phone," she began.

"That's your problem, you don't think. For such a smart woman, you do some pretty dumb things, Kate." He opened his closet and grabbed some duffle bags off the shelf, then threw them on the bed. "Parker, come here."

When Parker came in, he pointed to the ceiling of the closet and she nodded. Katie watched curiously as Eliot lifted Parker up to move the ceiling tile. After the blonde went into the ceiling, she began tossing packs of money down to him.

"Okay Eliot. I'm going to ignore that last comment because I know you're pissed. And well, you're right. But this whole running around, bitching at me because of my wardrobe and shit has to stop. In the last minute you needed both Parker and Hardison's help, right?"

Eliot once again shot her a glare. "Do you have a point or are we just going to play twenty questions?"

"Fine. You want to play smartass with me, fine. I'll just pack up my unsuitable shoes and get my ass straight to the FBI."

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Don't think I won't turn you across my knee." He yelled, pointing the money at her.

"Seriously? Did you _seriously_ just threaten to spank me? Umm…okay, dad," Katie retorted as she began throwing her stuff back into the suitcase. "You've lost your damn mind."

Parker came down out of the ceiling. After glancing between the two of them, she said, "Oh, how cute. Your first fight?"

"Hardly." The two of them said at the same time.

"Can I be honest with you?" Katie began and Eliot snorted.

"I don't know, can you?"

That did it! Grabbing one of her shoes, Katie flung it at his head. He ducked and Parker left the room, chuckling under her breath.

Picking up the shoe, he stormed over and slammed it down on the bed, then proceeded to push her down beside it. "Just sit here while I pack. Don't argue. Don't talk. Don't even think."

Her mouth fell open in stunned silence. He _had_ lost his mind! Pushing him out of her way, she stormed out of the room. She saw the others and stopped short, then went into the kitchen instead.

"Kate, damnit," he yelled, stalking her into the kitchen. "I need to focus right now, not play games with you so just come back in there and be quiet."

"Why do you only call me Kate when you're pissed off at me? And if this is what you're going to be like the whole time we're on the run, you might want to sleep with one eye open. I'm seriously likely to smother you in your damn sleep." Katie stormed back out of the kitchen.

She overheard Hardison saying, "I like her."

"Fine, you take care of her then," Eliot shot back.

"I could, you know…"

"Fine by me."

Back in the bedroom, he resumed his attempt to pack. Katie was so furious with him she couldn't even think of what to say to him that didn't involve a long string of four letter words.

"Here, repack your stuff in this." He handed her a duffle bag. "If it doesn't fit in there, leave it behind."

Katie did as he asked. When she came to the envelope full of pictures, she felt a huge lump in her throat. She had boxes in storage that contained most of the stuff she had moved out of the house before it burned, but these pictures were the ones she kept with her throughout her years away from home. Forgetting about her anger, she took out the pictures.

She missed John. Her brother had been her best friend as well. When her parents died, he'd told her flat out he wouldn't try to fill his father's shoes with her. She'd always been daddy's little girl. Her mother wanted her to be more refined and ladylike, like she was but Katie had always been the one to tag along with the boys.

Always trying to prove she could do anything they could do, Katie had been somewhat of a daredevil. There wasn't anything she wouldn't try. But she knew in the back of her mind that if she got in over her head, John would be there to help her.

"Did John ever tell you about the time I wrecked the Harley?" she asked aloud.

"Said something about you and a few friends were drunk and made some bet you could race someone near Whitehills Estates the next night. Almost got yourself killed, right?" he replied, distractedly.

"Yeah. Really messed up the bike too. He had to practically rebuild it." Katie smiled. "You know that's why he gave you the bike right? He even put it in the will that I'd end up dead if he left it to me."

The pain in his eyes made her chest feel tight. She handed him a picture and he smiled. "He thought after you won that pageant thing that you'd changed your ways, finally become more of a lady."

"I was always a lady when I needed to be. My daddy didn't raise a fool, remember?" She grinned.

"I thought your mama was going to have a stroke when you showed up at the club that time in ripped jeans, dirty face, and straw in your hair. Your dad just laughed."

"I don't remember that." She laughed. "But I can imagine mama's face."

"You were probably only seven or eight at the time. John hadn't thought it was too important to get you cleaned up since you were going riding anyway. He never got the reason for the fancy riding get-ups." Eliot shrugged.

"Not after you ruined his prep-school boy image," she snorted. "According to daddy, John was a bit of a pansy until you came along. I think that's why daddy liked you so much."

Their eyes locked and held for a few moments before he turned away. She lay the pictures down on the bed and walked around to the other side, standing before him.

"You asked me to trust you and I do. I know I've done nothing to earn it, but I want you to trust me too." Placing her hands on his face, she watched his sad eyes turn serious. "We need to stay with your friends. I think you need them to help us"

"I've been taking care of myself for longer than you've been alive."

"I don't doubt your strength or skills."

"What do you doubt then?"

"Everything, but you. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. Seriously, I couldn't survive it if I lost you too." Katie's eyes filled with tears. "If you want me to go with you, to put all my faith and my life in your hands, I need something from you. I need you to let your friends to watch _your_ back."

"I can handle it…"

Katie put her fingers over his mouth. "I'm serious, Eliot. I cannot let you do this alone. Either we let them help us or I go to the FBI by myself. And if you try to stop me, I'll just run the minute you let down your guard."

Furious, Eliot shoved her away. He seriously looked like he wanted to hit something but she stood her ground, knowing he wouldn't hit her. She knew this was a low way to play it, but she had to do whatever it took to convince him. Losing him would kill her.

"So do I tell your friends to pack or do I walk out that door?"

"I think you better walk your ass into that living room until I calm down, _Kate_." He spoke slowly through clenched teeth and she knew how seriously he was restraining himself from exploding.

When she started to walk away, he warned her, "But if you take one step near that front door, don't think I won't stop you."

Katie didn't say a word and walked into the living room.


	4. Tangled Shape

_You better keep your distance  
In this tangled shape I`m in  
Now no one had better touch me right now  
_Rattle Snake Smile - Christian Kane

* * *

Katie's hands shook and she felt sick. When she sat down in the chair, everyone stared at her in shock. After a few moments, Nate got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a large glass of whiskey for her.

"Thanks," she muttered before guzzling half the glass.

Nate watched her for a few minutes then said, "I know it's hard to believe, but you did the right thing."

"I hope so. Been doing a lot of wrong things lately and I'm not even sure I can tell the difference anymore."

"Proof that you're not a criminal," Nate replied. "If it was easy and you got a rush from doing the wrong thing, then you'd really have a problem."

"So why do you do it? For the rush?"

He smiled. "We do the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"If anything happens to him because I listened to you, I'll make you pay," she warned, even though she knew her threat wasn't exactly intimidating.

"We care about him too," Sophie replied.

Katie leveled her eyes at the grifter. "He's all I have left."

Sophie nodded her understanding.

"Katie." Eliot stood in the doorway. "Come here."

She hesitated for a moment and then rose. When she began walking in there, Eliot told the others, "You guys need to make some arrangements. We'll meet up and leave town in two hours."

Relief flooded her system even though she could tell by his eyes he was still furious. Nate's words stopped her in her tracks though. "Fine, I'll go meet with Sterling."

"What?" They all yelled at the same time.

"Look, he's got the bar staked out and probably my condo as well. I need to stall him. If he doesn't realize that she is here yet then we know we've got more time to make plans." Nate spoke like he was talking about the weather and Katie began to wonder about his sanity.

"And if he does?" Sophie asked.

"Then we'll know what to prepare ourselves for. Either way, monitor the coms and if he knows, don't wait for me. Just leave town." Nate walked towards the door only to be stopped by Eliot.

"No way in hell," Eliot replied, his temper close to boiling over again. "Either you're with the team or the team doesn't go. I'll get Katie out of town by myself and you guys can scatter."

"Do all your plans start out so crazy?" Katie asked, feeling on the verge of a mental breakdown. "You convince me that we all need to stick together, now you want us to separate. Oh, and if you end up getting detained by someone who obviously wants to lock you up, then we should soldier on without you. I know I might not be a criminal but I'm starting to think I'm the only sane one here and that's fucking scary."

"Sterling won't lock me up. He'll either believe me or he won't but either way, he'll assume he can use me to his advantage. I just have to convince him that it's to _his_ advantage to let us clear this mess up for him. In the end, he just doesn't want to pay the insurance claim. Sterling will do anything to avoid paying the check."

"Nate's right about that," Sophie pointed out.

"You know what?" Katie laughed. "You are all crazy. I don't pretend to know what the fuck we should do but hey, you people might be crazy enough to pull this off."

"Oh, we are." Parker jumped up. "Where are we meeting? It has to be someplace Sterling wouldn't think of."

"Seriously? Are you seriously going to meet with Sterling? Isn't there a Plan B?" Hardison replied throwing his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Katie, who's laptop is that?" Nate suddenly asked.

"It's John's. His has the business information. Why?"

"Hardison, take the laptop. After you've gotten your stuff packed, you and Parker go get the van. Parker can drive while you see what you can get off his laptop that might help us," Nate said before turning to Katie. "You don't mind, do you?"

Katie shook her head, still confused about his plan.

"Monitor the coms and I'll see you in two hours at Sophie's place." Nate slipped out the door quickly before Eliot could attempt to stop him again.

"Damnit! This plan is stupid," Eliot dragged his hands through his hair.

"That's why he's in charge." Parker shrugged. Katie glanced at her, baffled, then realized the blonde thought what she'd said made sense. No one else seemed to notice her confusion so she just went back into the bedroom.

oOooOo

After he closed and locked the door, Eliot returned to the bedroom. Katie had packed her stuff and was sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, in case we end up not being able to stop for the night," she said, not looking at him. Grabbing a small bag, she went into the bathroom to shower.

Sighing, Eliot threw the rest of his stuff into bags. He had some time to kill so he walked over to her bag and found the envelope of pictures she'd had out earlier. He grinned when he saw that she had packed the dress and shoes that had pissed him off earlier. Little smartass would probably throw that in his face later. He opened the envelope and began to look through the pictures.

So many memories; happy memories of long ago. Pictures of the three of them swimming in the pool or riding horses made him smile. He practically lived at their house all through middle and high school. Then there were pictures of Katie and her friends; parties, society events, and days at Vanderbilt University. Young, beautiful and rich, on the surface she seemed to have everything. He remembered that she'd had a rich fiancé then as well. But she dropped everything soon after graduation when John's drinking had gotten out of control. He'd almost forgotten that it was Katie who had to get him sober.

The pictures of her parents made him realize that once they died, it had all changed for everyone. Eliot had left town to see the world. John couldn't come with him because he was Katie's guardian. She had to grow up without her parents.

He wondered what his life would have been like if he'd stayed. Would he be married with a couple of kids now, training horses? John had insisted he go ahead without him but he often wondered if John envied his freedom, even while Eliot envied John's stability. But John had so much responsibility thrust on him at once. Eliot remembered how overwhelmed he seemed at the funerals. Katie had been so lost; she turned her grief inwards.

A drunk driver had hit their car, killing their mother instantly. Their father remained in a coma for close to a month before he was declared brain-dead. John had been left to decide to turn off life support. It'd been Katie that convinced him to shut the machines off. She knew her father wouldn't want to remain that way. Plus for him to be an organ donor, they couldn't prolong it for long. They'd called Eliot to allow him to say goodbye as well. He was surprised he'd never noticed it before but she frequently had been the stronger of the two siblings when it came down to the hard decisions.

Although they hadn't done enough digging into the crash, Eliot was pretty sure that John hadn't been drunk. There had to be some kind of mistake or cover up. Even when he was a raging alcoholic, he never drove drunk. There was no way he'd do that after his parents were killed. Eliot would have to get Hardison to look further into that.

Eliot didn't hear the shower turn off so he was surprised to see her standing in the bathroom door, watching him. He put the pictures down and walked over to her. Her hair wet, wrapped in a towel, she looked and smelled like heaven.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking everything out on you," he whispered, trailing his fingers down her arms. Her skin was still warm from the shower and so soft.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to." He moved his hands to cradle her face tenderly. "Tell me the truth. I need to know for my own selfish reasons. Were you happy the last twelve years?"

There was a flicker of surprise in her eyes before she answered. "Sometimes. Things were never the same after my parents died. I felt guilty for having so much, but I never really cared about the money. Then again, no one except John really expected me to do anything but marry well."

"And you left your fiancé when John was trying to get sober right?"

Katie shook her head. "In all honesty, I called off the wedding a few weeks before that."

"Why?"

"I went home to meet his family and they were everything I hated about rich people. His father talked about how I came from a good bloodline, except of course my mother marrying someone 'outside her class'. They talked about our future children like we were two champion horses breeding. I honesty though that Thomas wasn't like that, but then I saw him interact with the staff on their estate, like they were so far beneath him they didn't deserve any decency," Katie replied with disgust. "He came to the funeral, tried to comfort me but he's revolting."

"Your family was always different from the rest of the old money crowd. They were good people. Your mama was a bit uptight but both of them raised you and John right."

"Then why is one of us dead and one of us on the run from the law? Why have millions of dollars of old Stanton-Williams money gone to the mob?"

Eliot kissed her. "That's what we're going to find out. We'll get your money back, don't worry about that."

"I don't care about the money. The horses and the house are already gone. I just want mine and John's name cleared. And I want whoever did this to pay, I want them to suffer." Katie's eyes showed the anger and betrayal she'd been repressing. He worried that her desire for revenge would put her at risk.

He watched her get dressed, trying to focus on their mission, but his mind was elsewhere. He could see it in the way she carried herself that the adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going now. She'd also drank a lot considering that she hadn't eaten yet. He'd have to remember to grab some food at Sophie's.

The rest of the team had been gone an hour. Nate would be meeting with Sterling soon so they needed go. He put his com in, grabbed his bags and took one last look around the bedroom. Always knowing it could be the last time, he made sure that he had anything of value with him.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her bag and purse thrown over her shoulder.

oOooOo

After Eliot locked the door, they began walking down the hall. Katie was surprised when she heard a woman's voice saying his name with a thick foreign accent. Turning around, a beautiful woman was standing at his door watching them.

"Eliot, it's been a long time," she said with a smile.

Jealousy flared in Katie by the intimate way the woman was watching Eliot, obviously knowing him _very_ well. She silently reminded herself she had no right to be jealous. Eliot wasn't even _hers_. So what if this gorgeous exotic woman was undressing him with her eyes? Oh my God, she actually licked her lips as she checked Eliot out! Katie closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Mikel Dayan." Eliot murmured under his breath. It took Katie a moment to realize that he wasn't happy to see this woman.

Her eyes flew open when Eliot dropped his bags and pushed her against the wall. She noticed then a guy standing in front of them at the elevator. Eliot was watching both of them but seemed more concerned about the woman.

"When they told me you were involved, I was happy to take the job. She hardly seems worth the $500,000, but I'll give you a couple of thousand, if you don't interfere," the woman said advancing on the two of them. The man at the elevator pulled a gun, pointing it at Katie.

"You know what he said. Don't kill her yet," he told the woman.

"I know, but no one said I couldn't have any fun," Mikel replied, sizing up Katie. "Then Eliot and I can catch up."

She said something to Eliot in another language. The man with the gun took a few steps toward them.

Katie froze in terror. She waited for any sign from Eliot as to what she was supposed to do. He pushed her behind him towards the guy with the gun as he responded to the woman. She really wished she knew what was being said and why the hell Eliot was pushing her _towards_ the man with a gun! He backed away from the woman, putting Katie even closer to the gun.

"Need some help?" Parker appeared out of nowhere and before Katie knew what was happening, she jumped up, grabbing a bar above her head and kicked the gun from the man's hand. The man jumped towards the gun, but the blonde knocked him down before he could reach it.

Eliot said something else to the woman and she laughed. He shoved Katie hard and she stumbled away from him. Parker wrestled with the guy on the floor so Katie reached for the gun. The thief grabbed it from her hand and held it to the man's head with a triumphant smile before she hit him with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Parker proceeded to roll the guy over, removing his phone and wallet from his pants. As she continued to search him, Katie watched Eliot charge the other woman, easily slamming her into wall. But then the woman punched him hard in his side, the side with the hurt ribs.

"There's no one with them," Hardison yelled as he burst out of the stairwell.

"Get her out of here!" Eliot yelled as the woman kicked him hard enough to knock him against the wall.

"No!" Katie argued, attempting to take the gun from Parker. What the hell was wrong with these people? They had a gun! Why didn't they use it? Parker put the gun in the back waistband of her pants, and then went to grab their bags.

Hardison grabbed Katie around the waist. Though she tried to put up a fight, between the two of them, Hardison and Parker got her into the stairwell.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled at the hacker. "Go help him."

"Trust us. He's got this and, if we try to help him, there will be too many players involved. Besides, this is what he does."

Parker grabbed her arm and began trying to steer her down the stairs. Katie attempted to weasel away but the blonde held her firm. Parker looked at her with amusement in her eyes before she said, "Do you want to go downstairs on your feet or over Hardison's shoulder?"

Once again, Katie attempted to pull her arm from Parker. Hardison appeared to be ready to pick her up and she growled under her breath. "Fine!" She let them lead her downstairs and push her into the back of a dark van.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" she asked, throwing her stuff behind her.

Parker pointed to her ear and mouthed the word 'Coms', then put her finger to her lips. Realizing they could hear Eliot, Katie leaned toward the front seats to see if she could hear too.

"Eliot, we got company," Hardison said, looking in the rear view mirror and starting the van. A few minutes passed but no one got out of the car behind them. He warned her, "Katie, keep your head down."

"Go!" Eliot yelled as he flung open the side door, diving into the van with a grunt.

As Hardison peeled out into traffic, Katie checked Eliot out. His breathing was raspy and his face and fists were covered in blood. She reached into her bag and grabbed a t-shirt, attempting to wipe up his face.

"There's a first aid kit in that box." Parker pointed to a large box.

Apparently this was a frequent enough occurrence that they came prepared. She grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and gauze pads. When she once again tried to clean him up, he jerked up and yelled at Hardison to take the next left.

"Let him drive!" Katie yelled pushing against his shoulders, trying to make him relax. He glared but let her work. When he coughed and spit out blood, he held his ribs tightly.

"You need to go to the hospital. Your ribs are obviously broken and you might…"

"It looks worse than it is," he replied dismissively. He hissed in pain when she pressed too hard on the cut above his eye.

"Sorry! Jesus Christ, I can't believe you do this for a living," she exclaimed. Hardison took a sharp turn and she was thrown across Eliot's lap, almost hitting her head on the door.

"Call Sophie. Tell her, we're not stopping and to meet us downstairs," Eliot ordered Parker and helped Katie regain her balance. When Hardison slammed on the brakes though, they both flew forward.

"Fuck, Hardison! You're more dangerous behind the wheel than Parker."

"You're welcome. I'll have you know I just single handedly saved you from becoming one with that train," Hardison shot back.

"Take the side road," Eliot ordered. "I think we lost them."

"Of course I did."

"Shush! Nate is meeting with Sterling," Parker said, holding onto the 'oh shit' bar when Hardison took a sharp left.

Katie was quiet as she finished cleaning up Eliot's face then moved on to his fists. When she was finished, he pulled her chin to face him. His eye was swollen shut now and she cringed.

'Stop worrying,' he mouthed to her. She let him take her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

"Parker, take the wheel," Hardison said and Katie watched nervously as the two switched places while still driving. She shook her head, realizing these people were either crazy or a bunch of daredevils.

Hardison climbed in the back and began typing away on his laptop. "Yeah Nate, he's telling the truth. The car was ticketed about two hours ago."

Katie cringed again when she realized he meant her car, which had been parked on the road in front of the bar. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to Eliot and he squeezed her hand.

"Katie, do you have any credit cards in your purse?" Hardison asked.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her wallet and handed him a few cards.

"Which one has the highest limit?" he asked, turning back to the keyboard.

"I think the Visa does. But I thought using my cards was a bad idea?"

"I'm booking you and Eliot flights out of Boston," Hardison replied, simply. "It'll throw them off a bit. There's a flight leaving in 20 minutes from Logan to Cancun."

"No, Sterling would never believe I'd head to a tourist trap in Mexico. Use one of my aliases and book a few indirect flights to somewhere in Europe," Eliot said and winced as he moved. "Wait, Katie wouldn't be able to book online if she's on the move."

"Let her use her phone to call for the tickets. I can redirect the cell phone signal off a tower closer to the airport," Hardison reached into a bag and withdrew Katie's phone. "There's a commuter flight to New York in an hour, then there is a flight that goes to Los Angeles. From there, she can book a hotel room for the night. The earliest flight tomorrow morning is to München." He turned on the phone and did some fiddling with it, then punched in a number and handed it to her.

A woman answered the phone with some travel agency's name. Katie looked at the screen in front of Hardison to see what the information was. Using her snottiest voice and pouring on her southern accent, she said, "I'd like to book two tickets on a flight from Boston to New York tonight. Then I'd like to fly to Los Angeles from there."

The woman offered her a direct flight to Los Angeles. "No, if I wanted direct, I would have said that. And get me a room at a hotel in Los Angeles. Actually, book me a suite at the Beverly Hills Wilshire. And we'll need a limo to take us there." Hardison glanced over at her and she tried not to laugh aloud.

"Yes. What's the earliest flight from Los Angeles to München? Of course, we have my passports already." The van had slowed down and she heard the front door open as Sophie got in. "The names are Katherine Rose Stanton-Williams and…Lucas Benjamin Winters." She rattled off her credit card number and hung up the phone.

"The Beverly Hills Wilshire?" Hardison smirked.

"What? I just remembered it from Pretty Woman. I was improvising," Katie shrugged.

"Next time, improvise a little closer to the airport." Eliot smirked.

"What do you care? It's a fake trip." she chuckled. Parker took off again and Hardison took back her phone. Attaching some things to it, he grabbed another phone out of his bag to attach to the other end.

"Here, I've downloaded your contacts and settings to this phone," he handed her the new phone.

"How are we going to get Nate out of there?" Sophie asked from the front seat.

"Simple, I'll go in and bust Sterling's head," Eliot grunted.

"He's about to get a text from his assistant about the flight Katie just booked," Hardison said, typing away.

Everyone waited in tense silence before Sophie sighed. She explained to Katie, "He's going to meet us at his car."

Hardison took over driving again and Parker sat in the back with Katie and Eliot. When they stopped, Nate climbed into the van.

"We're going to need a few days to make plans. Hardison, do you remember that hotel in that town outside Newark?" Nate asked.

"The no-tell-motel that charged by the week? Yeah, unfortunately."

"Go there. It had an easily monitored layout for security and it's near the highway. The diner wasn't too bad either," Nate sat back. "We need to rent a car first. I'm not riding in the van for hours."

"Eliot needs a doctor," Katie replied. "I think his ribs are broken and he might have punctured a lung."

"We can't exactly stop at the local emergency room," Eliot murmured.

"I have a doctor friend in Hartford. It's on the way," Katie insisted.

"It's too risky. My lung isn't punctured. Nate can help bind my ribs when we stop for the night." When she started to argue, he put his fingers over her lips. "Don't argue. It hurts."

Reluctantly, she nodded then sat beside him, letting him rest against her. She noticed Nate watching them. She sensed his disapproval, but she was too tired to care.


	5. Starting to See

_Yeah, I'm startin' to see  
Yeah, I do believe  
Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane_

_

* * *

_

After they got the rental car, Nate and Sophie rode in it while the other four of them were in the van. Katie leaned against some pillows and let Eliot relax against her. She forced him to take some Tylenol that she had in her purse. Then as she played with his hair distractedly, he fell asleep, exhausted and in pain.

He woke up when Hardison pulled into the hotel parking lot. Katie had drifted off to sleep as well and he smiled at how innocent she looked. Sophie walked up to the van, telling them she'd get them a couple of rooms.

"Three," Eliot corrected her. Sophie's eyes were full of disapproval and he waited for her to argue.

"Doesn't it make more sense for us to stay in fewer rooms? More secure?" she asked with a pointed look.

"It makes the most sense for Katie to be separate from the rest of the team and me being there to protect her," he replied evenly before adding, "unless you feel like I need a chaperone."

She waited half a beat before responding and he wondered if she was going to continue arguing. Finally, she sighed. "Have it your way then."

When she walked off, Eliot rolled his eyes. He didn't need her to pull her mother act with him. That shit might fly with Parker but he wouldn't tolerate it. Nate knew better than to treat him that way. Sophie meant well but he was a grown man.

"She's just trying to make sure you're not…distracted, you know?" Parker said, turning to look at him. She spoke softly as to not wake Katie. "So are you? Going to be too distracted, I mean."

Eliot glared at her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Parker glanced over at Hardison, who appeared the only one not willing to start this shit with Eliot, which he appreciated. The blond shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"What exactly are you saying, Parker?"

"You're acting funny around her. I mean, not like on our regular jobs." She appeared to realize that she was venturing into a bad territory with him. "Even with Aimee you weren't so…" Pausing, she gave him one of her looks. One of the looks she thought said it all but he rarely understood.

Eliot ran his hands through his hair. He knew he should have handled this on his own. Now he had to deal with them questioning his relationship with Katie at every turn. Wait…his relationship? When did he start considering it a _relationship_? Sure, they slept together and it was great, but he knew they had no future. Once she got her money back and her name cleared, she'd be gone again.

The thought bothered him. And the fact it bothered him, _really_ bothered him.

Parker was still watching him. He sensed she needed reassurance so he nodded at her. "It's nothing to worry about." She seemed satisfied.

"Okay, our rooms are in the back," Sophie said before getting back in the car with Nate. They drove around the hotel and parked, then the others began to get out and stretch. Eliot sat up with a groan and woke Katie.

"Let me help you," she said, trying to help him get up. He shot her a glare.

"Eliot?" Nate and Hardison were standing there waiting to help him as well.

Damn, he hated feeling like he needed to lean on anyone for anything! Choosing the lesser of two evils, he let the guys help him out of the van. Once he was on his feet, he resisted any further attempts of 'help' from anyone. But when he tried to take his bags, Katie shook her head.

"We got two rooms on the third floor and one on the second," Sophie said holding up the keys.

"Hardison and I will take the second floor," Nate took the key.

"Oh, I thought they were a couple," Katie said to Parker.

"They're in denial," Hardison muttered quietly to her, then with a wicked grin, he called out, "Parker and I can share a room if you want, Nate."

Sophie turned to glare and Hardison attempted trying to look innocent. "I mean…you know Parker and I are night owls and all."

Nate appeared to be thinking about it. Eliot grinned and he couldn't resist adding. "Yeah Nate. You could put us kids on the top floor and the two of you could have some 'adult' time."

"Oh, that would be fun!" Parker exclaimed. Turning to Katie, she asked, "Do you like heights?"

"No, Parker," Eliot growled. "No stunts from you."

"You're so cranky after a fight," she snarked as they all began to climb the stairs.

"Imagine that," he muttered. By the second floor, he was beginning to wish his room were on that level. He stopped and took a few ragged breaths. Katie came up beside him and put her arm around his waist. She made it seem affectionate, but he knew she was attempting to help him. He let her. It hurt too bad to resist.

"I'll come up there in a few minutes to bandage your ribs," Nate told him as he began walking toward his room.

"I got it," Katie replied. "You don't grow up on a ranch and not learn the basics."

"I'm starving," Parker commented, following Sophie. She had the amazing ability to eat more than all three men combined most of the time.

"I'm sure we can find an all night diner close by. Hopefully, edible food," Sophie replied.

"Can you bring us something back? I think Eliot needs to lie down," Katie pointed out, ignoring the dirty look he gave her.

Sophie turned to study him before speaking. "You took quite a beating. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Hardison can fake some insurance cards or something."

"My rib isn't broken through and through. I just need a shower," he murmured, taking their room key from her hand. "It'll heal on its own."

He pretended not to hear Katie whisper to Sophie, "I'll call you guys if he gets worse."

Unlocking their door, he came into the room and automatically checked it out. He didn't remember it being such a dump, but Nate was right, it was fairly secure. There was a large window in the sitting room area that overlooked the stairs and parking lot. No other windows though.

"Not exactly the Beverly Hills Wilshire, is it?" he smiled.

Katie glanced around and he could tell she was trying not to be negative. "It's a little rundown but it seems clean. At least, it beats sleeping in the van."

She threw the bags down then began to unbutton his shirt. He moaned, as he let her slide the shirt down his arms, "Katie, this really isn't the time."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I'm trying to help you so you can take a shower. Believe it or not, I'm not just interested in sex."

"Just getting me naked," he grinned. A groan of pain escaped his mouth when she had to pull his tank top over his head. He propped himself against the door as she moved on to his belt buckle.

A knock startled them but they heard Parker say, "Guys, I got ice for you."

Eliot looked out the window to make sure that she was alone and opened the door. Her eyes filled with amusement, but she said nothing.

"We're going to get something to eat. What do you want?" she asked Katie. They knew well enough what Eliot would and wouldn't eat.

"I'll eat anything, except pickles or onions," Katie said. She reached into her purse and grabbed some money. Parker snatched it with a grin before Eliot could say anything. Usually Hardison handled their traveling expenses and they split everything up at the end.

With Parker happily on her way, Eliot resumed his position against the door and Katie helped him undress the rest of the way. She was examining his swollen eye really closely when she casually asked, "So is she a former lover?"

"Who? Parker? No, definitely not."

She rolled her eyes. "You know who I mean, the gorgeous, exotic chick that did this to your face."

"She's a hired killer."

"Yeah, I got that much. But you seemed to have history with her…" she trailed off and blushed, glancing away.

Eliot didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her but how could he explain that it was just one night of random sex without it seeming like he was saying he and Katie were more than that?

"Never mind," she said, turning away. "It doesn't matter." He heard the flare of anger in her voice and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to know if she wanted to kill me just because of the money or was there an added benefit? A woman scorned or whatever." She wouldn't face him and he grew more amused.

"You assume she was scorned."

That made her pause. He saw the tension in her back, wondered if she'd throw something at him again. She walked away, into the bathroom. She came back out and thrust towels into his arms before turning away. He grabbed her arm.

When she kept her back to him, he whispered, "It was one night. We crossed paths on a job. Trust me, she only wants the money. She just said that about me to get under my skin."

Eliot debated the sense in his urge to comfort her but felt better when she relaxed. He carefully drew her into his arms, resting his forehead against hers. She kissed around his swollen eye gently, delicate brushes of her lips. He hated that it made him feel...something…because he didn't want to _feel_ anything. She wasn't even here for 24 hours and he's already comforted by her presence.

"Do you need help in the shower?" she offered.

He grinned wickedly. "I think I'd end up hurting more in the process."

Katie laughed. "I meant, me actually helping you. You're such a dirty old man."

Eliot kissed her hard, his tongue dueling with hers before he began nibbling on her lip. "Who are you calling old? If I wasn't in this condition, I'd wear your young ass out."

"Since you're in this condition partially because of me, I'll give you a rain check." She ran her tongue lightly over his lips before taking his hands and walking backwards in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on. Shower."

"Don't answer the door no matter who it is," he commanded before ducking in the bathroom.

After washing his body and shampooing his hair, Eliot let the hot water pound down on his aching muscles while he leaned against the tile wall. Today had been brutal. Mikel Dayan almost got the better of him since he was already injured. At first he'd held back a little, always uneasy about hitting a woman, any woman. But when she got him pinned down, he'd unloaded on her. He couldn't believe she had been hired for the hit on Katie. He'd expected the mob to handle things internally and usually they deal in guns, he had a scar to prove it. Of course, having a one-night stand at his own apartment with a woman willing to kill anyone for the right price had been stupid and careless on his part. He was going to have to move.

The water had started to cool so he reluctantly got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He wiped off the mirror and examined himself. He'd looked worse before. Annoyed that a woman had done most of the damage, he turned away from the mirror. Women were going to be the death of him.

"Let me help you," Katie said from the doorway. He allowed her to bind his ribs without too many complaints. He pulled on some sweatpants and then allowed her to sit him down and put ice on his eye.

"You need a naughty nurse outfit." He grinned as she fussed over him. Grabbing her behind, he pulled her to him.

"You can't handle that right now so be good."

Eliot really wished he could argue that point but she was right. Hardison and Parker came up, talking with them while they ate. After dinner, Katie urged him to go to bed as the other three sat up for awhile playing poker. He drifted off listening to them and some God-awful music Hardison was playing on the radio.

Waking up when Katie shut and locked the door after the others left, he watched her as she got ready for bed. In just a t-shirt and panties, she appeared to be ready to climb into the other bed but he grabbed her hand.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she whispered, before running her fingers through his damp hair.

"I want company." She carefully climbed into bed with him, resting her head against his arm. He paused a minute before he clarified. "_Naked_ company."

"You're not in any condition for 'naked company'," she laughed softly.

"I just want to feel your skin against me," he murmured, still half asleep. She hesitated, then sighing, she sat up to remove her clothes. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his un-injured side, draping her leg over his thigh.

Eliot wrapped his hand around the curve of her hip, pressing his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss but grew more intense and heated within moments. She seemed resistant at first, most likely because of his injuries, but she soon allowed him to ravish her mouth hungrily. God he wanted her again. He cursed his body for his lack of control. Every time he'd feel like he finally had reined himself in, she'd move a certain way or make a tantalizing sound, driving him crazy.

Finally she pulled away from his lips, breathing heavily. "We should stop…"

"I don't want to stop." He brought her hand down to his throbbing cock and when she moaned softly, he kissed her hard.

Katie pulled away, protesting, "You need to rest."

"No, right now, I need you," he began moving her hand up his cock slowly. "Deny you want me and I'll stop."

Eliot heard the hitch her breath like she meant to speak but her hand moved a little faster. He allowed her to stroke him for a few minutes, intently, like she silently compromised with a hand-job, but he'd be damned if he'd come in a beautiful, naked woman's _hand_. She began sucking on his neck then moving her hot mouth to his shoulder. When her thumb circled the head of his cock, he groaned loudly.

"Climb on top," he commanded.

She ran her tongue along his ear before whispering, "I don't want to hurt you."

"_This_ is hurting me," he growled, squeezing her hand to stop it from moving. "You do the work and I won't get hurt."

Finally relenting, Katie sat up and straddled him quickly. He could still see her by some lights filtering through the curtains. When she slid slowly down over him, he wasn't surprised to find her as hot and wet as she was. He buried his fingers into her thighs, bruising her.

"Ride me, sweetheart."

Katie tightened around him before she asked, "How fast do you want it baby?"

"Slow," he whispered, loving the feeling of her around him. She rose up almost completely before tightening again as she slid back down. The way she massaged him with her inner muscles made him throb.

"I could fuck you all day," she gasped.

"When I recover, I'm going to tie you to the bed for a week and test that," he responded.

"Mmm…that sounds good to me honey." He could tell she was getting more turned on.

"I'm going to do things you never dreamed of," he promised, biting back a moan.

"You'd be surprised at the things I dream. I'm not as sweet and innocent as I look."

God he had visions of all the things he'd do to her. "Faster," he moaned. He was surprised when she stopped and grinded against him.

"How bad do you want it?" she teased, clenching down hard as she moved her hips in circles. Leaning forward, she came inches away from his lips and whispered, "Do you want it enough to beg?"

Eliot bit his lip trying to regain control. Two can play this game. And he could play it _better_.

He quickly grabbed her by the back of the neck with one hand and her throat with the other. "I'm not good at begging. But I'll take what I want from you and I won't be gentle."

"Oh, I know you won't," she whispered continuing her little dance on his cock but he felt how wet she was getting.

"Is that what you want, Katie? You want me to hold you down and fuck you so hard you can't breathe?"

"Tell me you don't burn with the thought of burying your cock deep inside my mouth as you come." Katie licked his lips.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He flexed inside her and she gasped.

In between panting breaths, she moaned, "Yes, I want to taste you."

"You're tired of those nice guys panting after you like puppies. You need to being reminded who is in charge." When she started to move again, he grasped her throat a little harder, though careful not to actually hurt her.

"Oh fuck," she whispered and he sensed she was close to coming.

"You're addicted to the rush already, aren't you? The danger of me losing control with you, hurting you…you don't want pain, but it makes you so _hot_ to live on the edge, wondering how far you can push me."

"Oh god, yes," she replied desperately trying to move against him but he held her firmly.

"You're close aren't you baby?" he teased her lips with his teeth. When she moaned and nodded, he turned her words around on her. "Do you want it enough to beg?"

Katie stiffened and he felt her refusal for a few moments. He grinned wickedly, wondering if her passion or stubbornness would win out.

"Come on Katie, tell me what you want." Releasing her throat, he moved his hand down her body, rubbing her nipples, her stomach until he reached between them and stroked her clit once.

She moaned louder and he did it again. She attempted to grind against his hand but he continued to tease her, using every ounce of self control he had. If he thought he physically could, he would have flipped her over and fucked her so hard she couldn't walk for a week. When he thumbed her clit the third time, she finally whimpered and he knew he had her.

"Please Eliot!" she pleaded. When she broke, so did his resistance. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and brought her down hard on him a few times. Katie sat up and rode him faster. She arched her back, clamping down on him as she screamed his name.

Eliot felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. He kept burying himself in her over and over again before he finally came so hard it left him breathless. He couldn't move without his ribs killing him so he lay still trying to regain his senses.

It took him a moment to register someone banging on the door. "Eliot! Are you two all right?"

'Parker!' he thought but he couldn't speak.

Katie finally caught her breath and yelled back in irritation, "We're fine."

"But I heard a scream."

"Damnit Parker! Go to bed," Eliot yelled in response.

There was a long silence then Parker asked, "You're sure? I'd feel better if I saw for myself."

Katie started laughing. "Parker!"

Eliot watched the window and didn't see Parker's shadow walking away. He groaned. "She's not going to leave until she's sure we're okay."

"Are you serious?" Katie waited a moment then got off him and threw her shirt on. "I can't believe this." She shook her head laughing. Throwing a cover across him, she wrapped his towel around her waist, unable to find her panties in the dark. She unlocked and opened the door a few inches. "See? We're fine."

"But you screamed," Parker argued attempting to look over her head at Eliot, finally pushing the door open further. "I thought something happened to you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud," Katie responded with a touch of guilt.

"What were you doing?" Parker's question caught her off guard and when she didn't answer, the blond looked her in the eyes for a minute. "Oh! You were…"

Eliot had never seen Parker so flustered and he tried not to laugh at her. "You can go back to bed now." She quickly left the door and rushed by the window.

Katie relocked the door and leaned up against it. "Your friends are..."

"She means well." He sighed.

"I know. It's kind of sweet in a very annoying timing kind of way." She tossed the towel onto the other bed and pulled her shirt back off. Easing into bed beside him, she sat up on one elbow. "That was…amazing by the way."

"Yes it was." He grinned. "I was hoping for a quickie but you far exceeded my plans. I had no idea how naughty you were."

Katie pouted, her eyes widening innocently making him chuckle. "Don't even pretend that you didn't start this!"

"I just wanted you to make love to me," he rubbed his hand down her side. "Not drive me insane."

"You bring that out in me," she whispered. "It's a complete rush to lose control."

"You know I'd never hurt you though right?" he asked, concerned.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I trust you. That's why I can let go."

"Katie…" he whispered, at a loss for words. This was too intense. The way she looked at him, the way she made him feel, the way she surrendered herself to him completely, it made him want to promise her the world but he knew he couldn't deliver it.

"I know. It's just sex," she replied. She shrugged, but he could hear the hurt in her voice. She lay on her back no longer touching him. And he ached to have her touching him.

Damnit. Shit. Fuck!

"It's not just sex," he said finally. "I don't know what it is." He looked at her before he added, "But I can't…I shouldn't…damnit!" He turned to glare at the ceiling.

"What? You can't or shouldn't what?" she demanded.

"I can't give you what you want. I'm not the kind of guy you need."

She sat up slowly before turning around to glare at him. "Oh I see. Because I'm rich and you're still just that poor kid from the wrong side of town, huh? You're not good enough for me? Wake up Eliot! I'm not rich anymore and you grew up," she fumed before getting off the bed. He attempted to stop her but she slapped his hand away.

"You know what? Fuck being happy. I'll just learn to shut up and marry well like everyone planned for me to. Thanks for letting me slum it and using you for my personal fuck toy today." She stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled at her. He didn't know whether to strangle her or pound his head against the wall.

Katie stayed in the bathroom for an hour. Eliot watched the time change on the digital clock beside the bed. She came out and climbed into the other bed, turning away from him.

"Real mature," he muttered.

"Fuck you." She kept her back to him.

"Are we really not going to talk about this?"

"Nope."

Eliot had to count to ten to prevent himself from getting off the bed and grabbing her, due to the most overwhelming urge to turn her over his knee. Spoiled brat. She really knew how to push his buttons. That was for sure. He _hated_ that. Fine, if she wants to give him the silent treatment, he'd let her.

After he realized she had gone to sleep and really intended to not talk to him, he sighed under his breath. This was going just fuckin' great.


	6. Rattlin' Sound

_Oh I said you better run real fast  
When you hear that rattlin' sound  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

The next morning Eliot woke up slowly, forgetting where he was for a moment. His whole body felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. The swelling had gone down in his eye enough that he could at least open it. He glanced over to the other bed and was surprised to find it empty. Before he could panic, he saw Katie walk out of the bathroom.

"The others are waiting," she said, seeing he was awake.

Her hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail and she had on makeup and perfume. She was dressed in skin tight black pants and a low cut shirt. She didn't even look like the same girl from yesterday. She looked hot, like a model heading to a photo shoot but aloof and arrogant. She acted like he wasn't in the room while she put on gold hoop earrings.

Ah…she was wearing her rich bitch costume!

Eliot knew this was going to be a very long day. He cautiously sat up. As he debated what to say to her, he watched her repacking her clothes into the bag. Reluctantly he stood up, grabbed his own clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. She continued to ignore him when he returned.

"Katie…"

"My name is Kate," she said coldly, shooting him a warning look before turning away again.

Oh, she was trying to put him in his place. Cute. He came up behind her and waited. When he sensed the tension in her body, he put his mouth close to her ear and said as charmingly as he could with sarcasm purposefully dripping from it, "Yes, ma'am. Or would you prefer _**Miss Stanton-Williams**_?"

Eliot refused to play this game. Let her be pissed off. Maybe then they'd stop having sex and complicating matters. He jerked the door open and waited for her to join him. They met the others in Hardison and Nate's room.

Her ice princess routine melted away around the others. She was speaking geek with Hardison, treating Nate like he was a genius as she hung on his every word, and talked clothing and acting with Sophie. He thought he was going to be sick when she seemed to even be _bonding_ with Parker. Katie had been a drama major in college and she apparently got her money's worth from her education. He was pretty sure that Nate and Sophie caught on quickly enough, but Hardison and Parker were eating it up.

Katie stood and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a twenty. "I'm hungry," she said to him. When he narrowed his eyes, she pushed the money into his hand and added, "Keep the change." Then she returned to her spot on the couch, clearly dismissing him, like he was some kind of step-and-fetch-it boy.

God dammit, she pushed his buttons! He wasn't going to indulge her enough to argue with her. He ignored Nate watching him with amusement.

"Call room service, princess." Eliot tossed the money onto the table. When she looked over at him, he gave her a look that dared her to say more.

The room grew tense while the two of them glared at each other until Parker cluelessly replied, "They don't have room service here."

"You know, I'm hungry too," Hardison jumped up. "Why don't Parker and I go get some food from that diner?"

"I'll go with you," Katie stood up to follow.

"Sit down," Eliot demanded.

"We're in the middle of New fuckin' Jersey, I think it's probably safe." Katie kept walking toward the door.

When Eliot stood up with the intent of jerking her back into her seat, Nate intervened and handed her a com. "She'll be with Parker and Hardison. Keep this in your ear. Eliot can monitor the three of you."

Katie had a flicker of annoyance and defiance in her eyes, but she smiled sweetly. "You're the boss." Then she followed Parker outside.

Sophie drifted her gaze to Eliot and he knew what was coming. She smiled with a little bit of 'I told you so' in her expression.

"You want to talk about this?" she offered as she watched him pull back his hair into a pony tail.

"What do you think?" he replied, putting in his com, signaling the end of the conversation.

"So I guess I missed the excitement last night," Hardison was asking Katie.

"I wouldn't say it was _that_ exciting." He'd expected her attempt at a not-so-subtle jab to his ego and she didn't disappoint.

Parker's reply did make him grin though. "Well I've never screamed like _that_."

"Over the years I've gotten really good at faking things," Katie muttered. "Drama grad, what can I say?"

"Oh, I see." Eliot could hear the amusement in Hardison's voice. "I'm guessing I don't need to remind you that he can hear us, right?"

Katie quickly changed the subject and he tuned out their chatter. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

Her silent treatment went on for days. She spent more time with Parker and Hardison, seeming to gravitate to them. Probably because Nate and Sophie were aware of the game while the hacker didn't care much either way. Her relationship with Parker could be a problem though. He fully expected the two daredevils to do something stupid any minute. While Parker could always handle the aftermath, everyone knew she was a little bit fragile behind the tough exterior, much like Katie. And Parker also had learned from the times she'd gone rogue on them. He kept trying to put a stop to Parker teaching her to lift wallets and shit like that but every time he said something, Katie just tried to learn more. At least they weren't jumping off the top of the hotel.

Eliot began to heal during the time they made plans. Nate didn't want to head to Kentucky without Eliot being physically up to the challenge. Sterling and the FBI had wasted a few days trying to track them down in Los Angeles and Hardison had gotten some information on the gunman's wallet from the other night. Unfortunately, this mob family seemed to be new in the states and very little was known about them other than the fact they had ties to the Italian mafias in New York and Chicago. The lack of information bothered Eliot and Nate more than anything.

At night, they slept in separate beds and she continued to ignore him, much to his annoyance. She changed clothes in front of him like he wasn't there and she made sure she put on a show. Her subtle attempts to get under his skin were more of an annoyance than anything else but he missed her affection. He knew it was probably for the best though.

Still…it'd been nice while it lasted.

oOooOo

Katie felt like she was in hell. Her stubborn pride wouldn't let her talk to Eliot but she hated being so close to him yet so far away. She'd pushed him a few times to get a reaction, but rarely received more than a glare.

'Guess it was just sex,' she thought in disgust. She hated the fact she had actually started to have feelings for him beyond their previous relationship.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sophie asked, surprising her while she brooded.

"Who?" Katie tried to look innocent, but Sophie cocked her head to the side and Katie shrugged. "And say what?"

"Whatever you're feeling. Be honest with him," Sophie urged. "He respects directness. But he won't come to you. He's too stubborn for that."

Katie sighed. She knew Sophie was right but didn't realize how stubborn Katie was.

"Remember what you said, he's all you have left." Sophie watched her and Katie knew the grifter was reading her body language, even though at times it felt like she could read her mind.

"He doesn't want me," Katie said dismissively. The statement hurt to say aloud.

"Well, if you're expecting him to send you roses and beg your forgiveness, that's not going to happen. But I think you know there is something between the two of you. He's hurting too. You've opened him up to his past and that's painful for him." Sophie placed her hand on Katie's arm. "But before you approach him, you need to decide what you want from him. White picket fences and charity balls aren't ever going to be part of his future."

"Mine either. Everyone I knew turned their back on me. As far as I'm concerned, that shit is the past."

"What will you do?" Sophie asked.

"I haven't really thought past getting my name cleared and John's reputation restored," Katie admitted.

"You're so young and you'll have the money to do whatever you want to do." Sophie smiled.

Katie shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know how to react to the other woman. Their worlds were so far apart and Katie felt like a country bumpkin next to Sophie. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She gave up on dreaming a long time ago. Her life had been planned out from birth practically. The only things that really mattered to her and that tied her to anything substantial were gone. No amount of money could fix that. Sure, she could buy more horses or build another ranch, but that had never been _her_ dream. It had been her legacy.

"And as you pray in your darkness for wings to set you free, you are bound to your silent legacy," she whispered.

When Sophie looked surprised, Katie said, "It's from a song by Melissa Etheridge."

"I know the song. It always reminds me of Eliot," Sophie replied. When Katie furrowed her brow, Sophie added, "You are digging for the answers until your fingers bleed, to satisfy the hunger, to satiate the need."

Katie was quiet for a moment.

"He doesn't talk much about his past," Sophie commented. "We met Aimee and he's let a few things slip here and there, but that's it."

"John always thought he'd marry Aimee. I never quite got their relationship. It seemed like she chased after him because he was such a bad boy, then she wanted him to become something else." Katie smiled. "She should know that some wild horses _can't _be broken. It's not a conscious decision he's making, it's just his nature."

"You seem to understand him quite a bit."

Katie sighed. "He was more than just my brother's best friend. He's like family. You see, my mama was a lot like Aimee. She married my daddy thinking she could tame him and was in it for a challenge. But she never broke him. So when we were kids there was a lot of pressure for us to live up to the Stanton name. When my brother met Eliot, my daddy encouraged John to keep him around. He knew that it would be good for my brother to see how 'normal' people lived."

Sophie chuckled. "Your father considered Eliot 'normal'?"

Katie couldn't help but laugh. "He did at first. He caught on fairly quickly that Eliot was a little hellion but I think he thought maybe John and Eliot would balance each other out. It worked for John. Eventually my parents came to think of Eliot as their second son although my mother wasn't as thrilled about his affect on John and I as my father was."

"You miss them a lot, don't you? Your family?"

Tears burned Katie's eyes but she simply nodded. "Maybe that's what this is; just an attempt to hold on to my past."

Sophie nodded her understanding. Katie had gotten the impression that she had a long history with Nate.

No matter what this was with Eliot, Katie had to resolve it somehow. She loved him too much to lose him.

oOooOo

Eliot finished packing his bags and heard Katie enter the room.

"We're leaving tonight. Thought it would be better to get into town at night," he told her.

"Where are we going to stay?" she asked.

"My father's cabin," he replied shortly. "It's out of the way."

"You still own that?

He stiffly nodded. "Only thing he left me so I held onto it. John kept an eye on it for me even did some repairs on it I think, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"I didn't know that," she mused aloud.

He turned to look at her. "Good. Maybe no one else from your past does either."

Katie held his gaze and he wondered what was going on. She opened her mouth to say something but apparently changed her mind. Her eyes flickered away and he sighed, shaking his head. "Pack your stuff, Kate."

"Katie," she said softly.

He studied her through narrowed eyes attempting to decide if she was jerking his chain or trying to be difficult. She seemed on the verge of tears when she walked past him into the bathroom and said, "I don't like it when you call me Kate."

After she closed the door, he stared at it for a few moments trying to figure out what the hell he'd done now. One minute she's demanding he call her Kate and now she doesn't like it? When she came out of the bathroom, she began to pack, trying not to look at him.

Deciding she was just nervous about going back to Kentucky, he sat down on the bed, flipping on the radio. He scanned the channels until he found one with decent music. Anything was better than the strained silence between him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft, he barely heard it. He glanced up and she turned away quickly.

Eliot waited for her to say more but she didn't.

"Come here," he said, gently. When she walked over he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace, relaxing against him, her fingers playing with his hair. Words were unnecessary.

oOooOo

The team arrived in Kentucky before dawn. Eliot drove and Katie kept him awake while Parker and Hardison slept in the back. She felt sick and grew silent when they drove near the back acres of the ranch.

"Do you want me to stop? It's still dark enough, you'd be safe," Eliot offered but she shook her head.

"We'll go together after we clear this up, put flowers on their graves," she tried to smile and he patted her knee.

"I always forget how beautiful it is," he replied.

"I guess you'll have time to go see Aimee again after this is settled."

He darted his eyes back to her before returning his gaze back to the road. "Nah. I think she'd prefer I kept my distance. I still talk to Willie occasionally."

"You miss her," she said, looking out the window.

"I guess part of me does. But…we're just too different now. She's a small town girl and wants a guy who'll buy her a house with white picket fence and settle down to the quiet life. I thought I could be that guy at one time but now I know I'll never be." He smiled at her. "And I'm okay with that."

"God, all I ever wanted to do was get out of this shit town. I wanted to see every corner of the world. I loved the horses and my family, but I never wanted to run the ranch. I saw how much John sacrificed of his life to it and I just didn't want that." She ran her hand through her hair. "You probably think I'm a spoiled brat. Had it all and didn't want it."

Eliot shook his head and replied, "No, I don't think you're spoiled for wanting something different. When this is over, you can do whatever you want."

He turned onto the gravel road that led back to his father's cabin which woke Parker and Hardison up. He drove deep into the woods and Katie smiled. "This brings back old memories."

"Where the hell are we?" Parker looked out the window in confusion.

"I'm expecting to hear _Dueling Banjos_ any minute," Hardison replied and Parker snorted.

"Dammit Hardison! That was Georgia and on a freakin' river!" Eliot yelled at him.

"Squeal like a pig!" Parker said in Hardison's ear and Katie laughed so hard her ribs ached.

"You people are…" Eliot stopped when the glare of lights lit up the windshield. He slammed on the brakes. Hardison flew on top of Parker and she grunted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hardison yelled at Eliot.

"Security lights."

"Yeah and?"

"It doesn't have security lights," Eliot said and backed the van up enough that the lights went out. He grabbed Katie's arm, pulling her out of the seat. "Get in the back. Hardison, call Nate and wait for my signal. Parker, come with me."

As Katie climbed into the back of the van she saw Eliot running through the woods with Parker following him. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode. Although it was probably only thirty minutes, it seemed like hours before Eliot walked out and signaled Hardison to pull in. The lights didn't turn on when they did.

"Apparently John decided to make some 'upgrades'," Eliot said with a note of irritation. He started grabbing their bags from the back of the van.

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked curiously.

"He left a note." Parker popped up beside Eliot to grab her stuff. She had a habit of just appearing out of nowhere. It was a bit unnerving.

Curiosity got the best of Katie and she jumped out of the van to walk into the cabin. Her mouth dropped open in shock. A huge screen TV took up most of the wall that didn't have the fireplace on it. In the middle of the TV was a Post-it. Walking over she saw her brother's scrawling handwriting.

'_Happy Birthday, old man! _

_PS Sorry about the lights but it keeps the raccoons out of the trash.'_

She smiled sadly. The TV and the note had so many inches of dust on them, she knew it had been done many years ago.

Parker came inside, asking, "Did you see the hot tub?"

"Hot tub?" Katie flipped around and followed the blonde to the back porch. "Holy shit! I can't believe John put in a hot tub."

Parker lifted the cover and both of them jumped back with a scream. Hardison and Eliot came tearing through the cabin and found the two women backed up against the farthest railing of the porch.

"What?" Eliot yelled.

"There's a cat in there!" Parker screamed.

Katie looked at her in surprise. "That wasn't a cat! It's a possum. Wait…you were scared of a cat?"

"They clean themselves with their tongues!" Parker exclaimed and once again Katie stared at her completely baffled.

"What's all the noise out here?" Sophie said from the doorway.

Eliot blocked her path quickly. "Go inside. I don't need three screaming women out here." He pushed Sophie back in the cabin. Grabbing an ax that was propped up beside the door, he said, "Hardison, you lift the lid and I'll kill it."

"Do I look like I know how to kill a possum?" Hardison's mouth gaped open. "And if you lift that lid, you're going to have two women _and_ a man screaming out here."

Katie started giggling and began pushing Parker towards the cabin. "I'll help you, Eliot. After the initial shock, I think I can handle it, but do you really have to kill it? I mean…"

"Let him kill it. Please let him kill it," Hardison called over his shoulder. "Nate, can we go stay somewhere that doesn't have rabid killer animals? I'd feel safer in the ghettos of LA. Oh hold up, did you all see this TV? Sweetness! I'm in love."

Eliot shook his head and Katie began to laugh uncontrollably again. He muttered to her, "I swear, these people are making me crazy."

"Parker's not afraid of gunmen or jumping off a high rise but she's terrified of cats?" she gasped in between laughing.

"I don't even begin to understand it," he shrugged as he began to smile.

"God it feels good to laugh again. I wonder if this is complete insanity kicking in or something," she replied.

They stopped laughing when Nate appeared in the doorway looking serious. "You two might want to come see this."

Both of them followed him into the living room, where everyone was staring at the art hanging opposite of the TV. Katie didn't understand why everyone had gotten so quiet. When she glanced at Eliot, he explained. "A safe has _recently_ been installed."

"How do you know?" she asked and was surprised when he pulled the painting away, showing a safe. "So?"

"Why would John install a safe in my cabin in the middle of the woods without telling me?" he asked her. "He had something to hide that he couldn't hide at the ranch. Parker?"

"On it."

Katie went and sat down on the couch. She watched Parker, but her mind was elsewhere. Her brother had kept this cabin from her. And now apparently he kept the safe from Eliot. Unlike the TV and hot tub, she couldn't chalk this up to him trying to surprise his friend. He actually hid something from them both. "What else did you hide?" she whispered to herself and honestly didn't know if she wanted to find out.

Parker opened the safe with a click but didn't pull open the door, moving aside to let Eliot do it. He took a deep breath and glanced over at her before he opened it. Katie closed her eyes, terrified to see what was going to happen next.

"I think I found the missing two million," Eliot announced before opening the door all of the way for everyone to see. Katie stood up and walked over in shock as Hardison whistled loudly.

Eliot picked up a velvet box off the top of the cash. After opening it, he handed it to her with a slight smile. Katie started crying when she saw what was inside. John had taken all of the jewelry that belonged to four generations of women in her family. She'd searched for it in the house after the safety deposit box was empty but couldn't find it.

Eliot was reading a note that he'd found and holding a brown envelope. When she looked at him, he read it aloud. "I knew you'd find this, D. Figure out the rest. And protect Katie."

"Figure out the rest?" Katie exclaimed. "What does he expect you to pull a Sherlock Holmes and solve some kind of mystery? Why didn't he just tell you in the note?"

"Maybe he didn't figure it out himself before he died," Nate suggested. "I'm just assuming your brother wasn't trying to be cryptic simply to annoy you."

"No, you're probably right," she answered. "What's in the envelope?"

"Pictures of you and a pack of cigarettes," Eliot sounded surprised. Walking over to the table he dumped them all out.

"Those aren't just pictures. They're surveillance photos," Nate sat down as he and Eliot began to look through the pictures. The others moved in closer and began scanning the pictures as well.

"What do you mean surveillance photos?" Katie asked, frustrated that they once again seemed to be speaking in code.

"Like a Private Investigator takes," Sophie explained.

"So my brother hired a PI to spy on me?"

"These aren't recent," Eliot said, turning around and handing her one of them. "When were they taken?"

"How would I know?" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, this is really important. We need to know when and where these were taken." He pulled her to look at the pictures.

Pushing a couple of them around the table, she said, "Vanderbilt, a few years ago."

"Study them and think hard. We need to narrow it down a little bit more than that," Nate suggested. "Look at the surroundings, what season is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she picked up a few of them and studied them. "Fall, I think. The trees are bare but I'm still wearing short sleeves so it couldn't be too cold."

"Good. Now, do you know what year it is?"

"No, I don't think so. I went there for four years."

"Every year clothes change, hairstyles change, really study the pictures. There has to be something," Sophie urged her.

Katie tried to take in every detail but the years blurred together. Then she saw a picture of her and Sasha. She smiled. "It was my Junior year. Sasha was a freshman from Russia. I helped him learn English."

"Hey, look at the background in this picture," Hardison held it up. "It's announcing a football game."

"Yes! The Tennessee Volunteers! They were our rivals," Katie exclaimed.

"I can look up when the game was that year." Hardison grabbed his laptop bag. "Do you think I can get an internet signal out here?"

"Did you honestly just forget the big ass TV behind you? Don't you think that John would have made sure there was a way to connect cable or satellite?" Eliot snapped.

"You did great, Katie," Nate said with a smile.

"But I don't understand. What difference does all this make?"

"If we can find out when the pictures were taken, maybe we can connect it with an event in your life or a person in your life. Were you and Sasha more than friends?" Sophie asked. "Have you seen or heard from him since you graduated?"

"No and no. I left right after graduation to come back here to help John sober up."

"Did anything important happen around the time the pics were taken?"

"Nothing that I remember as being important, it was just life at college."

"What's with the cigarettes?" Parker said. "Why would anyone put them in a safe?"

"John didn't smoke," Eliot said before looking at Katie when she snatched the cigarettes. "What?"

"Oh my God, I know," she whispered, staring at the pack, feeling as if the blood was draining from her body. Everyone stared at her; even Hardison stopped typing to look up. "It's the tobacco company that Thomas' father owns."

"Thomas?"

"Wait. Is that the jerk you were going to marry?" Eliot exclaimed.

"Yes."

"And when did you meet him?" Nate asked.

"Valentine's Day, Junior year," Katie answered.

Eliot threw the pictures down on the table in disgust. "I guess we know who took these pictures. John must have found them somehow."

"I still don't understand. Why would Thomas be spying on me _before_ we were dating? Was he some kind of stalker?"

"No, you were a mark," Eliot said, before getting up and slamming outside.


	7. Clear My Vision

_I sit alone and try to shed this skin that I live in  
Trying to clear my vision once again  
Rattle Snake Smile ~ __Christian Kane_

_

* * *

_

Nate came outside and watched Eliot pace back and forth in front of the cars. He understood Eliot was trying to calm down but he also knew that Katie needed him right now. There was only so much Nate and the rest of the team could do in this situation. When she withdrew to a locked bedroom to get away from Sophie trying to comfort her, Parker picked the lock but Katie refused to talk to anyone.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but knowing about this man is a good thing," he called out to Eliot, walking down the stairs.

Eliot stormed back over and faced him. Nate froze when the hitter held up his hand but he was pointing to the cabin, not preparing to hit him.

"This man targeted her five years ago! And because she's a good person, she didn't know any better. She broke up with him because of the way he treated people. She trusted him! He used her goodness against her. He probably killed John. And he took everything from her and then tried to kill her!" Eliot seethed. "Tell me Nate, _how_ is that a good thing?"

"Because she has you!" Nate yelled in response. "Her brother trusted you to protect her because he knew you would. He knew you could do what he couldn't do. You said it yourself. Her family was good people. And normally, good people are the ones that end up the victims. But John knew you could do what he couldn't."

"What? Kill the fucker?"

"No! Turn this around so that being good isn't a weakness anymore. He could have killed him or hired someone to do it, but decided to handle it his way. You were the backup plan if being good and honest wasn't enough. He trusted you with something he valued more than anything else – Katie. He knew you were good enough to take care of her but willing to step over the line to take this scum down. And you will," Nate replied.

Eliot took a deep breath but didn't relax a bit. Nate could see his inner struggle so he said exactly what Eliot needed to hear, to remind him that he wasn't just a killer sent to put this guy down. He calmly explained, "Right now, Katie needs to see that her brother wasn't wrong to trust you. That she isn't to blame for his death. She said the first night – you're all she has. We can help you but you're the one she needs to reassure her that there is a reason to _hope_. Or she's going to end up like her brother. Dead or crawling deep inside a bottle wishing she was. Trust me. I know what hopelessness will do to you."

Eliot's expression was one of total misery. Rage showed in his stance and expression but his eyes reflected the overwhelming pain he was feeling. "How can _I _give her hope?"

"She loves you, Eliot," Sophie said from the doorway. "She cannot lose anyone else she loves. But you cannot cross that line where you forget what this is all about."

"If I kill this man, she's protected and I get her the revenge she needs," Eliot argued.

"No, it's not about revenge. It's about justice and knowing that she can trust someone again even after such a betrayal. That she can trust _herself_. Her family tried to protect her all her life. If you kill him, you're protecting her from _one_ man," Sophie insisted. "Who's going to be there to protect her from the rest? She needs someone who can restore her faith in herself."

"I can't do that!" Eliot yelled. "That's not what I do!"

"Yes, you _can_. But if you _won't_, John's death, losing her house, the money, everything else will be in vain because the man that took it all away, wins." Sophie held out her hands and shrugged. "If you don't have faith in yourself, he's already won. You might as well walk away now for all the good you'll be doing her. She doesn't need to see you _kill_ him. She needs to see the goodness inside you triumph over him."

Sophie waited for a moment then walked back inside.

"She's right, you know," Nate added.

Eliot ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the sky. "What's your plan?"

"Hardison is already working on gathering intel on this guy. We're going to steal her money back. If that's all he was after, we're going to take it away from him. Then when he has no ground left to stand on, we'll going to make his worst nightmare come true and hand him to the mob on a silver platter. With them, this isn't personal – they just want someone to pay."

Eliot resumed pacing a bit before he cooled off and Nate just let him burn the energy. He knew that younger man had heard what he and Sophie were saying and, even if he didn't like it, it made the most sense. Eliot would do the right thing, Nate was sure.

oOooOo

Katie got off the bed and grabbed her makeup bag so she could go brush her teeth, closing the bathroom door behind her since Parker was still in the bedroom. She looked in the mirror and was disgusted with herself, she turned away to find a washcloth. Her hands were shaky. After she washed her face, she unzipped the bag accidentally dumping half the contents into the sink.

"Dammit," she muttered, picking things up and throwing them back in. She saw the ring sitting in the sink and stopped cold.

She stared at the ring for a few moments. It was a beautiful two carat diamond and platinum Tiffany's ring; every girl's dream engagement ring. And it made her feel sick. She picked it up, barely looking at it, and wondered why she had kept it. Thomas had insisted, of course, thinking he'd change her mind. But she knew she would never do that. Yet she held onto the ring, just to avoid making an awkward situation worse. He'd begged her to stay, pleaded actually. He called her non-stop until she was forced to change her number to get any peace. John had even tried to convince him to leave her alone, threatened him.

Now she knew why. He needed the money. It wasn't heartbreak – it was desperation. She was just the key to her bank account. Thomas needed it badly enough to kill. But he didn't kill her, he killed John. She clutched the ring tightly, the diamonds digging deep into her palm. But the pain in her heart was so intense she didn't feel anything else.

Except rage.

It crept in slowly invading her like some kind of sickness. She felt like she had a fever and she physically hurt, her chest so tight she could barely breathe. Her heart raced and she began breathing heavy.

Visions of her time with Thomas flashed in her mind: the first time they met, their first kiss, his proposal…the first time he met John. Remembering how desperate Thomas was to win John over and how he begged her to stay when she broke off their engagement was too much for her. Something inside her snapped and she smashed her fist into the mirror, striking out at the person who once thought she loved her brother's killer: her. This was all _her_ fault. She might as well have killed John herself.

Katie didn't notice the mirror breaking or the shards opening up her hand and felt nothing when she slammed her fists into the wall. She tore the medicine cabinet open, throwing the contents from it, then ripped the shower curtain down. She needed to destroy _something_ before she destroyed herself.

When strong hands grabbed her, Katie swung around trying to push the person away. She didn't even notice who it was at first - she didn't care - she just had to escape. The fight or flight instinct kicked in and she struck out at Parker. Screaming in her head, she didn't even notice that she barely let a sound escape from her lips. The rage inside her drove her to push the other woman halfway across the room and strike at her when she grabbed her again, harder, tighter. The more Parker tried to restrain her, the madder she got but she couldn't escape the other woman's grasp.

As the two woman crashed down so that Parker pinned her on the floor, Katie's only thought was that she had to find Thomas and _kill_ him before this rage destroyed her.

oOooOo

Eliot showed Nate to the second bedroom and Sophie to the smaller room. Since it had bunk beds it made the most sense to put the smaller women in there than having Nate or Hardison's feet hanging off the end of the beds. He put the box of jewelry back in the safe, staring at the cash for a few moments.

"Why didn't you just call me, you fool?" he muttered to himself before shutting the safe again and swinging the painting back into place.

Hardison seemed to be content sleeping on the couch but he didn't see Parker anywhere. Concerned, he shook Alec a few times to wake him up, "Where's Parker?"

"I think she's in your room," the hacker said before rolling over.

Eliot left him and went into the master's bedroom, his father's former room, on the other side of the house. He was surprised to see that John hadn't touched this room at all. Apparently he didn't spend the night here when he had been there. Country music was playing on an old clock radio. Turning, he expected to find Parker sitting in a chair or something watching over Katie but both women were gone. Panic surged through him and he started to run back down the hall before he heard a sound in the bathroom.

He walked in and found a bloody mess, literally. Katie was sitting on the floor and was rocking back and forth with a look that said she wasn't all together there right then. Parker had her hands wrapped around a towel on Katie's hand and he could see the blood seeping through. The mirror on the medicine cabinet had been shattered, huge chunks of it all over the floor along with everything that had probably been in the cabinet, and the shower curtain had been ripped down. Blood was the walls, floor, and everywhere else including Katie.

Parker glanced up at him nervously and he could see some of the blood on her face and shirt as well.

"What happened?" He didn't move because he wasn't sure how Katie would react and Parker would end up being between them if he did.

"I heard the mirror break and tried to stop her before she got hurt. I think she thought I was going to hurt her or something," Parker explained but her eyes said more. She was protecting Katie from hurting herself and in the process had gotten hurt as well. He couldn't believe this had happened and no one heard the noise!

He took a deep breath and counted to ten before he asked, "Was she trying to hurt herself?"

Parker shook her head but didn't explain. He'd have to ask her questions later. Right now she seemed unwilling to answer them in front of Katie and he needed to see how seriously she was hurt.

"Katie, sweetheart, let me see your hand," he said but Parker's eyes grew wide as she quickly shook her head. It was then he realized that her leg was across Katie's, like she was holding her down. She tensed up as she watched Katie's face closely.

"Eliot is here." Her tone of voice was one he'd never heard Parker use before. It was very soft and quiet and completely monotone, like she didn't want to startle Katie. He put his hand over his mouth as he stepped back. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down as he felt the fury building inside him again. Any other time he would have punched something but he didn't want to freak Katie out further.

When he opened his eyes she was shaking her head, still staring at nothing. Parker glanced from Katie to him and he realized she was trying to signal him to leave the room. His eyes narrowed and Parker gave him a glare that made it clear that she thought she knew best at the moment.

He tightened his jaw and said, "I'm right outside the door." Backing away, he stepped back into the bedroom. He didn't know what to do, so he sat there and listened to Parker. But she talked so softly he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Eliot pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Hardison to come in here. He didn't want to deal with Nate and Sophie right now. Hopefully Hardison would wake up. He heard him stumbling down the hall. Before he could say anything, Eliot put his fingers to his lips. Now intrigued, Hardison walked quietly over to the door, glancing in.

Hardison almost stormed into the bathroom before Eliot stopped him, dragging him to the other side of the room.

"Are you just going to stand there? She's hurt!" Hardison whispered angrily.

Eliot glared and snapped back, "They wanted me to leave. I'm not sure what happened but I think Katie tore up the bathroom and Parker stopped her. She had to subdue her from the looks of things."

"Is she trying to kill herself?"

Surprised, Eliot stared at him. "I…don't…I don't know." Frankly, he didn't want to think about it.

The two men walked back to the doorway and attempted to listen. They still couldn't hear Parker but after a few minutes they heard Katie's anguished response.

"You don't understand! I slept with him."

Eliot bounced his head back against the wall wishing he could beat his own ass. Halfway into the thought, he saw Hardison waving at him like he'd gone mad, signaling him to listen again.

"I slept with him. He _made love_ to me. Don't you see? My brother's killer had his hands and mouth all over me and he was inside me…oh God, I'm going to be sick."

When he heard retching sounds coming from her, Eliot had to walk away. He heard Hardison come up behind him but he didn't say anything. He swallowed hard, gasping breaths of air, trying to smother the rage that he thought would choke him. Before he could stop himself, he put his fist through the wall; the temporary release of the fury barely soothing him.

"Keep it together. She doesn't need to see you punching _your_ hand through something, too," Hardison said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Let's go outside, walk it off."

Eliot grunted and shook his head.

"Parker's got this, all right?"

Eliot turned around and whispered back, "She won't know what to do, what to say. This is Parker we're talking about."

Hardison looked at him strangely. "Do you not remember what Parker did at the orphanage?"

"Those were kids. Unless you're telling me she's been…" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Violated?" Hardison replied and Eliot growled and had to take a few breaths to prevent himself from shoving his friend through the wall. "That's what this is about you know? What happened to Katie was more than a violation of trust – he victimized her to the point where it's almost like rape. And no, I don't think that Parker has been _sexually_ violated but when she was a child, her trust was violated in an equally vile way by the man she trusted most. So yeah, she _can_ relate and she's probably the only one here who can."

"Eliot?"

Looking at the door, he saw Parker signaling him over. She stepped back in the bathroom and he followed. "I think she might need some stitches."

Eliot approached Katie carefully. She seemed completely out of it but he didn't want to startle her. Turning to Parker, he said, "Can you ask Hardison to get me the first aid kit? I'd like you to stay with me."

"Sure." She looked exhausted and he felt bad that he'd never thought of Parker as having the emotional ability to do something like this. She constantly surprised him.

"Hey, Parker?" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Thanks."

She nodded and went to talk to Hardison. He waited until she returned to approach Katie. When she did, he finally closed the distance between them and knelt down. Mirror glass crunched under his boots and Katie looked at him guiltily.

"I'll clean it up," she whispered, reaching for a piece of glass.

"No, it's okay. I'll clean it up in a bit. Right now I need to see your hands," he reassured her. Her left hand was cut on the knuckles mainly, nothing too serious though. He tried to pry open her fist and she reluctantly opened it, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Take it. Please. I don't ever want to see it again," she whispered, dropping it like it had burned her.

Eliot picked it up and handed it to Parker. He knew it was worth a lot of money and he'd get someone to sell it for her so she could at least have the money. He noticed the diamond obsessed thief barely glanced at it before pocketing it like it was something disgusting.

Carefully, he pulled off the soaked towel off her right hand, which was covered in blood. Most of them were smaller cuts across her knuckles but there was a long open gash running from the center of the side of her hand down almost to her wrist. He grabbed a clean towel and continued to check for injuries. Her feet were bare and she had a few cuts on the bottom but none serious enough to need stitches. She had a bruise and small cut on her forehead.

"Did she hit her head on the tub or sink?" he asked Parker.

"I don't think so. I think that happened when I was trying to stop her. I might have done that," she replied.

"She didn't mean to," Katie quickly defended her.

"I know she didn't. I just need to make sure you don't have a concussion and I was afraid you hit it on the tub or something." Eliot attempted to smile lightly at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make such a mess." Huge tears began rolling down her face. "I think that's all I can do lately is make a mess of things."

"Katie, what happened to John isn't your fault."

"He was after my money and killed my brother, because I was such a fool and let him into my life. I don't even want the money," she whispered.

Eliot sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain something like this when she's in this state. "Listen to me. He's a scumbag and we're going to take him down. This is not your fault. Now let me help you up so I can get you cleaned up."

"No, just leave me alone. You don't understand." Katie began pushing him away and he could tell she was on the verge of losing it again. When he held her firmly, she tried to push him away even harder.

"No! You know I won't hurt you but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself either!" Eliot held her tightly and lifted her to her feet.

"I'm not trying to hurt myself! I want to kill him! I've been never wanted to kill someone before. He's living off my money, the money that he murdered my brother over. I want him to pay for what he did! He took everything from me! Don't you get that?" she screamed.

"I do. Believe me I do. But you're not a killer. Do you want to end up like me?"

"Yes! At least then no one will take advantage of my stupidity ever again. I never want to be a victim again! I'm tired of being weak and even caring about people!" she yelled, shoving him away from her.

Eliot grabbed her in a bear hug even as she fought against him. She needed to get this rage out, even if she had to take it out on him.

"I hate you! Let me go!" she screamed, beating her fists against his chest.

"No, Katie. It's not me you hate," he said, loud enough that she could hear but as calm as he could.

Eventually she stopped hitting him as hard, each blow hit home with less intensity. She said in between sobs, "I…hate…myself…for letting…this all happen."

"Sweetheart, you didn't _let_ this happen." Eliot put his hands on her face and tilted it to look at him. "Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't protect John or prevent his death. He chose to handle it the way he did. You didn't know there was a problem."

"If he had just told me what was going on, maybe I could have helped. Why didn't he trust me?" The sorrow in her eyes was like a knife in his heart.

"It wasn't a matter of trust. He did it because he loved you. He didn't want you hurt. He didn't come to me either, but I think it's because he didn't realize how bad these people really are. Don't blame him or yourself. Blame the motherfucker that did this to you. But I swear to you, we're going to help you get justice."

"I want revenge."

"No, darling. You're not going to sink to his level." Eliot brushed her hair away from her face. '_Retribution often means that we eventually do to ourselves what we have done unto others._'

'_It is in justice that the ordering of society is centered,_' Parker whispered from the doorway.

Eliot turned and glanced at her, a little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. She shrugged. When he turned back to Katie, she seemed calmer so he brought her to the sink and helped her clean up her hands.

Parker went and got a broom, but Eliot took it from her, leaning it against the wall. "You've done enough. Are you hurt?"

"No, her blood," Parker wiped at her face half-heartedly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested.

She frowned. "I'm wide awake now and…hungry."

They had driven through the night so it had to be close to eight in the morning. "We didn't stop and get any food," Eliot said. "But the markets should be open by now."

Grinning, she left the room and he heard her telling Hardison they were going shopping.

"I'm sorry," Katie whispered. "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you."

"I know. Stop apologizing, I'll start to get used to it." He kissed her lightly on the forehead before leading her into the bedroom. After she sat on the bed, he began pulling things out of the first aid kit. "I can use Steri-strips on this instead of sutures."

Katie watched him silently. Her energy all seemed spent. Eliot got a washcloth and she cleaned up the dried blood she still had on her, while he put a bandage on her forehead. Then he went down the hall to grab their bags.

"Do you want me to leave while you change?" he offered, not wanting her to feel uneasy. He wasn't sure if what Hardison said about her feeling sexually violated was true or not but he wasn't going to risk upsetting her.

She shook her head and let him help her take off her shirt and jeans. She had quite a collection of bruises on her. He guessed Parker subdued her pretty firmly, but as Katie pointed out, she did bruise easily.

"I want your shirt," she said quietly. He didn't ask why, just removed his shirt and handed it to her. "It's soft and it smells like you," she explained when she put it on.

"Smelling like me is a good thing?" He grinned, then ran his hand gently through her hair. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm so tired. I'm just…so so tired."

He wrapped her hand in gauze then looked at her for a long time. "Promise me something," he replied, sliding closer to her.

"What?"

"You won't try to hurt yourself like that again. I know you're upset but I need you to promise me you won't…"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I was mad. I didn't mean to break the mirror. I just lost control." She tried to shrug it off but she looked down in either guilt or shame.

"I understand. But I need you to promise me it won't happen again. You won't do anything that ends up getting you hurt." Eliot put his finger under her chin, forcing her to face him.

"One condition," she answered.

"What?"

"No matter what, you won't get yourself killed. Even if it means that I end up in jail or Thomas gets away with the money." Her eyes pleaded with him and he prayed he didn't break this promise, fearing how she'd deal with that.

"I'll promise if you do," he answered and she nodded.

"I promise. Let me go clean up the bathroom," she started to get off the bed but he wouldn't let her.

"No, you go to sleep," he insisted.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She grabbed his hand.

Eliot bent over and kissed her tenderly. "Are you sure? I can sleep in that chair so you're not alone. Or Parker can sleep in here with you."

She shook her head. "I just want to sleep in your arms."

Kissing her again, he ran his hands down her back, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. With a faint smile, he said, "Let me sweep up the glass so you don't cut your feet then I'll come back."

She lay back, putting her head on the pillow, and watched him until he finished. He took off his t-shirt and jeans, grabbing a pair of shorts before tossing the bag on the floor. He got a blanket that had been in the van, not knowing how long it'd been since the linens in the cabin had been washed. He'd deal with that later.

Katie curled up around him, resting her head on his chest, over his heart. He had forgotten how good it felt to be this intimate with someone. Cuddling wasn't exactly his thing. He rarely spent the night with anyone: too many strings attached plus that awkward moment in the morning where he had to lie and say he'd call her or something. Occasionally, Parker would fall asleep in the van or at Nate's and use him as a pillow, but it was so platonic he didn't count that. But this was nice, comforting. Stroking her hair, he felt a sense of peace wash over him and realized he'd needed this as much as she had.

Before she fell asleep, Katie whispered, "I love you, Drew."

"I love you too, Katydid." He didn't realize he'd said it until it was out of his mouth.

It had seemed so natural, even when he called her by her childhood nickname and she called him by his birth name. Like Sophie had said earlier, he wasn't sure what this meant but he knew they _did_ love each other. He tightened his embrace around her listening to her soft rhythmic breathing.

Quotes:

'_Retribution often means that we eventually do to ourselves what we have done unto others.'_

_Eric Hoffer_

_It is in justice that the ordering of society is centered._

_Aristotle_


	8. Run Real Fast

_Well, you better run real fast, man,  
Or this one`s gonna knock you down  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Eliot awoke sometime late in the afternoon. Looking down, he saw that Katie was still sound-asleep so he slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb her. He could hear noises down the hall so he pulled on a t-shirt and quietly left the room.

Nate and Sophie were sitting at the table talking over coffee cups. He could smell Sophie's herbal tea mixing with the smell of fresh coffee from the kitchen. On the couch, Parker was half-lying across Alec, both of them sleeping. Nate looked up and smiled.

"Is Katie still asleep? Hardison said she had a rough time this morning," Sophie asked, her concern apparent.

"She's exhausted," Eliot replied, going to pour himself some coffee. He returned to the main room and sat down in a chair across from Nate. After a few sips of coffee, he stared at the cup for a few moments before he added, "It was tough."

"You okay?" Sophie gaze searched his face.

"You know me," he shrugged.

"Hmm. Which is why I asked."

"I'll be better after this is resolved." Looking at Nate, he asked, "Any idea how you're going to work this one?"

"First we need to get to Thomas. Apparently, his father made a bid to purchase Katie's land but he low-balled it quite a bit," Nate replied. "And it seems that Thomas has a condo here now. According to Hardison, he rented the space a few weeks before John was killed."

"So we need to get into that condo," Eliot answered.

"_We_ meaning the four of us," Nate said. "I need you to sit this one out, Eliot"

"What? Are you crazy?" Eliot snapped, tapping his finger on the table. "This man is a _killer_!"

"We don't know that he actually killed her brother. From what little bit of info Hardison found out earlier before he fell asleep, Thomas doesn't seem like the type to do the dirty work himself. Either way, we can't risk you being recognized here." Nate sat forward, putting his elbows on the table. "Besides, you need to protect Katie. We don't know how much of a presence this mob has locally."

Eliot scowled, knowing Nate was right. "So what _do_ I do?"

"We have to get into his condo and find out what we can before we can make further plans. But we still need more information from Katie, if you think she's up to it," Nate explained.

"I am." Katie walked in and sat down in the empty chair, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Still wearing Eliot's shirt over a pair of shorts, she looked so young now.

"How are you feeling?" Sophie asked as Eliot got up to get her a cup of coffee.

"I'm okay." Katie attempted a weak smile but her eyes showed she was still anything but okay. Turning to Nate, she asked, "What do you want to know?"

Nate's gaze flickered over to Eliot, who studied Katie for a moment then gave him a nod of consent. He knew Nate sensed how fragile she was now but also knew she'd feel better when this was over. The sooner they got answers, the better.

Katie answered all of their questions, even the ones that touched extremely close to her heart. She seemed calm but Eliot sensed it was a façade. They'd been asking her questions for an hour or so when Hardison and Parker woke up. Alec began researching things while Parker poured a bowl of cereal and listened to them from her perch on the counter.

"Did you have a will? Who would inherit if you had died in the fire?" Nate asked and Katie was quiet, thinking for a few moments.

"My brother and I were each other's primary beneficiary. If one of us died, there was some going to specific employees, charities, and Eliot. The wills were written after my parents' death when I was fourteen so I don't understand it all. I just remember what I heard at the reading of John's will. Something about a trust that was formed that would give equal shares of the ranch and land to the employees as well as a certain amount of the money to maintain it. I think the rest of the money was left to Drew – I mean, Eliot."

Hardison gave a low long whistle. "Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" Eliot asked, shocked. John had never told him that.

"Oh shit! I also remember there was a special section that was repeated from my parents' wills and several generations back. Something about how the estate would remain with blood relatives in the Stanton line if we had any children, even if we were married. I do know that was an iron clad thing because when my mother died before my father, the whole estate transferred to me and John, not dad. Some paranoid blah blah about bad marriages," Katie explained, waving her hand around.

"Wait...back up a little bit," Eliot sat up and looked at her intently. "Your family has a special clause in the will to prevent the estate falling into the wrong hands if you guys married a gold digger but the majority of the estate goes to _me_ if you two were to die?"

Katie shrugged. "Well yeah…it's not like we could take it with us and John considered you part of the family anyway. I'm sure we would have revised the wills if and when we had children of our own but…who else would we leave it to?"

Eliot eyes widened but he was too speechless to even answer. She acted like they were just leaving him a family pet, close to fifty million dollars. He was touched but…wow. If John was here now he'd probably kick his ass for being so generous.

Returning his focus to the conversation he watched Nate furrow his brow before asking, "Did you have any life insurance?"

Katie shook her head. "I can't imagine why John would take any out on me. He only had any because the ranch employees and their families were in a group insurance plan and it was required that he had a policy since he was the owner." Katie got up and refilled her cup with coffee before she returned to her seat. "I really don't know all of the details about the business though. It would probably be on his laptop."

"It sounds like your family took good care of their employees." Sophie smiled. "It's a nice change to see something like that from a wealthy family."

"Most of the families that worked at the ranch were third or fourth generation employees of Katie's family due to their well-known generosity. It was rare if they hired full time workers who weren't related somehow to existing or previous workers or at least good family friends," Eliot explained. "When her parents ran the ranch, they'd bring in temporary workers only when they needed extra help."

"No one stood to benefit from your death except the ranch employees and Eliot," Nate commented. "So why kill her? She already thought the money was gone, she'd sold off the horses, and the estate is for sale. What is the payoff of her death?"

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Hardison answered.

"I checked out the insurance company that Thomas insured the condo with and there was a five million dollar life insurance policy taken out five years ago," he said, bringing the laptop to the table and showing Nate the screen. "On Katie."

"What?" Katie asked in shock. "By whom?"

"Apparently by you," Nate showed her the screen that showed her signature on the document. "This is your signature, isn't it?"

"That's my signature, but I didn't buy any life insurance."

Even though Eliot felt sure he knew, he asked anyway, "Thomas is the beneficiary?"

"Thomas and his father, split equally." Nate raised his eyebrows. "Katie, think really hard. Did you sign anything with Thomas?"

"No. I didn't…wait, during the wedding planning, we signed pre-nups," she replied. "But no life insurance."

"Let me guess. At his lawyer's office, not yours," Sophie said, glancing over at Katie.

"Well, my lawyer was there. He flew down with my documents and reviewed Thomas'. But yes, it was at his father's corporate lawyer's office. They wanted to make sure that I didn't attempt to take part of the company if we got divorced," Katie replied.

"Was there anyone else other than the lawyers? There would have been an insurance agent there for a policy this big. He would have reviewed the policy with you," Nate explained.

"There were other people there," she answered with a sigh. "I didn't really pay that much attention to their explanation of the paperwork. It was all legal mumbo jumbo. I just assumed that my lawyer would have caught anything unusual. I guess that was pretty stupid of me."

"There are a lot of ways they could have gotten you to sign something that your lawyer didn't see." Eliot recalled all the times they'd done the exact same thing. "Most likely, your lawyer wasn't in on it but we can check out his financials and his office. But the bottom line is based on what we know; no one stood to gain from your death other than your ex-fiancé except a bunch of hard-working, loyal, long-term employees and, well…me."

"I'm surprised Sterling isn't looking at you for this, Eliot," Parker piped up from the counter.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. Or at least trying to track down the infamous Drew…wait, what was your last name again?" Hardison asked with an amused smile. Eliot knew he probably already had the answer to that from all the paperwork he'd seen so far.

"Spencer. Eliot Spencer." Eliot glared at him.

"But why is his father interested in buying our ranch?" Katie asked.

"I need to check into his father's business a little more," Hardison replied as he returned to the sofa pulling up different things.

"I might have a plan. Eliot was in John's will, correct?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. If the estate hadn't been wiped out, he would have gotten fifteen percent of my brother's trust fund and some of the land," Katie answered before looking at Eliot. "I guess I owe you some money when this is over?"

"I say a very grief stricken Eliot, or rather Drew, and his new gold-digging wife come to claim the money," Sophie said, turning to Nate.

"Oh! Did he marry a younger woman?" Parker jumped down from the counter.

"No! I don't like that plan," Eliot argued. "Besides, who'll watch over Katie?"

Nate sat back with a smile, a smile that made Eliot very nervous. "No!" he growled. "Dammit!"

"Eliot, you know it's a good plan. Currently, the property can be sold even though the arson is under investigation. They can sell off parcels of acreage. Thomas' father can snatch up the surrounding acres and once the arson investigation is over, no one else will want the small part around the house except the person who owns the rest. But if the will is in dispute, none of the estate can be settled and the ranch can't be sold." Nate glanced over at Katie. "We might be able to get your ranch back even if we can't get the money."

Eliot glared at Nate. He hated this plan. He was going to have to act grief stricken. Nate had no idea how hard he was suppressing his grief as it was.

"I'll be your wife, Eliot," Sophie interjected. "You can be silently strong and I'll be the gold digger in tears."

oOooOo

Katie walked outside when Nate started making plans for the four of them to break into Thomas' condo and the accountant's office that night. Eliot found her sitting on the front swing staring off into the distance.

"I don't care about getting the ranch back. I'm not even sure I want it," she said, finally.

"Katie, it's been in your family for…"

"Generations, I know. It doesn't change the fact that I don't _want_ it. I can't explain it but…the money and the ranch have caused nothing except grief for me and John since my parents died. He drowned his sorrows because he dedicated his life to that ranch and it drained him dry, then he literally lost his life because of it." She shook her head. "I don't want it. But I don't want Thomas or his father to have it."

"You can figure out what you want to do with it after we get this resolved. Don't make any rash decisions now."

She smiled at him. "I want so much more. For so long, I've been taught to suppress what I wanted for the good of the ranch or the family. But I want my life to be something more than that now. I owe it to John to finally break free of this trap and do something with my life that actually matters, like what you guys are doing. What's the point of having millions if we just keep passing it down through the generations?"

"You can't do what we do. It's too dangerous," Eliot argued but stopped when she laughed.

"No, I didn't mean I wanted to become part of the team. I just meant I wanted to help people somehow," she answered, then put her arms around him. "I haven't lost my mind and I'm not going to learn how to pick locks and break into safes. I meant something a little bit less…well, less crazy." She giggled then leaned forward and kissed lightly.

One kiss followed another, but when the kiss turned passionate, he reluctantly pulled away. "I don't think we should…I mean, it's not that I don't want to, but after this morning, I don't want you to feel…" he trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Eliot," she caressed his cheeks with her hands before kissing him again. "It's not the same with you. With you, I feel so alive and it's the first time in so long that I've felt that. I know you're scared that I'm going to get hurt but I'd rather risk it than go back to feeling numb again. And I trust you, even if you don't trust yourself. I don't expect promises of the future from you. You're giving me all I want and need right now; passion, friendship, and honesty."

"And if I can never give you more than that?" he asked, stroking her hair which the sun lit to a flaming red.

"It's enough for now but please stop trying to protect me from you. You're not that hellion from the bad side of town anymore. You're a good, decent man. I just wish you could see yourself how I see you."

Eliot glanced away, uncomfortable talking about himself like this. Katie stood up and bending over she kissed him again so lovingly, it made his heart ache. Then she smiled. "Maybe when this is over you'll realize how awesome you really are."

"Oh, I know I'm awesome." He grinned.

"I walked into that, didn't I?" Laughing she left the porch, going inside.

Eliot remained outside for a long time, enjoying the swing and peaceful outdoor air. When this was over, he might sell the cabin. He'd kept it all the years after his father's death but had never set foot back in the door until this morning. It was pointless to keep it. He knew that he had always thought that one day, he'd return here to live. But he knew now that there was no reason to come home. He and Aimee would never work out. John was dead. Katie didn't seem very eager to linger in the past either. Now with the team, he had something good going on. It was time he buried this past once and for all. If he and Katie ended up parting ways when this was over, he'd try to convince her to stay in touch at least.

"You're in love." Parker's voice startled him. She was leaning against the railing watching him. He had no idea how long she'd been there.

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. I can see it. The whole dreamy eyed expression thing you got going on there." She tried to do an imitation of his expression and he glared at her.

"Shut up Parker. I'm not sitting here with any expression on my face except annoyance that you're harassing me."

"Face it, Sparky." She leaned forward. "It's all over now. You're in love. You're probably going to end up living on the ranch with her and your ten kids. It's so cute."

"Why don't you go do something useful? Like fuck Hardison," he sneered. He was quiet a moment before he added, "Thanks for this morning Parker. What you did…well, I wouldn't have handled it very well."

She nodded, staring off into the distance then said, "I don't like it here. It's too quiet, makes me think too much."

"Really? That's a shock," he teased then laughed when she tried to hit him.

"I like Katie better that the rest of the women you screw around with. So don't fuck it up this time, okay?" Parker jumped up and ran inside before he could reply.

"Eliot?" Sophie called from the door.

"I swear if one more person talks about 'feelings' or stupid shit like that I'm going to punch something again," he muttered under his breath.

"Nate wants to go over the plans with us. Are you ready?"

oOooOo

Leaving Eliot behind with Katie, the team left after dinner to go put bugs and cameras in the accountants and lawyer offices and in Thomas' condo. Katie began cleaning and washing linens to distract herself from her nervousness. Eliot was pacing back and forth, irritated that he had been left behind. Every once in awhile she'd hear him say something to one of the others on the coms but mainly he was quiet.

After she had done all the laundry and cleaning, Katie came and sat on the couch. She opened John's laptop and checked her e-mail. Signaling to Eliot, she showed him an e-mail from Brent, the ranch hand she'd been with the night of the fire.

"Hey Nate," Eliot said after reading the email. "It turns out that the guy with Katie the night of the fire emailed her. Apparently someone threatened him into leaving town, but he wanted Katie to know where he was. Said it was some guy in a suit that implied Brent would go down for the fire if he didn't leave town."

She couldn't hear the chatter on the other end so she just waited.

"What if it's a trap?" Eliot asked, sitting down beside her.

"Got it. I'll tell her," he replied before turning to her. "Email him back and ask him for his phone number. When Hardison returns he can bounce the cell phone signal off another tower in case someone is tracking him. Plus he'll see what he can find out about him. How well do you know this guy?"

"His father worked on the ranch for thirty years. Brent is young, a couple years older than me, but he was a hard worker. We'd go get a beer every once in awhile. I think he's dating some waitress," Katie shrugged. She wouldn't go so far as to say she trusted him completely because she'd learned lately her judgment about people was pretty damn off.

"So you and he…" Eliot gave her a curious look.

"Oh, God no. Definitely not. He was into more…umm…how do I put this nicely? More into women who liked to party and were…you know, a little bit 'easy'. He was always a gentleman with me. Probably always thought of me as John's little sister rather than a woman." Katie smiled. "John wasn't very receptive to me dating the guys at the ranch, well, any guy actually. A little overprotective I guess."

"Yeah, I think he'd probably be trying to kick my ass right now."

Katie laughed and shook her head. "Nah I think he'd be okay with this. I mean after all, you _are_ protecting me like he asked."

"I don't think he meant for me to…well…you know…" Eliot stammered then signaled the com and she smiled.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do so stop beating yourself up about it, okay? I am a grown woman. What I do with my body is my business and I'd set John straight about that if he were here." Katie kept her voice low so the others wouldn't hear. Hitting send on the email, she put down the laptop and pushed him back on the couch. She pulled up his shirt, letting her hands roam his muscular stomach and chest before she crawled forward to begin raining hot kisses on his neck.

"Katie," he whispered urgently, pointing to his ear with one hand and trying to pull his shirt back down. When she looked up, she smiled wickedly.

"I suggest you be quiet then. Besides I'm just going to play," she whispered before returning to what she was doing.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she explored his upper body with her hands and mouth. His breath hissed through his teeth when she bit down on one nipple so after releasing it, she ran her tongue around it.

His hands moved under her shirt as well. She smiled to herself when he unhooked her bra deftly, pushing the restraining garmet out of his way. Sitting up, she straddled him and allowed him to remove her shirt before she resumed her lazy exploration of his body.

Occasionally, he would talk to the crew, his voice a little distracted. She knew he needed to focus and she didn't want to interfere too much, so she made sure not to get carried away. Eliot sat up slightly and kissed her, his tongue diving into her mouth, hot and urgently. She held back a moan, afraid the others would hear her.

When he released her lips, she took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. The way he watched her sent a jolt of heat straight through her body. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear without the com, "Tonight, I want you to make love to me. But for now, I'll _try_ to be good."

She grinned mischievously. He grasped her neck and kissed her again in a way that promised her that tonight was going to be quite a night. He was already hard, pressing tightly against her. Not wanting to tease him too much, but still wanting to be close to him, she refrained from moving against him as she kissed down his neck, her hands tangling in his hair. Tonight he had silver hoops in his ears and she pulled at one before biting teasingly on his earlobe.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly, catching her waist so she didn't fall off his lap. "Can't you get out?"

Katie furrowed her brow waiting for an explanation.

"Parker's stuck in his condo. Apparently he brought home a stripper or some bar slut," he growled.

"Good to know my money is being spent wisely," she remarked with irritation. "How will she get out?"

"She's in an air duct, she'll get out. Luckily she was done before he came home so we have a camera and some bugs there," Eliot explained.

"Yeah, let's wait to turn on the cameras until after he gets laid. I really don't want to see that." Katie climbed off him and got dressed, her mood totally ruined now. Eliot buttoned his shirt again, looking rather put out. She wasn't sure if he was annoyed with her or just the situation at the condo. He pulled her to sit between his legs and rest her back against his chest, kissing her quickly on the neck and wrapping an arm around her waist. She loved it when he held her. His arms, like almost everything about him, were muscular to the point of making her hot just looking at him. She was used to being around built cowboys but none quite like him. While he continued to monitor the coms, she flipped on the TV and zoned out to a football game on low volume just enjoying being so close to him.


	9. Gimme a Kiss

_Come over here and gimme a kiss  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

When the team eventually came home, Hardison hooked up the display so they could monitor things. Nate was going through some paperwork that they had found in the accountant's office as well as Thomas' condo. She really didn't care about the details at this point. Unwilling to watch her ex, Katie left the room and took some beer with her onto the front porch. She sat down on the top step and sighed. After a few minutes, she was joined by Parker.

"Sorry about you getting stuck and all," Katie said, swinging her feet back and forth distractedly.

"No worries. I'm always in air vents anyway," Parker replied as she took the beer Katie offered her. "He's a real son of a bitch though. I may have accidentally lifted a few valuables."

Katie laughed at Parker's smirk. "I bet you did."

The two sat for awhile in silence before she finally turned and asked Parker, "So you and Hardison?"

"What?" The blonde lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, that. Not exactly."

"He obviously likes you," Katie said with a small smile and the other woman grinned in a way that let her know that the thief was well aware of her affect on the hacker. "I swear the unresolved sexual tension between you two… and Nate and Sophie.. is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Why doesn't someone just…do it?"

Parker chuckled and drank her beer before she threw a wink in Katie's direction. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Sex, good sex, is plenty of fun. Much better than unresolved sexual tension," Katie argued with a huge grin.

"Yeah, like you and Eliot, huh?" Blushing, Katie looked away. "You two definitely have that look about you."

"What look?" Katie tried to sound casual and look innocent.

"That 'I've seen you naked' look every time you see each other." Parker chuckled when she blushed. "Not that I blame you. Eliot is definitely easy on the eyes."

Katie sighed and leaned back on her hands. She didn't know if she could really talk to Parker about 'girl stuff' but she felt like if she didn't talk to someone she'd explode. Sophie treated her like a little kid still so it's not like she could discuss it with her.

She bit her lip and turned to look at Parker, who was studying her closely. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that frankly."

"Do you love him?" Parker asked bluntly, but with more curiosity in her voice than judgment.

"I love him a lot but I'm afraid that I'm, you know, _in _love with him. It's just so damn complicated. I know that he and I will never have a normal relationship, but that doesn't bother me as much as the thought of _not_ being with him does," Katie admitted, looking down, a little embarrassed.

"He's not Thomas," Parker reminded her. "He's different. He'd never do to you what that loser did. One thing you can count on with Eliot – he'll be straight up with you about where you stand with him. But a normal relationship? What is that really anyway?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. My last 'normal' relationship was with a guy who turned out to be a murderous, embezzling, arsonist bastard."

"So…maybe 'normal' isn't the way to go," Parker smirked. "Live for the moment and as if each moment will be the last. No regrets. I feel the most alive when I jump off a building, never knowing if I'll ever stop falling. There's nothing like it. The rope could just snap but it's almost…" she had a dreamy look on her face before she smiled in apparent bliss, "…orgasmic – that rush of falling freely."

"So what you're saying is – either fall in love with Eliot or jump off a rooftop?" Smirking, Katie took a sip of beer. "Both choices sound equally dangerous."

"If it's not risky, why do it? Seems pretty boring to me."

"I'm so taking you bull riding," Katie laughed.

"Umm…no. No bulls. I'm not an animal person," Parker shook her head.

"Obviously not, if cats freak you outso much. Mechanical bull then?"

"Now that sounds like a plan." Parker tapped her bottle against Katie's. "We can make a few bets to keep it interesting. And we need to get the boys up there too. Since Nate stopped drinking, he's too uptight and Hardison lives his life through the keyboard." The thief shook her head. "He really needs to get laid."

Katie tilted her head with a smile. Parker rolled her eyes and continued drinking. "He'd drop dead of a heart attack."

"But he'd die a happy man," Katie added with a laugh. When Eliot appeared in the door way, she tried to stifle her laugh which ended up causing her and Parker to laugh even more.

He cocked his head at them before asking, "Do I even want to know?" Walking over, he crouched down to grab a beer from them.

"Probably not," Katie answered when she finally stopped laughing.

"Anything interesting yet?" Parker asked, turning to look at him.

Eliot didn't answer for a few moments before taking a long pull on the beer. Finally he smirked. "It's going to be a lot easier than we realized. Apparently, Thomas made two major mistakes."

"Like?" Katie studied his expression, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Like keeping his pass codes in his safe. Oh, he tried to disguise them as something else but he's not very bright," he smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Hardison has managed to get all of your money back already plus some more he had squirreled away. We cleaned him out."

"Seriously?" Katie stared at him in shock. "Then with Brent around to verify that I have an alibi, we can prove I didn't commit arson and be done with this?"

Eliot shook his head. "You're forgetting about the mob contract on you. That was Thomas' second mistake. Rather than paying off the mob, he's tried to keep your money for himself. Convinced them that your death was the only way he could get his hands on the five million. Apparently the mob owns fifty-one percent of his father's company. They took out a loan of a couple of million a few years ago and it's way overdue."

Katie shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe Thomas was such slime and she didn't get it.

"Besides, your ex is going to pay for what happened to John and what he's put you through. You didn't honestly think we'd let him get away with that did you?" Eliot asked, anger flickering in his eyes.

"If it weren't for the mob hit, I'd say let the law or the mob deal with him. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me," she answered. "Remember, you're the one that said revenge was a bad idea."

"This isn't revenge, Katie. It's justice. Before this is over, he'll be praying to be arrested for arson. I'm going to make him regret the day he fucked with your family." Eliot stood up and stormed into the house.

Katie glanced over at Parker, worried. She wished she could just stop this. The sad thing is that she didn't know if it was worth it anymore.

"I want to end this now," she said in a shaky voice. "Can't we just turn over the evidence we already have to the police? Once the mob knows he screwed them over, they'll go after him not me, right?"

"Maybe. But Eliot is right, we need to resolve this."

"Parker…he could get killed, or one of you guys. It's just too dangerous. This man _murdered_ my brother, he's been trying to con me for five years, and he probably set the house on fire. He'll kill Eliot or anyone else…" Katie argued. "No, I'm going to talk to Nate. I appreciate what you guys have done but I'm not going to risk anyone's life to get back the damn ranch."

When she started to get up, Parker grabbed her arm. She shook her head and said, "You're forgetting that because Thomas killed your brother, it's already personal for Eliot. You better not interfere or try to stop this. It's not about the ranch. He _killed_ John. He tried to kill you. He needs to pay for that."

"But…"

"If you go to Nate, you're going to have an explosion on your hands with Eliot, of epic proportions. And doubting him? Not a good idea."

Frustrated anger filled Katie and she pulled away from Parker, storming in the house. She didn't stop in the living room but rather went to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She didn't give a shit about their plans now. Feeling sick she went into the bathroom and threw cold water on her face, trying to calm down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eliot growled from the doorway. "Do you want me to just let Thomas get away with murder?"

Katie put her hands on the sink, leaning against it, and stared into the water. She didn't know what she wanted. Part of her wanted to personally rip Thomas apart but the other part wanted to just leave town, leave the country, anything to get away from this mess. Tears burned her eyes. She couldn't face Eliot.

"Dammit Katie!" he yelled at her. "Was this about the money? Only the money?"

"No! You know I don't care about the money!" she yelled back at him. "I don't know what I want, except you!"

Eliot stared at her for a few moments in stunned silence before she saw the anger start to fade. Tears rolled down her face and she turned away. "I know…that's not what you wanted to hear and this probably isn't the best time or way to tell you but, there it is. I don't care about the ranch or getting even. The thought that you could get hurt or even killed makes me…terrified, sick…I can't even think about it."

He ran his hands through his hair and said nothing for a few minutes. The silence stretched out to an unbearable level that made her heart ache. She was such a fool.

"You said you trusted me," his voice was calmer and she glanced up in surprise.

"I do."

Coming into the bathroom to stand beside her, he wrapped his hand around her neck, running his thumb down along her jaw as he looked deep into her eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't get myself killed. You have to trust me. But don't ask me to walk away from this without making him pay."

After a moment, Katie sighed and nodded. He continued to watch her silently. Then he swallowed hard, his eyes confused. Leaning over he gently kissed the tears off her cheeks, before capturing her mouth with his own, bringing her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against him.

"Why'd you have to go and complicate things further?" he whispered against her lips before kissing her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Her hands moved under his shirt, needing to feel his hot skin. He was like a drug to her now. Her pulse raced and she felt like if he let go of her, she'd collapse on the floor. His hands caressed her back as he drank deeply of her, his lips leaving scorching trails from her mouth down her throat.

"Katie…" he whispered, trying to catch his breath. "I…" He paused and he looked like he was in pain. She almost pulled away, thinking he was rejecting her but he held her tightly. "I can't promise you anything."

Confused, she nodded before saying, "Okay?"

A smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head. She continued to watch him, waiting for him to explain. Finally he smiled then rested his head against her.

Katie didn't know whether to be pissed or sad. She didn't expect him to profess undying love for her but…_seriously_? 'I can't promise you anything.' What the fuck does that even mean?

"I should have known you were going to flip my life on its ass when you came strolling back into it," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Now she was completely confused. Finally she pulled back and looked at him. "Are you saying you feel the same way or not? Because right now, you're just confusing me."

"You didn't tell me how you felt. You just said you wanted me…which could mean a lot of things," he grinned playfully and she wanted to smack him. Really hard.

"God, you make me crazy!" she exclaimed trying to squirm away from him but he laughed as held her tighter.

"Just tell me," he insisted. When she glared at him, he whispered, "Say it."

"I did," she sighed, turning away. He was playing games now and she was getting pissed.

"Say the words, Katie." His hand came to rest on her cheek and his lips teased hers again.

"Say…what..." she whispered in between kisses. When he stopped, he gave her a look that she wasn't sure if he was annoyed or amused. She grinned slightly. "Oh, you want me to just come out and tell you I love you?"

"You brought it up." He reminded her, in a nonchalant voice.

"Fine! I love you, you stubborn asshole." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him aggressively. Their tongues dueled for dominance before she allowed him to win, moaning into his mouth as she sucked on his tongue.

"Say it again," he whispered, kissing her so tenderly her heart tightened.

Katie looked at him for a long time before she said, "I love you." Tears rushed to her eyes again but for once, they were happy tears and she smiled.

Eliot took a deep shaky breath, staring into her eyes. For the first time in…well, ever…she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. He kissed her lightly again then just held her, his arms tightening around her.

"God," he whispered and shook his head. "You have the worst timing in the world."

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to fall in love with a client."

"You're fired then," Katie smiled before kissing him again. He kissed her for a long time before walking them back into the bedroom, where they fell into the bed. When he finally stopped kissing her, she was completely breathless.

"Are you saying that you…" she raised her eyebrow at him. He still hadn't said the words exactly. Just said he wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love.

"I'm saying," he moved on top of her, his hands holding her face gently. "You deserve more than I can give you."

oOooOo

Eliot needed to make love to her right now. He didn't care about the team or anything else but feeling her skin against his. Jumping up suddenly, he locked the bedroom door. He began undressing quickly, then tugged at her clothing without his normal finesse.

Katie didn't say a word, just allowed him to peel her clothes away and tossing them aside. When he moved quickly between her legs, she wrapped her arms around him, moaning when their heated skin connected.

"Make love to me," she whispered, her eyes showing how much she needed him as well.

He entered her, slowly easing all the way in, her body welcoming him as his mouth devoured hers. His hand lowered to her thigh, pulling one around his waist and tilting her pelvis up to him so he could thrust even deeper into her. He made love to her unhurriedly. His eyes never left hers.

"God," he whispered, his breath catching in his throat. "You're so beautiful."

Biting her lip, Katie moved against him sensually, causing him to moan under his breath. "So are you," she answered.

Katie cried out when he thrust into her harder, almost completely withdrawing before burying himself in her again. She clung to him, fingers digging into his back as he sucked hard on her neck. He felt out of control with his desire to completely possess her. He wanted _more_. He needed all of her.

He needed _**her**_.

The thought crashed into him and he stopped suddenly, looking at her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him, concern creeping into her gaze. Then, as if she read his mind, she whispered again, "I love you."

Eliot tried to catch his breath but his heart raced. This was going to kill him. He had to look away for a moment, feeling she could sense everything he was feeling. Bringing her hands to his face, she kissed him gently, lovingly.

"Stop being afraid," she said gently and his gaze flew to hers.

"You know how I feel," he whispered, closing his eyes. She remained silent and he groaned under his breath. "This is so complicated."

Her fingers trailed through his hair. "No it's not. Either you love me or you don't."

Eliot took another deep breath. This hurt. He thought he could force the pain away but the more he tried to smother it, the more it ripped him apart.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him in wounded surprise. He realized he'd said the wrong thing. "No, I don't mean I don't…I mean…dammit."

After a few moments, her sadness disappeared, gradually replaced by amused understanding. "You can't say it," she teased.

"I can say it," he glared at her. "Give me a minute."

"Okay, but can you continue what you were doing?" she bit back a smile, her body moving against his.

"Dammit, Katie, stop making fun of me."

"Honey, listen to me," she whispered, a light smile on her face. "If you're not ready to say it, I can wait. For now, just make love to me."

Eliot kissed her hard as he thrust into her a few times. Before long, she was moaning and digging her nails into his back. He stroked into her faster and just before she came, he cradled her face with one hand and said, "I love you, Katie."

She responded with the most passionate kiss he'd ever known. He knew now what she felt by feeling alive. Every nerve ending in his body awakened, it completely unraveled any control he had at that point. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and pulled him tight into her, arching up to him. He never stopped moving as he exploded deep inside her.

He propped himself up so he didn't crush her, still continuing to kiss her, his fingers trailing along her skin. Katie pulled him back down to lay on her and after a moment, he rolled them over so she was on top. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so that almost every inch of his skin was touching hers. Looking up at her, he was awed that this woman had gotten under his skin so much, so fast.

Both of them were covered in sweat but her lips were swollen from their kissing and her cheeks were flushed. Suddenly she laughed and he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you think they heard us this time?" she finally said.

"Somehow, I don't care." He kissed her then smiled at the happiness in her eyes.

"Say it again," she whispered.

He ran his finger down her cheek, reveling in her sweetness. "I love you."

Katie shifted her hips causing his cock to remain hard inside of her. He was a little bit surprised; normally he needed a few minutes at least!

"Again," she urged.

"I love…"

"No!" she started laughing and kissed him. "I love you too but I meant again, as in make love to me again."

"Planning on it," he smiled before catching her lip between his teeth.

This time was playful and loving but just as passionate. Afterwards they lay intertwined in each other's arms trying to recover.

"Nate. Dammit," he groaned.

"Did you just call me Nate?" She barely opened her eyes before closing them again.

Eliot slapped her on the butt, the smack echoing through the room. As soon as he caught the look in her face, he flew off the bed, laughing at the red hand print he'd left behind. He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed two warm wet wash cloths, wiping himself and handing her the other one.

"Come on. Nate sent me in here to get you after he called your lawyer, so he could talk to you." He began dressing then looked at her, amused. "I think they might figure out what we've been doing." Her hair was wild and like his, dampened with sweat. Her lips even more swollen, and both of their skin was glistening with sweat, plus she had a huge hickey on her neck.

"Do you think we can make up something?" After cleaning herself up, Katie attempted to get dressed but had to take her shirt back off when she realized she had put it on inside out. When she bent over to find her panties and jeans, he moaned, grabbing her ass and causing her to yelp.

"Not if you do that again. We're not going to make it out there." He climbed across the bed and grabbed her jeans off the floor.

When she was dressed he attempted to make her look a little less like she just had been thoroughly screwed. She smiled at him and said, "I know you said you can't make me any promises. But when this is over, I want seven days in a hotel room, with room service, and you."

"Paris or Venice?"

"It doesn't matter since I'm not letting you leave the room." Before he could open the door, she kissed him one last time. "By the way, I think we probably smell like sex."


	10. Been a Long Time

_It`s been a long time  
Since I wore this rattlesnake smile  
And a lotta my friends haven`t seen it in quite a while  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Katie walked down the hallway ahead of him and as soon as she saw Parker's and Hardison's faces she had to walk onto the porch to stop from laughing. She knew Nate and Sophie were not amused at all. And their timing sucked but it wasn't like they exactly _planned_ it.

Parker followed her outside and grabbed her by the arm with grin. "You guys are like bunnies." Shaking her head, she pulled Katie back inside.

She took a deep breath and sat down beside Hardison. Sophie was staring a hole at Eliot who seemed to be ignoring her while he watched the laptop screen.

"Are you two ready to go over the plan or would you like another hour?" Nate asked with his little creepy smile.

"Sorry. I just got a little…_emotional_ about getting my money back and all. And Eliot was…," Katie began, trying to say it seriously but when Hardison's amused gaze shifted to her, she let her voice trail off. Shrugging, she proceeded to stare at the computer screen as well.

They went over the plan and Katie listened intently. It seemed simple enough. But then, she wasn't sure they could pull it off and clear her name and get her out of trouble with the mob. Eliot seemed cool with it so she trusted him.

"Katie, you'll stay in the van with Hardison," Nate said and she nodded.

"She doesn't need to be there," Eliot argued, his voice tight.

"Would it be better to leave her here alone? At least if she's in the van, she'll be close by if there's a problem," Nate insisted.

"Wait! Listen," Hardison exclaimed, before turning up the volume.

They all turned to watch the TV screen which Hardison had rigged up to display the same image as the computer. Thomas' condo was taking up the full screen and Katie felt a little sick looking at him. He was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I need you to send a few of your men down here. I just got a call from the accountant," he was saying.

Since they had bugged his phones they were able to listen to the other side as well.

"And?"

"He's panicking. Apparently, the damn lawyer called asking him to be in a meeting tomorrow because there is a problem with the estate," Thomas said.

"I don't have men hanging around waiting for you. Don't forget who you're dealing with." The voice sounded clearly annoyed. "Where's the girl? Is she in town? You were supposed to deliver her or the money to us by this weekend."

"She's here. I just need to get my hands on her. That's why I need some of your men. The other guy in the will, Andrew Winchester, some dumb hick her parents practically raised is meeting with the lawyer. If he shows up at that meeting, it's going to put a stop to any further proceeding with the estate. And I'm afraid her accountant might spill the beans if he doesn't skip town." Katie could see how nervous Thomas was. She almost felt sorry for the stupid fuck. Almost, but not quite. He was in way over his head.

"That sounds like a personal problem for you, not me. I just want the girl or the money."

Thomas was flustered as he scrambled. "I think she's probably with this man. If you'd just send your guys down here, we can take him out and then find her. I know he was with her recently. Why else would he show up five months after John's death, immediately after she disappears?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and Katie wondered if the other man hung up. Finally he spoke. "I'm not supplying anymore services for you for free. The total just increased to five million, two hundred thousand. My men will be there."

When the man hung up without another word, Thomas began breathing heavy as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. His hands shook so hard they could see it on the screen.

As Hardison picked up the remote to turn it down, Thomas started dialing the phone again so he stopped while the others listened.

"Dad, I have a problem," he said when his father picked up.

"What did you do now?"

"They want more money. I need to just give them the money or they're going to kill me," Thomas exclaimed, his voice showing how afraid he really was.

"Why do they want more money?" his father yelled into the phone.

"I asked them to send some guys to take care of something."

"You stupid shit! I told you to start handling things on your own. You're in too deep now. You need to find that girl now. I'm coming up there. I'll bring some of my men with me. Try not to fuck this up before I get there." His father disconnected the line.

Katie watched Thomas for a few minutes before turning to the others. Nate was smiling his creepy little smile again. The one that made her so nervous

"He doesn't know who you are," he grinned at Eliot.

"Wait…you got the part about the men coming down there to kill Eliot, right?" Katie asked, glaring at Nate. "Oh yeah and then again, his father is bringing his men…whatever they do, I'm sure it's not good…to the party as well."

"Thomas doesn't know who he's dealing with though. He thinks it's just some dumb hick," Sophie smiled. "Not Eliot Spencer."

"Okay…let's pretend I get what you're talking about, which I totally don't, how is it good for us?" Katie put her head in her hands.

"We know they're coming. They, on the other hand, don't know who Eliot is," Parker explained. She grinned really happily. "He's gonna kick some ass, is what's good!"

"And your ex is sinking fast. He wants to bail and just give them part of the money he stole from you. Which he doesn't have," Hardison reminded her.

Katie smiled quickly at him. "Thank you for that. I'll thank you properly later, but can someone explain to me how you guys are going to manage to do all this without Eliot getting killed?"

"That's what he does, baby," Hardison grinned.

"What? Dodge bullets?" Katie jumped up and began pacing. Finally she stopped and looked at Eliot. "It's too risky. We can wait it out, he's only got until the weekend to give the mob the money and then they'll solve the problem for us."

"Trust. _Me_." Eliot gave her a look that made her want to throw something at him again. All of them glanced in her direction and she totally lost it.

"If I have to bury one more person I care about, I'm going to make _all_ of you regret the day I ever walked into that bar," Katie yelled and stormed onto the porch.

Katie was surprised when no one chased her down. It seemed like they weren't really fond of giving her space up until now. She was grateful that they did now. Leaning against the wall, she slid down it to sit Indian style. She tried to calm herself down but she was so damn pissed off and terrified.

"I can't lose him," she whispered to the night.

oOooOo

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Sophie offered.

Eliot sighed and shook his head. "She'll be fine. Just give her a few minutes."

He watched Thomas for a few minutes before turning to Hardison. "Did you find out anything more about the crash? Can we prove he did that as well?"

"Actually, there was something. Katie didn't have an autopsy done. There were just empty bottles in the car and a blood sample that said he was drunk. Sterling has started digging into the accident in the last few days, talked to their lawyer," Hardison flipped the screen to show them the documents from the lawyer's notes. "Sterling interviewed some people that were at the party he was at before the crash and no one actually saw him drinking. His date said he was fine when he left her house fifteen minutes before the accident."

"Was the car ever inspected?" Eliot asked. He glanced towards the door to make sure Katie wasn't about to walk in.

"No."

"Pictures?"

Hardison hesitated and asked, "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"Yes."

The car was beyond what he had expected. Grabbing the laptop away from Hardison, he flipped through the pictures. Sophie left the room, moving into the kitchen and Parker began studying her feet intently. Eliot couldn't even tell the make of car. When he got to the pictures of them removing John's body he felt so furious it almost made him sick.

Returning the laptop to Hardison, he was quiet, trying to absorb it all without actually processing the grief. Finally he turned to Nate. "So how long would it have taken him to be cut out of that?"

"Probably a couple of hours, at least," Nate answered. "Does it say anything on the police report?"

"The report of the crash is pretty limited." Hardison shook his head. "Nope. Nothing about the time."

"So, according to his date, he was fine fifteen minutes before he crashes. Then he's in the car a minimum of a couple of hours at least," Eliot ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "But the blood test showed a high concentration of alcohol in his blood; so high that the police told Katie that they were surprised he was able to drive to the point where he crashed. Does that seem likely?"

"No, it doesn't. The blood test was probably a fake," Nate nodded. "But if he died on impact, his blood alcohol levels wouldn't have changed. If he lived a few hours, then it would have started metabolizing in his system. But with no body…"

"There's no way he survived that crash. The car is practically crumbled into a ball. God, I hope he died on impact," Eliot muttered, not wanting to think about the alternative to that. "Hardison, does the hospital have security cameras?"

Eliot sat down again and watched the hacker work. Not surprisingly Hardison found them relatively quickly.

"Here's the night of the crash," Alec flipped it up on screen.

Parker got up and walked to the door, glancing out to make sure Katie stayed outside. Eliot watched as the paramedics brought him in. John was already in a body bag. A policeman talked to a nurse and he said, "Can you follow that nurse?"

"It's not real time, remember? I can try to see if they have one at the nurses' station but it seems unlikely."

"There's Thomas," Nate pointed at the screen just as the camera caught him walking in.

"Son of a bitch." Eliot growled. Hardison turned the screen off and they all sat in silence.

Sophie startled Eliot out of his thoughts when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Eliot, we're going to get this guy."

"Did you trace that call Thomas made?" Eliot asked suddenly.

"Yeah, of course," Hardison pulled up the info.

"Change of plans, Nate," Eliot said, dialing the number. "Don't say anything to Katie." When Nate attempted to argue, he held up his hand.

When the man answered the phone, he said, "This is Eliot Spencer. I believe you're looking for me."

There was a brief pause on the other line. "Mr. Spencer, how nice of you to call. What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you that I think will interest you most." Eliot turned the phone on conference.

"You're going to bring me the woman I assume, for the money," the man said cockily. "I wouldn't have expected your price to be so low."

"Actually, you're right. My price would be much higher," Eliot smirked.

"What is your price?"

"Thomas Whitehall is the one you want. Up until tonight, he has stolen over twenty million dollars from Ms. Stanton-Williams and, rather than paying you the five million he owes, he and his father are stalling you."

There was a long pause and Eliot wondered if he'd take the bait. "And what can you provide as proof of this?"

"I know you have men planning to be at my meeting with her lawyer. Have one of them come with me, I'll get it Thomas to admit everything to me."

"And if he won't?"

"He _will_. I believe you know my reputation. I'll get the answers out of him. In exchange, you can have him and his father. But you have to leave Ms. Stanton-Williams alone," Eliot replied calmly.

"That still doesn't resolve the money issue."

"Did you ever wonder why her brother was killed? Thomas isn't very careful and John got too close," Eliot asked. "How soon before the FBI finds out about your association with the situation with Mr. Whitehall? Five million dollars doesn't seem worth your exposure, does it?" He sat back on the couch. "Either you agree to this or I'll make sure that our information, which I assure you is quite extensive, finds it's way to FBI headquarters. They're already investigating the money that was stolen from John Stanton-Williams' accounts that is linked back to you."

"And why do you think you can trust me, Mr. Spencer?"

"Because I know you'd rather kill a man who is cheating you than a woman who did nothing but get engaged to the scumbag. You have a daughter or a niece I'm sure," Eliot guessed, hoping he hit close to home. "We're business men. Let's take care of this business now."

"And if I don't agree to this meeting on your terms?"

Eliot chuckled darkly. "Then you'll have to deal with me _personally_. I don't think you really want that, do you?"

He waited for a response and, when he looked over, Nate was rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"It's a very tempting offer, Mr. Spencer. But I must insist on one condition. If this plan of yours doesn't go as you expect it to, you have twenty-four hours to deliver the money or _yourself_ to me. I will cancel the contract on Ms. Stanton Williams tonight, if you don't make me hunt you down."

"Done. Have your man meet us at her lawyer's office at one tomorrow."

"I will and I'll come as well, Mr. Spencer." The man hung up.

"Eliot, what were you thinking?" Nate yelled.

"Mikel Dayan was hired by the mob, who knew that I was involved - Eliot Spencer, not Andrew Winchester. _They_ knew who I was even if Thomas didn't and I'm sure they did their homework. So I'm thinking you better make sure we're set up to get Thomas to fess up," Eliot shrugged.

Eliot stood up and walked to the porch. He was surprised to find Katie sound asleep. He picked her up, and carried her back to the bedroom. After he placed her in bed he went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer on his way back to the living room.

"So you got a plan, Nate?" He sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the table.

"I _had_ a plan but you blew that out of the water. We're moving on to your plan," Nate glared at him. "Hopefully, no one will get killed your way."

"That sounds like a good plan then," Eliot smirked before sipping his beer.

oOooOo

It was the early morning hours when Eliot finally crawled into bed with her. Katie, wearing only one of his t-shirts and a thong, rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. Not that he noticed her ass or anything when she snuggled up to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, when he was silent.

"Rough night," Eliot replied. He was conflicted because he knew he was keeping a lot from her.

Sitting up, she turned on the light and studied his face. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to put her in further danger or argue about what had to be done.

"You're keeping something from me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Would you accept it if I said it was for the best that you don't know?"

"No. You told me to trust you so you have to tell me," she said, watching him. He could see the anger in her eyes already.

"I made a deal. One that will protect you and take Thomas out," he confessed, hoping she wouldn't press him for too many details. Wishful thinking, he knew.

Katie nodded, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't, she grew more angry. "You're putting yourself in more danger because of me, aren't you? Dammit, you promised me!"

"I promised you I wouldn't get killed and I won't. I've done things in the past…things I really don't want to talk about with you, but I can handle myself," he glared at the ceiling to avoid her gaze.

He didn't want to tell her what he was capable of or what he had done in the past. He couldn't bear for her to look at him with shock in her eyes or worse yet, the disgust he knew would follow. Eliot had never done anything that hadn't been completely necessary, but that didn't change who he was and what he was capable of.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she whispered, her voice sounding so young and innocent. He couldn't answer her for a few moments. It was unreasonable but he grew angry with her. He knew it wasn't fair, but the anger was too close to the surface and burst through.

"If I have to. Why do you care? Don't you think he deserves it?" Sitting up he grabbed her arms, speaking through clenched teeth. The thought of Thomas touching her just made him more furious, and he took it out on her. "Maybe you can forgive your old_ lover_ for killing John but I can't."

When he shoved her away, fear and grief crossed her face for an instant then she flew into a rage, slapping him across the face as hard as she could. He caught her wrist before she did it again but released it as soon as he realized what he'd said. "You son of a bitch. How dare you say that to me?" Katie seethed, through clenched teeth.

Realizing how much he just fucked up, Eliot opened his mouth to say something to try to fix it but Katie jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts. He reached for her, but she sidestepped his grasp, storming out of the room.

Jumping up, he ran after her. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Anywhere but here sounds good. Hell, maybe I'll hire your old girlfriend. I already know her price. I'll just offer her more to take Thomas out myself," Katie flung back at him. Hardison woke up with a start at the sound of the two of them screaming at each other.

She grabbed her purse off the table, headed to the door and reached for the knob. But Eliot was faster and stepped between her and the door. When Katie reached for the knob again, Eliot grabbed her arm.

"If you don't let go of my arm, I'm going to fuckin' kick your ass myself," she warned while attempting to get away from him.

"You're going to have to go through me to go out that door."

He had to give her credit. She really did _try_ to kick his ass. Eliot had a hard time subduing her without hurting her in the process and she wouldn't back down. She was also a fast and wiggly little sucker. He finally got her pinned against the door with her hands above her head, so she couldn't hurt either of them. Or so he thought until she bit the hell out of his inner bicep.

"Fuck! Katie, settle down," he demanded, shifting their position again to keep her mouth away from him. He had to put her in a hold with her in front of him facing away, but she continued to try and get loose.

"What the hell is going on?" Hardison asked, at a safe distance from Katie's kicking.

"Hardison, I'll give you a million dollars to punch him in the face," she seethed, attempting one more time to backwards head butt him. The hacker gave her a look like she was crazy.

"A million? Really?"

Eliot glared at him when he appeared to be thinking it over, weighing the reward versus the cost.

"Katie, I'm not letting you go until you settle down," Eliot growled, tired and not in the mood to wrestle with her. Instantly she stopped struggling, like he would fall for the ruse and let her go.

"Listen to me," he attempted to sound calm.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling again.

"Katie?" Hardison approached cautiously. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's probably Eliot's fault. If you calm down, I'm help you straighten this out."

"Dammit Hardison, you're _not_ helping!"

Hardison wasn't the only one the shouting had woken up. Nate stood in the doorway attempting to assess the situation.

As soon as she saw Nate, Katie had a burst of angry energy in her body. "He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" she yelled at Nate, still trying to get away from Eliot. "You told me to trust you dammit and now he's going to…damn you both!"

Walking over, Nate replied, his voice tight, "We know what we're doing." He got in Katie's face and continued, "But what I don't have time to deal right now is you freaking out and screaming at me like a shrew. You're going to end up messing this up if you don't calm down and let us do our jobs. And then people _will_ get hurt."

Katie appeared to consider what he said but Eliot thought Nate's no-bullshit tone had a more calming affect on her than anything else. "I want you to promise me," she finally answered. "Promise me that if it gets too close, you'll put a stop to it. Don't let anything happen to anyone. It's not worth it. I want your _word_, Nate."

"You have it." Nate nodded and Eliot felt Katie sag against him, exhausted and relenting. "Let her go, Eliot."

He cautiously released her and she stepped away from him quickly. After a moment she took a deep breath, then whispered an apology to Nate and Hardison and returned to the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath and looking between the two other men, Hardison was silent for a moment before saying, "Damn wildcat. Something must be in the Kentucky water here – I'm not drinking anymore." Eventually he returned to the couch. Eliot banged his head back against the door.

"She's almost as hotheaded as you. What set her off?" Nate asked.

"My mouth…my temper…_me_," Eliot muttered, looking at the ceiling.

Nate sighed and then asked, in a low voice that only Eliot could hear, "Do you remember when you told me that you couldn't trust me when I was drunk?"

The hitter glared at him, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Do I need to worry that you can't handle this? Is this too personal?" Nate's tone wasn't accusing, just genuinely concerned.

Eliot merely grunted before saying, "No." Nate raised his eyebrows and, with a shake of his head, went back to bed.

Running his hands through his hair and pulling it back into a ponytail, he tried to ignore the headache that was starting behind his eyes. He walked to the bedroom and was surprised the door wasn't locked.


	11. Deep Inside

_I feel my eyes rollin' deep inside my head  
And there's a feeling of misconception in the air  
Yeah, I'm startin' to see  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Katie lay on the other side of the bed, her back to him. He sat down, studying her silently, and feeling guilt for what he had said to her. He could hear her attempting to stifle her crying and he wished he could take back his words.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on her arm. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

She turned to face him and her expression broke his heart. She wiped her eyes and stared at him until guilt made him look away. "I…just can't stand what he did to you and to John. This isn't about money or the ranch. He killed John and the thought of him touching you…" His voice trailed off.

Then she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. "But I can't lose you. I'd rather let the mob take him out and you be safe from him. Don't you get that?"

"I know," he whispered. "But you have to let me do what I do. This is why I didn't want us to get involved. You can't handle me at my worst."

"You've killed before." Once again, it was a statement, not a question. "I get that. But I don't want you to kill for me. Does that make sense?"

"Would you rather me kill for money or for the pleasure of it?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not a hired killer if that's what you're thinking," he sighed.

Katie leaned back to look at him in surprise. "I know that. You couldn't kill someone in cold blood." Running her hands down his face, she said, "And I know you'd never hurt me. I don't think you'd ever kill someone if you had any other option. But I'm afraid if you kill Thomas…you'll cross that line between necessity and revenge. I don't want that and neither would John."

She took his hands in hers and kissed his fingertips. "Please…don't let this change you. Don't let Thomas make you a cold-blooded killer."

Eliot's heart tightened and he nodded. She was right; he was letting the rage take over and was hurting her in the process.

Eliot brushed her hair back and brought his lips to her ear before whispering, "If he ever hurts you again…"

"He won't unless he does something to you."

"You need to stop worrying about me, darlin'," he shushed her. "I'm not the one in danger. I'm going to be fine, okay?"

Katie wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He held her tightly, letting the comforting smell of her fill his senses. After a few moments, she started raining hot kisses on his neck, her tongue moving in lazy circles against his skin. His hands lowered to her waist and he shifted her so they could lie down on their sides, face to face.

Her lips teased his before submitting to an intense kiss, his tongue plunging into the hot depths of her mouth. After a few moments she pushed him on his back, straddling his waist and whispered, "Almost every time we've been together, it's been so rushed. It's always so passionate and intense. But tonight I just want to slow down and savor each and every moment."

He sat up and let her remove his shirt then lay back allowing her run her hands over his chest and stomach. Her fingers lingered lightly on his scars before she leaned forward to trace each one with her tongue. She didn't ask questions, which he appreciated. She just accepted them as part of him. Her teeth gazed his nipple as he moved his hands to her shirt.

Since she wouldn't let him sit up, Katie removed her t-shirt before resuming her leisurely exploration of his chest. She dragged her finger nails up and down his sides, giving him goose-bumps. She slid along his body, moving lower with her mouth and nibbling lightly on the ticklish side of his belly causing him to smile before she trailed her tongue from his belly button down the dark trail of hair. She stopped at his waist then moved up again. He tangled his fingers in her hair with one hand.

When she kissed her way back to his mouth, she gently bit on his lip before licking it, teasing him. Eliot kissed along her chin and throat, moving his tongue in small circles against her tender flesh. Hands moving up her back, he urged her to lie all the way down on him, pressing her breasts against him. Both moaned at the contact of their bodies.

Her breathing quickened as his mouth moved lower down her throat, her fingers clutching his biceps. He raised his head to kiss her again, slowly exploring her mouth as her tongue moved against his. Her long red hair fell forward across his face, filling his senses with vanilla and some type of berry. The smell was more heavenly to him than any fancy perfume that women seemed to revel in.

He pushed her hair out of her face and she was watching him intensely with her bright green eyes.

"Your eyes are amazing," she whispered, her voice airy. "I feel like they stare straight into my soul."

"No, just your beautiful face," he chuckled before growing serious. "But I feel like I know your soul now, like I'm somehow part of it." He kissed her full lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his.

Lowering his arms, he wrapped them around her and rolled them both over so he was on top, careful not to put all his weight on her.

"My turn," he smiled before lowering his mouth to her shoulder, bracing himself with one hand while the other cupped her breast.

His thumb circled her nipple before rolling it between his fingers. She moaned softly, her hands gliding down his back before resting at his waist. Wanting full access to her body, he slid to the side, his leg still draped over hers. Katie raised her arms to rest over her head. He lazily kissed and licked his way lower while caressing her breasts. They were the perfect size, not too large but so full and obviously real with pale pink delightfully hardened nipples. He growled low in his throat when he sucked her other nipple into his mouth, lashing it with his tongue, as she sucked in her breath, her body straining towards him.

Katie pulled his hair from the ponytail, running her fingers through it before he trailed some of it across her, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Straddling her, on his knees, he lowered his mouth to the other breast, teasing her. She arched up to him with a soft moan then he felt her hands on his belt.

"Slow, baby, remember?" he murmured, a quick smile on his face before he resumed his torture.

Eliot finally allowed her to unfasten his belt as his jeans had become painfully tight. When she unbuttoned the top button, he unzipped them before rising up. He climbed off the bed to undress before grabbing the waist band of her shorts and panties. When she lifted her butt to let him pull them off, he dipped his tongue down to taste her, causing her to gasp.

As soon as she was completely naked, his gaze traveled hotly over the length of her body before he climbed onto the bed again. He ran his hand under her leg and began kissing the inside of her thigh. She had a long thin scar on her leg that he wondered about briefly. Katie sat up and began kissing any part of him that she could reach. He moved between her legs and continued to slide his tongue across her skin as his hand moved up her stomach, pushing her back to lie down again. Eliot pulled her leg over his shoulder when he opened her fully and lowered his mouth to her hot sex. She squirmed when he barely flicked his tongue against her, teasing her. She dug her heel into his back, urging him closer but he began kissing and licking her other thigh instead making her moan in frustration.

When she dug her nails into his shoulders roughly, Eliot stopped teasing and began pleasing. Katie arched up to his mouth as he drove his tongue into her. Within minutes he had her wriggling around and moaning. He loved how she never held back her pleasure, always letting him know _exactly_ what she wanted and when. Her honesty was a refreshing change for him, having dealt with more women that tried to control him by playing games. Katie flirted with dominance enough to get him hot but she was more submissive, giving in to his control. She pulled his hair which only turned him on even more and he moved his hand between her legs sliding two fingers into her at once. He curled his fingers a bit and hit her g-spot, making her buck up to his mouth.

"Oh my god!" she moaned when he finally pushed her to the edge. As soon as he sensed she was about to come, he moved his fingers more while sucking on her clit, keeping her at the peak. She tugged his hair harder and he moaned. Right when she came, he moved quickly up her body, holding her leg high.

Eliot sank his cock into her as she tightened around him, her inner muscles rippling up and down his cock. He bit back a moan, moving in slow easy strokes keeping her close to the edge. Pulling her other leg up higher he moved his hands under her butt, lifting her up to him.

"Oh…stop…just a minute…" she stammered, visibly trying to regain control but he wouldn't let her. It had never felt so incredible and he wasn't going to stop.

Katie panted, her eyes delving into him and he felt her come again. He continued thrusting into her in slow full strokes, lowering her legs. He brought his fingers to her mouth, brushing them against her lips, allowing her to taste herself. She sucked his fingers into her mouth making him moan. She rose up on her elbows and he leaned forward to kiss her, his tongue swirling against hers before darting deep inside her mouth.

When he released her lips, Katie lowered her gaze and breathlessly watched his cock sinking into her. Eliot felt her grow even more aroused. She bent her knees, spreading her thighs further apart so she could watch him thrusting into her. She licked her lips and glanced up at him through her lashes before returning her gaze to his cock, now glistening wet. He couldn't help but watch either.

When Katie finally stopped tightening around him, Eliot withdrew and sat up. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed and wrapping his arm around her waist, he lifted her up easily so she sat on his lap her back pressed against his chest. When he entered her again, she was so scorching hot he growled, biting down on her shoulder.

"Do you still want me to stop?" he asked, running his tongue along her ear.

"God no," she exclaimed, bringing his hands to her breasts. He let her set the pace while he caressed her breasts, kissing and nibbling on her shoulder and neck. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was erratic. She moved fluidly, like a dancer giving him the best lap dance he'd ever had, including professional strippers. But he knew with her, none of it was for show – this was all honest to God wide-open passion and pleasure. And he couldn't get enough of her. He was so close to the edge but he didn't want it to end so he held her firmly, not allowing her to move for a few minutes.

He bit back a moan when she massaged him from the inside. With one fluid movement, he grabbed her waist and flipped them both over, so she was face down on the bed. She dug her fingers into the sheets, turning her head to the side, and his movements increased. Katie began a new rhythm when she moved her hips in little circles while still pressing back to meet his thrusts. He gripping her firm ass tightly, putting his weight on his knees. Brushing her hair off her back with his other hand, he saw the tattoo at the base of her neck for the first time. He leaned forward to look closer and smirked when he saw it was an angel shedding her wings.

"Are you shedding your wings, sweetheart?" he murmured close to her ear. "Enjoying the freedom?"

Her voice a sultry drawl, she replied, "You seem to have a pretty good control of me right now."

"Do I?" he smirked, moving his hips to grind into her a few times. Katie, breathless, clutched the bed but her body moved back to him.

"Do I control this perfect ass?" he lowered his hand to push her ass down hard, grinding into her again.

She nodded, unable to speak. He slapped her ass, hard enough to test her but not hurt her.

Katie tensed and cut her eyes towards him. "You've wanted to do that for awhile now, haven't you?"

He spanked her other cheek. Smirking, he answered, "You have no idea."

"How's your bull riding?" she asked. "Keep it up and I'm going to find out."

Eliot chuckled under his breath then spanked her two times, a little bit harder. He felt her try to push him off her but he knew she was pinned with nowhere to go. "Apparently, pretty damn good." Following another swat to her reddening butt, he slid out of her almost completely before easing into her teasingly slow. "Want me to tell you what else I want to do to this ass?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Dare me then." He chuckled. The thought made him even harder though so he stopped teasing her. Even though the view was wonderful from behind, he wanted to be able to see her face so he reluctantly withdrew. Leaning down, he ran his tongue up her spine and she shivered.

"Roll over baby," he whispered, and she did. But she pushed him back so he was sitting on his knees then she climbed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he felt her slide over his cock and moaned. She watched him as they moved together slowly. Bringing his hand up to hold her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw, he kissed her passionately, his tongue moving in the same slow movements as his cock.

Katie's hands grasp his upper arms and she whimpered in his mouth. When he looked into her face, she purred, "I love your body, knowing you could take anything I dish out. And these arms…" she lowered her mouth to his bicep biting down into his bulging muscles. She smiled and continued. "were made for holding me. You should forget about inflicting pain on others and concentrate on using this body…" Her hands moved down his chest and stomach slowly before digging her nails into his legs. "to pleasure me."

"I can do both," he smirked. "But can you handle both sides of me?"

"I don't want you to change who you are. I'll just have to learn to share you unless you're willing to be a kept man," she smiled. "But I know…you'll always be a wild horse and I won't ever try to break you."

Moving close, she sang softly in his ear, "_Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday._"

Eliot felt like she had reached in and just grabbed his heart. For her to willingly accept him for what he was with no attempt to change or control him, blew his mind.

"I can't promise you much," he whispered. "But I know that…that I don't want any other woman."

"That's all I need. _You're_ all I need." She caressed his face as she kissed him softly. "You don't have to be afraid that we'll break each other. I know you're worried you'll hurt me but you won't destroy me so let's just enjoy this ride together, with no regrets."

Eliot nuzzled his face into her neck as he continued to move into her, at an unhurried pace. He noticed when she started a different, faster rhythm as she rode him. He moved his arms down around her back again, holding her tightly to him. Katie reached up and grabbed his hair roughly as she bit his lip. Her lips then crashed into his, sucking his bottom lip. Then she aggressively sucked his tongue into her mouth and both of them moaned at the same time.

"Eliot…fuck me, now," she demanded, as she twisted his hair around her fingers and pulled harder.

What started out so sweet, ended up turning wild. He threw her on her back, following after and slammed into her hard. She kept a firm grip on his hair with one hand while the other dug her nails deeply into his ass. He growled low in his throat, his thrusts speeding up. She started to scream his name but he quickly muffled her voice with his mouth crashing into hers. When she came he was surprised she didn't rip his hair out or break through the skin on his ass.

Deep down he felt it building, filling every inch of his body. Eliot moved faster, the need for release too strong now. And he surrendered to it, welcomed the total lack of control, knowing she would take it all.

Afterwards he collapsed face down on the bed beside her, his arm draped across her waist. They both were breathing heavily but he looked up to see her watching him with a grin.

"You need to do that at least two more times tonight so you just rest for a minute," she smirked before leaning down and biting his ass.

Eliot grunted when she climbed on his back. "Give me at least five minutes, Katie. And you getting on my back ain't gonna work. I'm talented, but not _that_ talented."

She chuckled and began to massage his back. "I'm helping you relax."

After a moment, he said, "You're going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that." He smiled. "That might make it more difficult for me to repeat the show."

She was quiet for a minute before she asked him, "Speaking of shows, you don't think Hardison would put cameras in here do you?"

"I'd break his fuckin' neck so no, I don' think he's that stupid."

"Dammit," she muttered.

He furrowed his brow. "You want Hardison to watch us?"

A slight pause before she leaned forward and whispered, "Actually I was just thinking of keeping a tape of this. But why not? Hell, he can join us."

Momentarily stunned, Eliot didn't say anything until he felt her laughing. When she threw in, "Bring Nate too," she lost her battle fighting her laughter and he shook his head.

"One man show. But if you want to bring another woman…"

"Hell no!" She smacked his butt. "I don't share. Besides, you're going to be too busy keeping me happy."

"Just so you know…I don't do weird kinky shit. I won't dress in your clothes. We're not going to have orgies or swapping on the weekend. Nor am I going to let you put a collar around my neck and whip me. So any of those fantasies…ain't happening," he mumbled, half to himself.

"I prefer you wearing nothing. And I don't play well with others but the collar…that could be fun. Can I tie you up?" she asked curiously.

"I'll tie you up if you want," he offered. "In fact…"

"No – not tonight," she laughed. "But I'd let you. You own me, remember."

"I'm going to get an iron and brand you if you don't behave," he warned with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll get _you_ a collar. But I'd much prefer you in some skimpy little lace thing that I can tear off you with my teeth."

"Now that can be arranged," she laughed, returning to giving him a back massage.

They made love again, neither one able to get enough of the other, until nearly dawn. Katie fell asleep, nestled in his arms and he watched her contently. If they made it through today, he wanted to take her away for a few weeks. He needed to see her happy. If he never saw tears on her face again, it would suit him fine. As if she sensed him watching her, she smiled sleepily.

"I love you," she whispered half asleep, snuggling closer. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. This felt too good, too perfect. It was almost possible to forget about later that day. Almost. But the thought that something might go wrong today made Eliot lay awake watching her sleep.

oOooOo

Katie opened her eyes slowly a couple of hours later, then smiled seeing Eliot already awake. "Waking up to you almost makes up for what's about to happen today. Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," he admitted. He seemed tired but very much on edge.

She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him to her for a kiss. "You should have woken me up."

Trailing his fingers down her face, he smiled, a tired but sweet smile. She kissed him again and let him hold her tightly. She loved his arms. They made her feel so secure. He'd always been good looking and had a great body but it was more than that. God, she had fallen so hard for him. She felt sure her father was probably laughing from heaven. The thought made her giggle.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"I was just thinking what daddy would say about us if he were here."

"Here, in this room? Oh hell no!" he looked horrified at the thought.

"You know what I mean," she smiled, straddling his chest. "I think he'd be really happy about this. He thought the world of you."

"I don't think your daddy would want his little girl with someone like me."

"Dammit!" Katie smacked him on the chest. "Stop that shit. Quit trying to push me away by telling me how 'bad' you are."

"I'm just saying…" he protested before she silenced him with her fingers over his lips.

"Shut the hell up okay?" she shook her head. "You're the most stubborn man I know and that's saying a lot."

When she removed her fingers from his lips, he caught them with his teeth as his eyes traveling over her body making her feel hot. Her gaze traveled to the clock. Eliot began moving to stand up and she attempted to get off him but he lifted her into his arms instead. He grinned wickedly as he carried her into the bathroom. "We both need showers so let's save some time."

"I have an idea what we can do with the extra time," she whispered as he lowered her feet to the floor. Her hands ran down his back and squeezed his nice firm butt.


	12. Away on the Chase

_I used to lead my heartaches away on the chase  
When you get stung with the heart of a little child _  
_Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane_

xoxoxo

* * *

"You're a nympho." Eliot grinned. "I lost track…how many times is this in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Are you complaining? I'm making up for the time we wasted in New Jersey being mad at each other. Besides, there is something I haven't done yet." She bent over to turn on the water in the shower. He grabbed her hips pressing his cock against her backside.

"There are a lot of things we haven't done yet but we don't have time to do them all right now," he moaned. This woman was making him crazy. Usually he'd lose interest in a woman after a few nights if it was even more than a one night stand. And the sex became more physical urges that real desire. But with Katie, each time the burning desire made him forget everything else for awhile. It was both dangerous and erotic at the same time. As much as he hated losing any control, the thrill it gave him to have someone who caused him to surrender to the feelings was intoxicating.

He allowed her to pull him into the shower, where he backed her under the shower head with a grin. As she washed her hair, he grabbed the soap and began washing her body, his fingers sliding up and down her slippery skin easily. Her nipples hardened under his touch. The water ran down her body, rinsing off the soap and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, biting gently. Katie moaned. His hands reached back and grabbed her ass jerking her to him as soon as she rinsed her hair out.

xoxox

Katie slid past him and pushed him lightly back to let the water wet his hair then she took the shampoo and began massaging it into his hair. He continued distracting her with his mouth on her breasts.

"You're making it very hard to do this," she giggled, continuing to wash his hair.

"You're making _me_ very hard."

"And I'm the nympho?" she grinned. When he put his head back to rinse out the shampoo she took the time to admire him. He was perfection, a walking wet dream, and he was hers…at least for now. Deep down she knew he could be gone tomorrow but knowing he loved her made it worth the risk.

She simply stared at him. His scars made him even more perfect to her, because it made him much more human. Her gaze drifted down him hotly, getting more and more turned on as she did. She loved the way his arms bulged with the simplest movement, his rock hard abs that flexed underneath the tiniest bit of love handles, and his muscular thighs, as well as the tribal tattoos on his calves. She remembered when he got those after high school, forcing John to get a tattoo with him. 'Course back then Eliot wasn't nearly as built as he was and now the tattoos were even sexier. Now…

"What?" he asked and she looked up surprised.

"I was just thinking…dayum!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him to her, his hard cock pressing against her stomach. "You've got a killer body babe."

"You're making me feel like a piece of meat," he grinned, obviously not offended. He pinched her nipples as the water cascaded over his shoulder, running down both of them.

"You're my piece of meat though. And I want it hot and well done," she giggled before kissing him. "I'll need you to get a tattoo that says USDA Approved on your ass."

Eliot groaned at her lame joke and shook his head. She raised her hand to tangle in his curly wet hair, pulling him down to kiss her. As their kiss went from playful to passionate, he quickly lifted her into his arms, turning to rest her back against the tile.

xoxox

Pulling her arms over her head, he pressed them against the tile as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes full of a mix of mischief and desire, she tilted herself pelvis towards his cock and he thrust deep inside her, pinning her against the shower wall. It was quick and rough, but she was as aggressive as he was. When she came, he thought she was going to rip his back apart with her nails and he was pretty sure she broke skin when her teeth bit down his shoulder to muffle a scream.

She finally caught her breath and whispered, "No, not like this."

He stopped moving and lowered her, thinking she wanted it from behind but then he groaned loudly when she sank to her knees. "Sweet Jesus," he whispered as she devoured his cock in her hot mouth, her hands constantly stroking him.

Eliot knew they didn't have long. Dammit, he really wanted to prolong this but he could hear the others up and about. And the way Katie was sucking him, he was surprised he hadn't come already. For someone who just learned how to do this, she had an amazing technique. Her tongue moved constantly and she would suck harder when she pulled him out of her mouth, the counter action feeling agonizingly incredible. He pressed in more, careful not to go too far. Resting his forehead on his arm, he leaned against the wall thrusting slowly into her mouth, watching her every move.

God damn, this was like heaven and hell at the same time. He knew his thoughts didn't make sense but his brain seemed scrambled.

"Katie…" he whispered, as he grasped the back of her neck, trying to slow her down so he could regain some control.

Removing him from her mouth, she glanced up at him, running her tongue up his cock and circling the head. When she sucked him even deeper into her mouth and sped up her movements, it totally shredded the rest of his control. He tried to withdraw but she held him firmly. His hands clenched into fists and he let out a mix of a growl and a moan then exploded in her mouth. Katie swallowed rapidly so she didn't choke but didn't let a drop escape her lips.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he muttered with a grin when she grabbed the soap and washed him off.

Standing up she smiled, "Killing you with kindness perhaps." When she went to kiss him, he pulled back with a laugh.

"No, I don't think so. You're the one who wanted a taste, not me."

"What a double standard." Getting out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and threw one to him. "Let's go get this over with so you can return the favor later."

"That might be all I can do. I think you wore my cock out for good," he moaned but smiled.

"Aww, poor baby. You have such a hard life," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "How do you think I feel? I hurt in places deep inside me where I didn't even know I had muscles! And look at all these damn bruises."

xoxox

Hardison, Katie and Parker were quiet in the van. Alec parked a block away and waited for Nate to pull the car into the parking lot of the lawyer's office. Katie had begged to be given a com and Nate had finally relented, although Eliot warned Parker to make sure Katie didn't fly out of the van, if she heard something that freaked her out.

As soon as Eliot got out of the car, he felt eyes on him; unfriendly eyes. He pretended to help Sophie out of the car as he scanned the parking lot. Sophie's eyes met his and, after a moment, she followed Nate into the building.

"Let's take the stairs. I don't want an ambush," Eliot whispered and Nate went into the stairwell. On the third floor, they all stopped and waited, listening for anything unusual before Eliot opened the door.

The lawyer's office was in a very old, plush building. Considering his client list consisted of the old money families, it wasn't a surprise. Nate stepped in first, followed by Sophie, then Eliot, who continued to glance around subtly.

"Drew?" the receptionist asked. "I can't believe it's you! Everyone thought you'd run off for good. You look incredible!" The young woman rushed around the desk and hugged him tightly. Eliot's eyes drifted to her name plate – 'Jessica Vane'.

"Jessica Vane, what a surprise." he exclaimed, having no idea who she was.

"She was a couple of years older than me. She had a huge crush on John all through high school. I heard she lost about fifty pounds since graduation." Katie's voice was amused.

"You look great," he smiled gently. "Have you lost weight?"

"Darling, you never ask about a woman's age or weight," Sophie said with a smile. "I'm Elisabeth, Elisabeth _Winchester_." She clung to Eliot's arm possessively, causing the other woman to take a few steps back.

"I was just saying how lovely she looks, sweetheart," Eliot shot her a warning look. "We go way back, don't we, Jess?"

Jessica blushed profusely before looking at Sophie, a little timidly. "Congratulations on your marriage. I'm very sorry you had to come here under such circumstances. It was a devastating loss for us all."

"Thank you," Eliot looked down for a moment. "It was quite a shock when I heard."

"I'm surprised you hadn't already heard about the scandal." Leaning closer to him, Jessica continued, "With his death and all, I guess Katie took it a little harder than we all realized. She burned down the house after she was forced to sell all the horses. Her ex-fiancé is just devastated because she's missing. He drops by to see Mr. Smithfield regularly to see if there is any news."

"I'm Robert Benton, Mr. Winchester's attorney." Nate held out his hand which she shook firmly. "And _has_ there been any news about her whereabouts?"

Jessica glanced towards the office door before lowering her voice. "Personally, I think she's running from more than just the law. There have been rumors that she was in the family way. Apparently she got knocked up by one of the farmhands who helped her burn the house down and they fled town. Can you believe she spent all that money her family left her? Simply tragic. I'm just grateful John isn't here to see how far she's fallen from grace, God rest his soul."

"That little bitch!" Katie snapped in his ear before Hardison shushed her.

"Pregnant? Well, that will complicate the estate further if it's true," Nate leaned forward. "What does Mr. Smithfield think of this whole affair?"

"Oh, he'd be very upset with me if he heard me speak ill of Katie. He's an old family friend and still thinks the sun rises and sets on her, just like John did, and her father before him." Jessica shook her head.

"Small town gossip is always the juiciest," Sophie patted Jessica on her hand, in a very condescending way. She had adopted a New York accent and dressed in clothing that was obviously knock-offs of some designer label, looking every bit the part of someone who wanted to appear cultured and well off, but missing the mark. "She couldn't possibly be all that bad for everyone to be so completely fooled by her."

"Katie was always…a little headstrong and wild. I can imagine that if she couldn't have the ranch she'd make sure that no one else had it either," Jessica looked at Sophie and added. "She never had the class of her mother and John. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, but she was always more into drinking beer and partying than worrying about polite society. Not that the men in her life ever saw her for what she truly was."

Eliot bit back a smile when Katie started using words that would make a sailor blush. "Oh, I don't know. I think she had a good head on her shoulders."

"Aww, you're still so sweet. Considering all she's done and you're defending her? But you and she never…" Jessica gave him a look. "I mean I know she dated a _lot_ of men but I didn't think she'd date John's friends."

"A lot of men? Someone needs to punch her!" Seething over the com, Katie had to be shushed by Hardison again.

"Ms Vane." An elderly man stood in the inner office doorway studying his receptionist with a very disapproving look. "You didn't tell me my appointment had arrived."

"Oh forgive me," Jessica began stammering before she rushed back behind her desk. "I was just catching up with Drew here. He and I go way back."

"Mr. Benton, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, I'm Alan Smithfield," the man greeted them pleasantly, yet very stiff and formal. "Why don't you come in the conference room where we can speak privately?"

Eliot heard him reprimand Jessica in a low voice before he joined them. Shutting the door, he added, "I must apologize for Ms. Vane behaving inappropriately."

"She was merely telling us about this scandal involving your client's sister," Nate commented then sat back, waiting for the lawyer to elaborate.

"Indeed. I'll have a word with her about that later," his voice was tight. Finally he turned to Eliot. "I'm sorry if she said any unpleasant things about Miss Stanton-Williams. I know you were rather close to the family. I'm sure this must all come as a shock to you."

"It's all simply tragic," Sophie said, turning to Eliot with a sympathetic gaze. "My poor husband has been devastated by this news and to hear such vile things about Katherine. Tell me Mr. Smithfield, are the rumors true?"

The attorney paused for a moment before raising his eyes to Eliot's. "I don't believe them. I still remember the day Miss Stanton-Williams was born, her first birthday, her first communion, her high school graduation, even her graduation from Vanderbilt. She was her father's pride and joy as well as her brother's. I find it hard to believe that she is capable of the things she's been accused of."

Eliot studied the man for a moment, seeing complete honesty in his eyes. So Katie did have one ally left in this town at least. "What is this about the fire at the ranch?" he asked, curiously. "Was it arson?"

"Yes but…" the lawyer paused before straightening. "It's still under investigation. I'm certain that they'll find whoever did it."

"So you don't believe Miss Stanton-Williams set the fire?" Nate raised his brows in interest. "Who stood to benefit from the fire?"

"I'm afraid attorney's privilege prevents me from saying more about Miss Stanton-Williams. She _is _still my client." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "But if you're interested to know more, I'm sure the insurance man could fill in the blanks for you. He's been here in town the last few days doing some fact checking. I'm sure he'd meet with you, Mr. Winchester."

"About the estate…" Nate sensed the lawyer becoming uncomfortable about the conversation and wanted to steer it back to why they came. Eliot pocketed Sterling's card and even managed to not growl when seeing his name.

"I'm afraid the estate can't be settled as long as there is an open arson investigation. But with Mr. Winchester here, the rest of the property will be frozen until the arson investigation is settled. Then he will receive fifteen percent of the money. Plus a deed is already in process for him on twenty acres in the back along Winding River Lane. It's a good distance from the house and stables. I think Mr. Stanton-Williams wanted to assure you had privacy if you decided to build a house there. It's a nice parcel of land," the lawyer handed Eliot same paper work and some pictures. "We did try to contact you for the reading of the will but Miss Stanton-Williams couldn't find a way to get in touch with you."

"Yes, we were in London to get married and then on to Paris for our honeymoon," Sophie smiled and rubbed Eliot's arm affectionately.

"Mr. Benton, I must insist you read the stipulations set forth in the will. John Williams Senior and Mrs. Stanton-Williams, Katie and John's parents, continued a long standing tradition that has been carried out throughout the generations of the Stanton family and it was repeated in John and Katie's wills," the attorney handed Nate a file folder. "For Mr. Winchester to receive his property and finalize the deed, he must agree to the terms set forth."

Eliot studied the pictures. The property was perfect and twenty acres was more than enough to have a small... He shook his head. What was he thinking? That he'd settle down and building a country house to retire in? Still…it was beautiful property. "What are the terms?" he asked, laying the pictures aside to read the paperwork.

The attorney's gaze wandered to Sophie before returning to Eliot. "The Stanton family was concerned the land would be divided due to any dispute, so their wills all include the same terms. If you and your wife should have children, then they would inherit the land, but not your wife. If there are no direct heirs, the property reverts back to the Stanton family or the trust set forth in the case of their deaths without an heir."

"So, I wouldn't receive anything?" Sophie looked crushed.

"No, ma'am. The Stanton family was very strict about this. Only blood relations could ever sell any of the property. If Mr. Winchester chooses not to claim his inheritance, the land would revert back to Miss Stanton-Williams for a fair price."

Sophie sat back in her chair, her hand no longer lingering on Eliot's arm. "And the money?"

"It would only pass on to Mr. Winchester's descendents if he had any or revert back to the trust. But Mr. Winchester is a young man, I'm sure he'll have an heir. Since you're not a blood relation of the Stanton family, you could, of course, petition the courts if you decide to handle your inheritance any way other than set forth in these papers. But it was set up that way to prevent people from taking advantage of the family due to an…_unfortunate_ marriage." The look at the lawyer's face was priceless as he cut his eyes in Sophie's direction.

"Other than the land, nothing can really be done until the arson investigation is closed and Miss Stanton-Williams returns to finalize the estate," the attorney watched him closely and Eliot felt like he was looking for a sign that he wasn't only after the money.

"I'm sorry that this Katie character has chosen to put Drew in such an awkward situation," Sophie said with a huff.

Mr. Smithfield looked at Sophie with barely concealed contempt. "The fact that John and Katie added Andrew to their wills is an _honor_. He's not a blood relation. Therefore, they owe him nothing. But they both made it clear that he was part of the family none-the-less."

Eliot could tell the man really wanted to look out for the family's interests. It reassured him that Katie would have someone to lean on, at least legally. He was touched that John had been so generous to him. Feeling uncomfortable continuing this charade, he signaled Nate that the meeting was over.

"We'll review the documents and get back to you, Mr. Smithfield," Eliot said, rising from his chair. "I'm sure that Katie will return to settle these matters soon. Despite the rumors and speculation, she's a good person and I know she'll do the right thing." He glared at Sophie, pretending to chastise her with his eyes. "Would it be alright for me to go look at the property?"

"It should be fine. There are some employees still working to keep the property up. Your plot isn't for sale so it is marked by the surveyor and I think it's being maintained as well." The attorney rose and extended a hand to him. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Winchester. The Stanton-Williams family was dear friends and they have had more than their share of tragedy, as you know. I'll contact Mr. Benton when Miss Stanton-Williams returns or the arson investigation is cleared up. Until then, the property will remain intact," Mr. Smithfield barely glanced at Sophie before adding. "Don't worry Mrs. Winchester. I'm certain that this matter will be resolved soon."

After he walked them out, Nate muttered under his breath, "I think that we can rule him off the list of being involved. Hard to believe but he seems like an _honest_ attorney. He certainly didn't like the implication that your 'wife' might get her gold digging claws into the Stanton-Williams property."

Katie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Yeah Sophie. Just back off the land, sister! I always liked Mr. Smithfield. It's good to know that he's not in on this."

"All his financials check out," Hardison added over the coms. "He seems completely legit. The accountant, however, not so much. But…umm…hey guys, we got company."


	13. Cold Blooded

_Now no one had better touch me right now_

_In this cold-blooded thick skin_

Rattle Snake Smile ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Katie turned to see what Hardison was talking about but Parker jerked her out of sight.

"Dark sedan with three men just pulled in, side door," Parker told the others. "Two men in suits are getting out. The man in the backseat doesn't appear to be joining them."

Nervously, Katie peered around the seat. Seeing three guys exiting from a huge pickup truck on the street, she whispered, "Umm…Parker?" She pointed to the truck.

"And we have three burly cowboys with plaid shirts and shit-kicking boots joining the party as well," Parker relayed the message. "You want me to try to stall them or something?"

"Too dangerous. The suits are probably the mob, shit-kickers would be Thomas' father's men. Any sign of either of them?" Eliot replied over the com. Katie was surprised at how unconcerned he seemed. Five or six guys? Could Nate and Eliot take them alone?

"Do you recognize anyone?" Parker asked her and Katie studied the men, shaking her head.

"They look like local boys though. _Big and mean_ local boys…" she whispered, throwing back a glance of concern to Hardison, who didn't seem overly worried, just alert.

"Parker, can you get to the rental and pull it around to the back door without crossing their paths?"

"Not yet. They're kind of standing right behind it."

"When I take some out, you get to the car if you can but be careful. Pick up Sophie and Nate." Eliot's tone indicated he was in 'all business' mode, which worried the hell out of Katie.

"Nate's not going to help him? There are five guys out there." Wide-eyed, Katie stared at Parker. There was something seriously wrong with this plan.

"I got this." Eliot snapped at her. "Don't you dare get out of that van."

"She's not going anywhere," Parker replied, giving her a warning glare. What was the point in arguing this? But she was seriously going to hurt someone if Eliot got beaten up again. Right now the three burly guys were surrounding the front door to the building, but the two suits seemed to be watching more than doing. They were talking to the man that remained in the car through a window that was cracked a few inches.

Her attention returned to the door just when Eliot came through alone. The three men spread out around him but he simply stood there and watched them. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood because she knew if she uttered a word it would distract him.

One of the men, the smallest one, raised his hand up and Katie realized he had a thick metal bar. He swung it at Eliot in a threatening manner. Just as he swung it again, the guy on the other side of Eliot swung his fist towards him, which Eliot easily ducked before he barreled into him, knocking him off center.

Feeling sure she was going to scream at any moment, Katie rushed to jerk the com out of her ear, covering it with her hand. All three men were throwing punches and kicks in Eliot's direction but he ducked and weaved efficiently and he avoided most hits, while still delivering punches and kicks of his own. Grabbing the biggest guy, Eliot shot an elbow to his nose, obviously breaking it, before grabbing his arm and spinning the much heavier guy around, slamming him into the brick wall of the building. The guy fell to his knees where he covered his nose with his hand but blood was already pouring from it.

"No guns," Parker reassured her in a soft voice, not taking her eyes off the hitter. "He'll be fine."

"The two suits are just watching," Hardison noted quietly, probably talking to Nate and Sophie.

Eliot got a knee to his face, then tackled and pinned against a car. Covering her mouth, she counted to herself, trying not to freak out and scream. The metal bar came swinging at his head but Eliot managed to catch it before it hit him, jerking the guy forward, then kicking him hard enough in the side that the guy flew back about five feet before falling onto the pavement. The guy on top of him had him pinned down pretty securely as he delivered blow after blow to Eliot's ribs and stomach. She tensed and Parker grabbed her arm, like she was afraid Katie was about to try to leave. The thought had crossed her mind but she was too afraid she'd get him hurt worse.

The big guy recovered from his impact with the wall and moved towards the other two. Eliot grabbed the guy that had him pinned by the throat, forcing the man off him, before he flipped him around and held him in a choke hold. The man tried to arch back and get the hitter off but Eliot merely lifted him into the air and shoved him face down onto the car. The guy didn't get a chance to recover. Eliot slammed his fist into the man's head so powerfully that the blow knocked the man out cold.

Before he could even catch a breath, the big guy tackled him to the pavement, landing all 350 or so pounds on him. Both Katie and Parker sat up higher to see, and even Hardison moved forward. Katie didn't need to have a com anymore. The sounds of the fight were clearly discernable in the van. Some of the blows sounded like they were hard enough to break bones or at least cause internal bleeding.

Katie cringed when Eliot head-butted the guy then tried to grapple him into a wrestling hold with his legs. The iron bar guy was back up again and Eliot was vulnerable causing her to chant to herself, "OhGodOhGodOhGod." Hardison gave her a worried look.

"Parker, don't you still have that gun?" she whispered urgently.

"No guns. He doesn't like guns," the blonde answered, absentmindedly. "Oh shit."

The big guy still had Eliot pinned down under his weight but now had the metal bar pressed across his throat. Hardison grabbed Katie when she tried to get out of the van, holding her firmly with his hand over her mouth. Katie gave Hardison a quick shake of her head letting him know that she was fine. When she looked up again, Eliot had somehow managed to flip the man over so that he was on top. Blood was all over the place and she really felt nauseous and upset, knowing how hurt he must be. The smaller guy kicked him in the back, but Eliot turned to grab his foot, flipping the guy back on the ground while he remained where he was, pinning the big guy beneath him. Eliot continued to bash the big guy's face in repeatedly.

When the guy stopped struggling, Eliot stumbled back and picked up the metal bar as he stood. All Katie could do was stare in shock, amazed that he had managed to take two much heavier guys down in a relatively short time.

"Parker, I think it's safe to get the car now," Hardison said in a low voice, letting go of Katie.

The thief opened the side door of the van and suddenly she flew back at them, knocking Hardison down. Katie saw that crazy chick that fought with Eliot last week grab Parker's leg and jerk her from the van like she only weighed ten pounds. The blonde twisted mid air and, rather than crashing down, rolled lightly onto the ground. She sprung back up quickly just as the woman punched Hardison in the face and jumped in the van.

Katie tried to pull away when Mikel grabbed her, then yelped when the other woman pressed a gun to her head. Parker and Hardison both froze. Mikel held out her other hand to Hardison. "I'm sure you have a com in your ear so hand it over and I won't shoot it out of your head."

After a brief pause, Hardison reluctantly removed the com from his ear and handed it to her. She threw it to the ground beside Parker.

Looking at the blonde thief, she said, "Tell Spencer, I take it _very_ personally when people fuck with my income. If he pays me the money that I lost, I won't kill her or your hacker." Mikel sneered at Parker as she slammed the van door shut and locked it. Looking to Hardison, she ordered him to drive. There was some banging against the van and it swayed before Hardison took off. "Go straight through town until I tell you to turn."

Realizing she had her com still clenched in her hand, Katie grinned a little and flipped her hand over so the woman couldn't see it. She hoped it was sensitive enough to pick up their voices.

"You're smiling with a gun to your head?" Mikel asked her. The woman crouched before her, still pointing the gun at her, an amused smile on her face.

"I'm just thinking about how fun it's going to be when Eliot gets his hands on you," Katie shrugged.

"I'll be long gone before Eliot even finds your body," Mikel raised her eyebrows with a sadistic grin. "Maybe you should practice begging for your life."

Katie leaned back casually and returned Mikel's smile. "You're taking it pretty personally for a one night stand. Can't handle rejection?"

The woman chuckled and patted Katie on the knee.

"Do you honestly think that's what this is about?" She raised her hair away from her face and Katie saw a newly formed scar along her hairline. "This is what makes it personal. I don't like scars on my face. And I don't like it when he gets one of my contracts canceled."

Clucking her tongue Katie shook her head. "I think it's more than that. I know for a fact the mob called off the hit on me. So it's not about money. Now why you'd want someone so badly that you'd risk getting yourself killed over it, I'm not sure."

"Katie, please don't upset the woman with the gun pointed at you," Hardison replied from the front, giving her a look in the rear view mirror.

"It's not my fault she's obsessed with wanting something she can't have." She shrugged and smiled sweetly at Mikel. "Buy a vibrator sweetie, it'll be less dangerous."

"You honestly think I'm going to play this game with you, little girl; that I'll stoop to trading insults with you?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why the hell Eliot slept with someone like you, personally. Just how drunk was he?" Katie retorted.

"Try handcuffs. He likes them." Mikel winked then told Hardison to turn right.

"Oh, that explains it. You handcuffed him and he had no choice but to fuck your skank ass."

That earned her a punch in the jaw. When her ears stopped ringing, Katie noticed they were near the lake and tried to drop a hint over the com, in case they could hear. "Sorry, that was a low blow. Speaking of low blows, you should have seen what I did to him by the **lake** this morning. Damn." Hardison looked at her like she was crazy, knowing they hadn't been anywhere near the lake that morning, and not knowing she still had her com.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to get jealous? You seriously don't get it, do you?" Mikel laughed out loud at that and Katie did realize how very high school she had gotten considering the fact that the woman was holding a gun on her. But she didn't want Mikel to realize how scared she was. The other woman studied her for a few moments before she chuckled.

"And here I thought Eliot'd gone soft and would be willing to pay a couple of hundred thousand for you in a little bidding war with my new client but now I see exactly how he's conning you. You're actually _in love_ with him. Guess he fucked his way to your money rather than earning it honestly."

Okay now, this chick was just pissing Katie off! But she managed to well up some tears in her eyes like she believed what she was saying. Mikel got really close to her and brushed the hair from her face and she had to resist the urge to slap her hand away. "This is adorable; you poor sweet, innocent, naïve child. How much money did he get from you?"

Katie feigned a hurt look and attempted to turn away. Mikel chuckled again. "You really need to learn the difference between love and sex. But given your past track record with men, you're nothing but a sad, perpetual victim. I guess once a mark, always a mark."

Mikel reminding her of how she'd been conned by Thomas enraged her and she did the stupidest thing she's done in a long time. Well, at least in the last week. Katie shot a right hook at the other woman's face and tried to knock the gun from her hand. The next thing she knew she was on the floor of the van with Mikel's hands around her throat, struggling to breathe and not pass out. Hardison swerved a couple of times, yelling back at them, and the woman jerked her head toward him. "Keep it on the road, hacker, or I snap her neck."

oOooOo

Eliot attempted to catch his breath after dropping the last guy. The two men in suits walked over to him slowly, as the man in the back seat exited the car; an average non-descript looking man, one he wouldn't have glanced at twice on the street. The two thugs spread out to either side of Eliot and the third man walked forward, as the hitter prepared to take them on as well.

"Very impressive, Mr. Spencer. Your reputation doesn't do you justice," the man said. "You should work for me. I could use a man with your skills."

"I don't work for the mob," Eliot spit out a mouthful of blood but didn't let down his guard. "Got a name?"

"Ah…we don't use names in this kind of business, do we?" the man said easily. "But you can call me 'Mr. Black', if you like."

"It doesn't matter to me what your name is." Eliot eyed the other two men warily. "Don't need names to take you out."

"Hmm. So what is your plan to get the truth out of Thomas?" the man in charge, 'Mr. Black', asked him.

"We also don't share plans in our business," Eliot smirked.

"Eliot, we have a big problem." Nate's voice was stressed and Eliot noticed Parker running towards him out of the corner of his eye. The two thugs visibly tensed up, preparing to take on Eliot if Parker intruded on their business.

"She's with me," he said simply to the man and Mr. Black signaled the other two men to stand down.

He backed away from them, then pulled Parker to the side, making sure he stood in between her and the men and said under his breath, "What happened?"

"Mikel Dayan," she said in between trying to catch her breath. "She was waiting outside the van and grabbed Katie and Hardison, threw out Hardison's com." She handed him the com with a worried expression. "I tried…"

"Okay Parker, you need to clear out. This guy double crossed me…"

"No!" Nate yelled in his ear. "Katie must still have her com or it's in the van. I can still hear her a little bit.

Eliot strained to hear her but there was too much noise from the cars driving by to hear anything. Parker shook her head indicating that she couldn't hear either. "Eliot, Mikel had a message for you. She said 'Tell Spencer that she takes it personally when people fuck with her income. And that if you pay her the money that she lost, she won't kill Katie or Hardison'."

Eliot turned and stared at 'Mr. Black' for a few moments. "You canceled the hit?"

"I gave you my word." The man was watching him sternly. "I think it's a better bargain considering your talents."

"Mikel just said you got her contract canceled," Nate confirmed. "But she mentioned a new client: Thomas, I assume."

"I'm not going to be working for you," Eliot warned the mobster. "I'm going to prove that Thomas Whitehall and his father were conning you."

"Agreed. I'm still waiting for this proof."

Eliot took Hardison's com from Parker's hand and tossed it to the man. "Listen for yourself. I'll get it out of him when I find him."

Nate and Sophie were walking up slowly. The man turned to them and tilted his head to the side. "Mr. Ford, I presume?"

"We need to find the rest of our team, if you'll excuse us," Nate replied, putting his arm around Sophie protectively and walking past the three men. He glanced to Parker and muttered, "You two wait in the car."

"Mr. Spencer, if you'll join me, we can discuss things further," the man said, signaling his car, and Eliot shook his head.

"I'm leaving with my team _now_, one way or another. You let me do the job I promised to do or I'll put you down first. Either way works for me," he stated simply. The other two men in suits whipped out guns, training them on him. He was too far from them to disarm them, so he had to wait for the opportunity.

Mr. Black studied him for a few moments then nodded once. The suits lowered their guns but didn't put them away.

"You now have twenty-four hours, Mr. Spencer. I'll be listening and checking up on you," the man smiled. "Good day, Mr. Ford."

Nate walked to the car as Eliot backed away from the two men slowly. He knew deep down, they wanted to kick his ass anyway, he could see it in their eyes. But he really needed to find Katie and Hardison now. Getting in the front seat with Nate, Eliot continued to watch them to assure they had a clear exit.

"Where in the hell are Katie and Hardison?" he turned to Nate. Sophie shushed him and Nate started the car, backing out of their spot.

"Left," Parker announced. She leaned forward and tried to check Eliot's face out. He waved her away, wiping the blood on his shirt, while he tried to hear Katie.

'_Oh that explains it. You handcuffed him and he had no choice but to fuck your skank ass.'_ He heard her say over the com right before he heard a thud that was obviously Mikel hitting her. What the hell was she doing? Trying to get herself killed?

"Dammit, Katie," he muttered to himself. "Parker, do you remember how to track the coms with your phone?"

"I can try but…I'm not sure," she pulled out her phone and began pressing buttons.

'_Sorry, that was a low blow. Speaking of low blows, you should have seen what I did to him by the __**lake**__ this morning. Damn.' _

"The lake? Since I'm pretty sure you two didn't go anywhere this morning, she must be trying to give you a hint of some kind and not just trying to piss off her assassin," Sophie asked looking out the window. "Is there a lake nearby?"

"Toward the ranch," Eliot replied and wondered if that's where Mikel was going.

"We have company," Nate nodded to the rearview mirror. "I don't think your mob friend trusts us."

"Imagine the _mob_ not trusting _us_," Parker muttered under her breath.

"They can hear us, remember?" The grifter reminded her, but the thief only shrugged.

"Hush," Eliot snapped, hearing a lot of noise from the com.

His blood ran cold when he heard Mikel tell Hardison_, 'Keep it on the road, hacker, or I snap her neck.'_

oOooOo

"Wake up," Mikel slapped Katie once across the face.

Guess the not passing out thing hadn't worked. Katie coughed a few times when she sat up, her neck killing her from Mikel's choking. Glancing out the window she saw they were at the ranch. They were a good distance from the burned out shell of the house, near one of the back buildings. It was doubtful anyone would hear her even if they were around when she screamed.

"Welcome home," the woman told her. "Get up. You need to make a phone call."

Hardison was sitting in the back as well now, his hands were bound in front of him and he watched Katie warily when she shook her head. She wasn't going to help this bitch. Let her do her own dirty work.

Mikel cocked the gun and put it up to Hardison's head with a look that told her she would kill him. "Call Eliot Spencer now." She handed her a phone.

"I don't know his number by heart," she answered honestly and Mikel backhanded her hard across the mouth. She bit her tongue so she didn't yelp then took a deep breath before telling her, "No, I _really_ don't. At least not the number of the phone he has with him."

"Hacker?"

Alec glared at her before reluctantly telling Katie the number.

"What?" Eliot answered the phone sharply. She breathed a sigh of relief hearing his voice.

"It's me," she answered, tears burning her eyes. She blinked them quickly away, not wanting Mikel to see them.

"Are you two okay?"

Mikel grabbed the phone away from her and held it out to Hardison. "Tell him you're still alive."

"So you don't want me to tell him we're at the…" Mikel punched him, jerking the phone away.

She put the phone to her ear and began speaking in that other foreign language again. Hardison glared at Mikel as he wiped his bloody lip across his shoulder. Eventually the conversation between the two of them got heated because Mikel yelled something at him before hanging up.

"Guess he's not willing to pay to get either of you back," the woman replied. "I thought at least the hacker would be worth it to him."

"I'm replaceable," Hardison shrugged and Katie nervously watched Mikel weighing her options.

"Fine, then I'll just kill you and be done with it now. My other buyer won't be interested."

"Please don't," Katie pleaded with Mikel, tears escaping her eyes. "Besides, if you shoot him out here, everyone will hear it. People aren't allowed to hunt anywhere near here, so a gunshot going off would let everyone know where you are."

Mikel studied her for a moment, giving her a bit of hope so she made something up randomly. "If its money you want, Hardison has a million dollars of my money in one of his accounts. How do you think Eliot got my money anyway? Alec Hardison is the only one who knows where all of the money is."

"Is that why you want to save him? Because he has your money or because you're just weak enough to not watch someone get killed?" Mikel asked with a mocking smile before she saw something outside. "Well, it doesn't matter now. My other buyer is here." She opened the door and shoved Hardison through it so he landed on the ground before Mikel jerked Katie up by her arm.

Katie stopped to help Hardison to his feet and pressed the com into one of his hands. His eyes flashed surprise but he didn't acknowledge her action. Mikel pulled her arm again so she stumbled forward.

"Go inside," she ordered and Katie reluctantly walked toward the building. Of all the buildings she could have picked, this had to be the one.

"What is this place?" Hardison muttered when they walked through the door.

"It used to be a slaughterhouse before the Stanton family stopped herding cattle. I thought it was a fitting place for our little reunion. Hello Kate," Thomas strolled into view and Katie felt murderous rage build up in her blood. He leered at her, pulling her forward and kissing her on the mouth, his tongue forcing in aggressively.

Not even thinking about the consequences, Katie bit down on his tongue, shoved away her brother's killer, then attacked him. He tried to push her away, grabbing at her hair but she punched him in the face, before kneeing him in the nuts. When he dropped to the ground, she pulled her foot back to kick him but rough hands grabbed her and threw her in the other direction, where she crashed down hard and skidded across the ground.


	14. How Much She Means to Me

A/N: Thanks to Amy from AKC/Twitter for the beta work. Title is all credited to Christian Kane's song Rattle Snake Smile.

* * *

_I guess I oughta tell you what`s been going on  
Well I`ve been chasing dreams for everyone but me.  
When your heart is filled with misery  
It`s hard to find the energy  
To remember just how much she means to me._

_In the Darkness ~ Christian Kane_

* * *

"Tie the little bitches' hands," Paul Whitehall said to one of the men in the room who promptly jerked her up. "Apparently she's a no-class roughneck like her father."

"You son of a bitch!" Katie yelled, struggling against the man trying to tie her hands together. "You're fucking killers and con artists and _I've _got no class? At least I'm not stupid enough to get into bed with the mob and count on your dumb-fuck son to get away with ripping them off too."

His eyes shot daggers through her as he slowly approached her. He backhanded her hard enough to make her see stars and she tasted blood.

"Oh, that's really brave. Hitting a woman who is tied up," Hardison yelled from the other side of the room.

"Who the hell is this man?" Paul asked Mikel, furious that an outsider had been brought into this without his permission. "Kill him."

"I wouldn't. He's the only one who knows where the twenty million dollars your son stole from me is." Katie grinned despite the fact she was beyond royally screwed and in pain at this point. "You didn't think Thomas was smart enough to keep up with it, did you?"

"You're bluffing." Paul grabbed her chin viciously and jerked her face up to look at his.

Katie just grinned further. "You seriously underestimated us."

"No, I always knew you're just a little tramp like your mother," the man said and she watched him coldly. "Oh that's right. You probably never knew you mother and I dated, did you?"

"My mother would never date someone like you…"

"Before the town lowlife, your dad, knocked her up, she did indeed." Paul ran his hand over her cheek and she tried to pull away, but was unable to. "You can't imagine the complete joy I felt when I found out your parents died and left their estate in the hands of such a beautiful woman, the perfect age of my son. You have her beautiful eyes, her red hair, and this skin…"

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Hardison attempted to break free from Mikel.

"I did not agree to stand by and let you rape the girl," Mikel said, apparently disgusted.

Paul turned toward the assassin with a smirk. "You'll kill for money but rape bothers you? Good to know even a hired killer has standards. Don't worry sweetie, I would touch this girl if she were the only piece of ass left since I know the Winchester boy has taken his turn with her." Facing Katie again, he glared. "And I knew you'd crawl into his bed and that little piece of opportunistic white trash wouldn't be able to resist finally boning the heiress. But you're sleeping with this other as well? I thought since you ran straight to the former town hoodlum that would be enough for you but I guess I _did_ underestimate you. You're even worse than your mother, further proof that money cannot buy class."

"He's going to kill you when he gets a hold of you," Katie seethed, her skin crawling where he'd touched her. "All your plans of revenge and attempts to steal my money have failed. You're not going to get one red cent of my money. I hope you paid your little assassin over there with cash up-front."

"I'm sure your little boyfriend is dead by now. It seems that every man close to you ends up dead. You're acting like the innocent victim Katie, but if you had just married my son, your brother would still be alive."

"How did you kill him? Why?" Katie asked, her lip trembling. She didn't want to seem weak but she had to know.

"Why? Your brother was attempting to stop Thomas' plans to reunite with you. Can you believe he offered to pay my son a million dollars to stay far away from you?" Paul laughed. "He undervalued you so much. But after he found those pictures of you in Thomas' condo, he started snooping around in places he didn't need to and investigating the missing money from his accounts. A little Rohypnol in his drink at the party that night was all it took. But all this could have been avoided. His death is _your_ fault, not mine."

Katie screamed in rage and tried to kick him. Once again he backhanded her. She bit back a moan of pain, not wanting him to see that he'd hurt her but she could really taste the blood on her mouth now and felt it running down her chin.

"Pretty soon I'll destroy everything your father ever loved. Burning down his house was easy after killing off his golden child. Now I'll take his ranch. But you're the icing on the cake, his precious little girl. I only wish he were here to see it but I'm sure you'll say hello to him in Hell." He turned away towards one of his men. "Gag her. Last thing I need is for her screaming to bring unwanted attention here," Mr. Whitehall ordered the man.

Thomas finally rose to his feet, stumbling towards them. "You stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands."

His father stopped him in his tracks. "Shut up, you fool. Call and check the accounts to see if we can dispose of this guy here," he yelled at him. Reluctantly, Thomas pulled out his phone and began pressing buttons.

xoxox

"She's at the old slaughterhouse," Eliot pointed out the pathway that lead to it. They had been parked at the ranch for awhile trying to hear anything over the coms while Parker attempted to use Hardison's program to track him on her phone when they finally heard Hardison ask about the slaughterhouse.

He noticed the difference in how loud the hacker was compared to her earlier. "Can you hear me Hardison?"

"Yes," Alec whispered back.

"We're close, maybe five minutes. How many men? Are either one of you hurt?" he felt like he was going to explode if they didn't get to them soon. He knew they were running out of time. Mikel made it clear that she'd kill them both if he didn't trade some money for Hardison. She wanted to kill Katie unless he could offer her more money. He'd tried to reason with her but finally agreed to pay her a million dollars. But typical of her, she was going after the big haul, thinking she could get money from both him and Thomas.

Sophie sat up and said softly, "Eliot, if we don't get Thomas to confess to what he did, the mob is going to expect you to…"

"I'll deal with that later. Right now I need to stop them from killing Hardison and Katie. If I have to, I'll beat the truth out of Thomas before I kill him," Eliot cut her off. "Pull in there Nate. I'll go the rest of the way on foot so they don't see us coming."

"You're not going alone!" Nate argued. "You're going in blind"

"At least ten men in here," Hardison whispered. "And more outside."

"Eliot, you can't…" Nate grabbed his arm. "You're already banged up quite a bit. And I'm sure they have guns. It won't do them any good if you get killed in the process."

"Give me some time to get in there and then you tell our mob friends to come help me out," Eliot jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop, ignoring Nate cursing at him.

He ran the most of the way to the slaughterhouse, listening to the conversation as he went. Hearing the details about why Paul Whitehall had chosen Katie made him even further enraged. To think that this had all started because her mother rejected him over thirty years ago was a total mind fuck. He knew now that they would kill her out for revenge especially when they found out about the money being gone.

"Stop where you're going, Spencer." Eliot heard the familiar voice and barely halted before he turned on Sterling, who was holding a gun on him. His glare shot daggers at his nemesis. "Of course Eliot Spencer, or should I call you Andrew Winchester, would come to claim his share of the estate. When Mr. Smithfield called to let me know you were in town and would be calling me, I suspected I'd find you here."

"You better make damn sure you shoot to kill Sterling because you're not going to stop me any other way," Eliot moved towards the man, then stopped as he saw Nate launch himself onto his arch-enemy, knocking the gun from his hand.

"Go!" Nate yelled and Eliot took off again, knowing that Nate could handle himself since he disarmed Sterling.

"Eliot, there are two men at the door to the building but I think that's it. There's a side door that appears to be unguarded," Parker told him when she caught up to him.

"Go back to the car! It's too dangerous," he ordered her.

"I'll go in the side, you come in the front," the blonde ran away from him towards the side of the building. He'd have to kill her later if they both survived this.

The two men by the door were huge, both looking like they outweighed him by at least 50 pounds.

"Hardison, I need you to get Mikel to realize that they can't pay her anything. Maybe she'll actually help us out," he muttered quietly.

"A bit busy," Hardison whispered and Eliot heard a lot of screaming going on. Luckily for him it distracted the men at the door and they didn't see him coming around the side of the building. He was able to drop one with one punch before the other one even knew he was there. Fists were swinging but he managed to take the second guy down pretty quickly as well. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

"There's a window to the second story. I'm going in through there," Parker told him. Eliot listened to the conversation going on inside to see if they had heard him yet.

"The account is empty! How the hell did you get the money?" Eliot heard a man yelling which he assumed was Thomas.

"Man, it was so easy," Hardison laughed. "We also got proof you were scamming the mob. We know you set the house on fire and killed John. You're going to fry for that." There was a pause. "You get it? _'Fry._' That was a pun. Nice little play on words. Yo...I got it like that. It's an oldie but goodie, but you wouldn't know anything about that. _Good_, that is. Hello. Stop me because I can go all night."

There was a loud thud that sounded like a fist hit the hacker. "Put it all back or I'll gut Katie like a pig." Thomas demanded.

"Mikel, you sure you're working on the right team? I mean the team that actually _has_ the money." Alec continued to chuckle as the woman looked him over.

"Is what he's saying true?" Mikel asked, and Eliot heard the anger in her voice. A shuffle followed then a gunshot rung out. The other hitter yelled. "You bastard, you shot me!"

Eliot knew if she was capable of fighting, she'd help him out of spite now, so he burst through the door just as Mikel was rising to her feet, favoring one leg. Two men were headed in her direction as well.

"Only three guns!" Hardison yelled at Eliot then ran toward Katie.

Eliot didn't mess around and unloaded on the first man who came toward him. Thomas and his father were easy to spot in the crowd, the ones that looked like they'd never sweat a day in their life.

"Hardison, untie her hands," he heard Parker saying and saw her jump away from some man who tried to grab her. Eliot couldn't watch them further because two men attacked him at once.

"I think the mob has heard enough. We got the proof we need, so everyone get out of there quickly!" Nate announced.

Katie's eyes were wide with terror when they shot Mikel in the leg trying to get the gun out of her hands. Before Katie knew what was happening Eliot was there and Parker too. The blonde cut through the tape on Alec's wrists and then threw a punch at the guy closest to her. While the hacker tried to free her, Katie watched Eliot closely. There were too many men! Mikel had started fighting as well but she was already hurt and the men were doing some serious damage to her. Eliot was outnumbered and at an extreme disadvantage.

When she was freed, Katie jumped up only to have hands wrapped around her neck. Thomas slammed her against the wall, trying to choke her. She kicked and punched at him and made contact a few times but couldn't get free from him and pretty soon he had cut off her air. She could hear him screaming at her but was incapable of understanding anything but the need for air. Parker jumped on his back, knocking him away and Hardison punched him in the face. Katie sank to her knees gasping for breath.

Multiple gun shots rang out and she looked up in shock, trying to find Eliot in the mess. Two men in suits were firing on Whitehall's men but they could easily have killed Eliot already. She ignored the fighting around her, pushing through the crowd trying to find him.

Paul grabbed her by her arms and before she could fight him off, she heard a blast and blood and gore from what had previously been his head, splattered all over her. She watched in shock as he crumpled at her feet. The man that shot him watched her closely before raising the gun above his head and shooting three shots into the air.

The fighting stopped and Katie heard Nate announcing loudly, "Mr. Whitehall is dead. I'm sure the police will be here any minute so I suggest anyone who doesn't want to spend some time behind bars..." bringing his hands together in a single clap, Nate raises a brow pointedly looking at all involved. "Well, I think you get the idea."

After a brief pause, Whitehall's men began running out the door leaving the wounded behind. The gunman before her turned and Katie watched two other men in suits grab Thomas. Parker was there talking to her but she was still so in shock, she just stared at her blankly.

"Eliot?" she finally whispered and Parker pointed out where he was. Nate and Hardison were standing over him so she stumbled a few feet before collapsing beside him on her knees. Blood was covering almost every inch of him but he was breathing and attempting to sit up. Tears fell down her face as she kissed him gently, careful not to hurt him further.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered, not caring who was there. "I love you so much."

"I promised you I wouldn't get myself killed, didn't I?" he attempted to smile but his pain was apparent. Katie checked him for gunshot wounds.

"You're a mess," she said. "You're going to the hospital this time. No arguing."

"Only if you promise to wear the naughty nurse costume. Are you okay?" Seeing blood, he examined her face and neck.

"Ah it's nothing but a scratch," she replied with a grin. When he looked doubtful, she reassured him further. "I was just standing too close when they shot Paul Whitehall. Most of this blood and…gross stuff, is his."

Eliot pulled her close to him, resting his head on her chest. "I still want a doctor to look you over."

"Honey, it's over now," she grinned. "You did it; I mean you guys did it. Everything worked out…"

"You stupid cunt! You ruined everything," Katie heard Thomas yell, startling her because she thought he had gone. As she turned around, she heard loud cracking sounds and pain coursed through her body.

"Oh my God, Nate!" Katie could hear Sophie's scream but everything seemed so far away. Hands grabbed at her shoulders as she slumped forward.

"Katie? Katie?" Eliot cradled her in his arms until Nate pulled her away from him, trying to see the extent of her injuries. The pain spread through her body and she couldn't breathe. The last thing she heard was Eliot screaming her name, then she surrendered to the blackness.

When Katie collapsed in his arms, Eliot was in shock. She'd been fine. The fight was over, the mob killed Thomas' father and the team was all still alive, even if he felt like he'd been through a meat grinder. It should have been over.

He let Nate and Sophie pull her away from him, too stunned to react.

"Call an ambulance quickly!" Eliot was surprised when he saw Sterling running into the building with the lawyer and a few guys he didn't know. They seem to be interested in helping so he rose to his feet unsteadily. When he saw Thomas' face, something inside him snapped. All the pain seemed to leave his body and the rage overwhelmed him.

He heard the voices calling out to him, felt hands trying to stop him but he was too far gone to make sense of it. He tackled Thomas to the ground, knocking him away from the mob guys who had already taken the gun away from Thomas. And Eliot did what he did best; he made him pay in a pound of his flesh. He smashed Thomas' face repeatedly. Even when the man stopped struggling, Eliot was too out of control to stop himself. He beat him within an inch of his life before three, four, maybe five men finally pulled him off.

'Mr. Black' stood between him and Thomas. "Mr. Spencer, I'll handle it from here. Take care of your woman. I'll handle the rest of this. Our business is concluded."

As the two men picked up Thomas from the ground, carrying him out to their car, 'Mr. Black' helped Mikel to her feet. "Come Ms. Dayan. I think we'll take you to a different hospital. I can already hear the sirens."

Turning around, he saw Nate and Sophie working on Katie, trying to stop the bleeding. Eliot sank to his knees, crawling toward her. He was fighting losing consciousness himself, but he had to get to her, no matter what it took.

"Eliot," Parker said from his side and she and Hardison rushed to help him. He could see Parker's tears falling, leaving wet trails in the dirt on her face and Alec's face was a mask of grief and concern. When they couldn't get him to his feet, Parker muttered, "You need to lie down." He just shook his head and they helped him stumble the remaining final distance to Katie. Taking her into his arms, he tried to stand up and carry her to the van but his head swam with dizziness.

"Eliot…you need to wait for the ambulance," Nate tried to stop him from rising but he shrugged his hand off, attempting to stand. Katie's eyes flickered open for a brief moment.

"Promise…me…something," she whispered before closing her eyes again. "No matter what happens…you won't let this destroy you."

"Don't do that shit. Don't you dare say goodbye," he argued. Clutching her tighter to him, he heard her uneven breathing.

"I love you," she replied before she was silent again. Eliot was hit with a wave of dizziness before he allowed Nate to quickly take Katie from his arms, then blackness crashed down on him completely.

In the Darkness ~_ Christian Kane_


	15. Catch Me When I Fall

_A/N: Thanks to Amy and Christina from AKC/Twitter for the beta work. _

**Chapter 15**

_Well I keep everything inside so long till it burns  
Everybody stokes the fire and the walls get a little higher.  
I light the candle at both ends  
And I hit the gas, the wheels start to spin  
But she`s always there to catch me when I fall._

_**In the Darkess ~ Christian Kane**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What's his name?" the ambulance driver asked as he tried to revive Eliot. Katie had been airlifted the hospital already and there were police and rescue squads pulling in one after another.

"His name is Andrew Winchester," Mr. Smithfield answered. Nate slid his gaze to Sterling who remained silent. He had already let Sophie, Hardison, and Parker sneak out before the police stormed the building. Apparently, he had no plans of telling anyone who they were.

All Nate had to do was prevent anyone from getting fingerprints from Eliot while he was unconscious. The police were asking everyone who was still standing what happened. Luckily some of the ranch employees had seen the comings and goings between the shooting and had also seen Thomas shoot Katie before the mob dragged him off. He imagined he'd read about Thomas' body turning up somewhere but for now, Eliot was his main concern.

"Can I ride with him to the hospital?" he asked and the driver nodded.

"Mr. Ford…" The lawyer looked annoyed and Nate grimaced. Apparently Sterling had told him who he was at least. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Nate nodded and followed the two rescue workers out to the ambulance. His mind was a mess of guilt at the way this had all gone down. Looking at his hands he wasn't surprised to see them covered with blood – Katie's, Eliot's - were both on his hands. He'd promised Katie things would be okay. Now she'd been shot and Eliot had taken one of the worst beatings he'd seen. If the mob hadn't come in with guns when they did… Well, he didn't want to think about that.

When they arrived at the hospital, the Emergency Room staff rushed him out of there with lots of forms to fill out, so he went to find the rest of the team. Sophie was sitting in the waiting room alone.

"Did he wake up?" she asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes and standing. He shook his head.

"Katie?"

"They're taking her to surgery now. I overheard one of them talking about the bullets hitting one of her kidneys," she replied, sinking back in the chair.

"Where are Parker and Alec?"

"The nurses insisted on checking both of them out. Alec got a little roughed up but I think they'll both be fine. We…Nate…how did this spin out of control so fast?" Guilt was in her eyes and he sat down, wrapping his arms around her.

"I should have pulled the plug but…I…" His words drifted off.

"This wasn't your fault," she quickly replied. "Eliot was too close on this one. You couldn't have stopped him."

"Are we blaming him for protecting her?"

"No! I just meant, we all get careless when it's personal," she answered, burying her face in his neck.

Parker and Hardison came out soon after and waited with them, everyone was quiet, lost in their own little world. Mr. Smithfield walked in and sat down with them. He was quiet for a few moments, studying them all.

"Is he really Andrew Winchester?" he finally asked.

"Yes, well, he was born Andrew Winchester," Nate replied, not looking at him.

"And you're not his wife and his lawyer I presume?"

Sophie shook her head. "We were trying to help Katie."

"Well…considering where she ended up, I'm not sure it qualifies as help," the man snapped. Before Nate could defend their actions, if there was any defense for them, the attorney sighed. "I apologize. I know you aren't to blame for what happened. I should have tried harder to help Katie when John died. I didn't know how far in over her head she was until the house burned down. I should have thought like a lawyer protecting his client, instead of a grieving man."

"Is the family of Andrew Winchester here?" A nurse asked and Nate stood up in a hurry. "He's awake and we're trying to take him for some scans but he keeps asking about someone named Katie. Even though he's very agitated, we can't sedate him until we know the extent of his injuries so we may have to use restraints."

"No!" Nate and Sophie exclaimed at the same time. Nate rushed to tell the nurse, "Can one of us go back there with him? We can get him to calm down. Restraining him will only make it worse."

"Fine but if he's a danger to himself or others we will _be forced_ to use restraints," the woman warned Nate. "Only one of you can come back with me."

"I better do it," Nate assured Sophie, not knowing what Sophie could do if Eliot got violent. Besides, the team was his responsibility.

The nurse led him back to a room and he could hear Eliot arguing with the doctors from the hallway.

"They won't tell me anything about Katie. Said I'm not family," the hitter explained.

"She's in surgery now. We don't know anything yet. Her lawyer is out there, maybe he can get some more details but right now, you need to let them check you out," Nate kept his voice calm and even. "You don't want to be sedated or restrained, I'm sure."

Eliot's eyes narrowed in anger but he didn't speak. Nate studied him. Now that he was cleaned up, he wasn't as bad as they had all feared. It was worse than he'd seen him before except maybe after the MMA fight he was supposed to throw.

"Just let them do some scans okay? I'll find a way to get some information before you're done," Nate promised the younger man.

"I…I…she has to be alright. I mean…she just…" Eliot stammered, seeming unable to form a complete thought. He raised his head, then slammed it back on the pillow in an apparent effort to hold it together.

"They're taking care of her now. But you need to let them see how you are," Nate put his hand on the hitter's shoulder. "I'll do what I can, I promise. But you need to take care of yourself so you can take care of her when she's out of surgery."

Eliot nodded then flinched in pain. He seemed to zone out for a bit and the nurses rushed Nate into the hallway before taking Eliot to x-rays. Leaning back against the wall, Nate tried to ignore the smell and sounds of the hospital. He looked down and realized he was still covered in blood. Walking into the men's room, he washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He wanted a drink, dammit.

After a few minutes, Nate returned to the waiting room, which was now bustling with people including Aimee and her dad, Willie.

Aimee barged up to him and demanded to know, "We just heard. Is he alright?"

"They're running some tests and scans, but he's awake and alert, being his normal charming self," Nate replied, reaching out to shake Willie's hand as he approached.

"What the hell happened? It's all over the news about some shooting at the Stanton ranch but no one seems to be getting the story straight. I've heard that two women were shot and a few men including Eliot. Please…tell me it's not true." Tears welled up in her eyes and Nate felt a stab of guilt.

"Two women were shot and one man was killed, but Eliot wasn't shot."

"And Kate or Katie, whichever she's going by now…is she…?" Willie's voice drifted off.

Nate sighed. "Katie was shot and is in surgery now."

"So you guys were helping her? I always knew she was innocent." Willie shook his head in disgust. "They practically ran her out of town so soon after John died. But I knew that little girl wouldn't do that. She's always been a spirited one, but she loved her family. She'd never dishonor their memories by burning down the house. We bought some of her horses to help her out. She could have sold them for much higher than she did but she insisted her brother had wanted to help us starting our stables, thanks to you."

Sophie walked up and smiled at Aimee and Willie before turning to Nate. "Any news?" When he shook his head, she gestured to a man wearing a plaid flannel shirt and ripped jeans that was standing beside her. "Nate, this is Brent. He came back to town this morning to meet with Sterling and the police about the arson. When he heard of the shooting, he came straight here."

"Mr. Ford, pleased to meet you," Brent gave him a firm handshake before nodding to Aimee and Willy.

"So you talked to the sheriff?" Nate asked. "Did they believe yours and Katie's alibi?"

"Yes sir. I've known most of them all my life. They know I wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar," Brent said politely and Nate studied his face.

"And Jim Sterling, the insurance agent?"

"Well sir, I don't think he was as easily convinced, but…he didn't seem overly surprised by anything I said either. Like maybe he had already heard it all before."

"Oh I'm sure he already had his suspicions. Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak to Mr. Smithfield about getting Eliot some information about Katie's medical status. They won't tell him anything," Nate replied. He noticed a flicker of something on Aimee's face but she didn't say anything.

As he walked over to the attorney, Sophie put her hand on his arm. "Hardison and I are going to get everyone a fresh change of clothes. Is there anything else you need?"

"A drink," he joked before shaking his head. He watched her and Alec leave then approached the attorney and sat down beside him.

"Is there any way you can get Eliot - I mean Drew - access to medical information on Katie? The hospital says he's not family so…"

"But he is her next of kin," the lawyer interrupted. "Since her will hasn't been changed since John died, Andrew was her backup on the power of attorney, as well as her health care power of attorney and living will. Let me get copies of those documents sent over."

Nate nodded and Mr. Smithfield got up to go make his phone call. He noticed Parker sitting by herself, staring outside. It always pulled at his heart to see the young thief looking so lost and in pain. She had grown very attached to all of them since they started working together, perhaps the closest thing she'd had to a family. And she had accepted Katie fairly quickly as well, perhaps only because of Parker's genuine affection for Eliot.

What a mess. He didn't know what to say to her or he'd say something…anything.

A few reporters started drifting in after a little bit so the nurses moved Katie's friends to a private waiting room upstairs. Nate remained downstairs with Parker, waiting for some news about Eliot. Sophie and Hardison returned so Nate and Parker went and cleaned up, putting on fresh clothes. Nate threw his blood soaked shirt in the trash. He returned to the waiting room only to be told that Eliot was now in a private room on the second floor.

"I'm going to find Mr. Smithfield and see if he has any information about Katie because I know that Eliot will ask," Nate told them when they got on the elevator.

oOooOo

Eliot's head felt like it would split open at any minute. The MRI showed he had another severe concussion. Luckily for him, he was pretty hard-headed or he might be dead. He tried to ignore the dull roar in his ears that echoed loudly. The nurses kept trying to give him morphine but he'd tough it out.

"Eliot?"

Glancing at the door, he was surprised to see Aimee watching him. Oh lovely…this could be a bigger headache. "Hey." He tried to smile but it made his head throb so badly it made him a bit nauseous.

"Hey yourself." She came into the room and leaned down to kiss him, a light brush of her lips against his, before taking his hand gently. "So would I have known you were even in town if you hadn't ended up causing a big commotion at the Stanton ranch?"

"I figured you'd prefer not to know…"

"Coward."

"Aimee, I don't want to fight anymore today," he sighed, staring at the ceiling.

She was silent a moment before asking, "So you're helping Katie?"

"Is she out of surgery yet?" he blurted out then winced, putting his hand against his forehead.

"I don't think so," she shook her head and studied him for a few moments. "Oh…I didn't realize…"

"What?"

"You two are…together?"

Eliot glanced away quickly. Shit! Not now, not like this. Aimee let his hand fall from hers and his gaze drifted back to her face.

"Do you love her?" she asked bluntly. "No. Don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

"Aimee…not now…"

"Let me go see if I can find your friends. Maybe they know something about Katie," she quickly left the room and it was all he could do not to groan. When the nurse walked in again, he finally agreed to pain medicine but only the weaker pill version, not morphine. He did not want to be knocked out. Well, at least not again.

Sophie, Parker, and Hardison came in and all looked relieved to see him in one piece. He could see tears glistening in Parker's eyes but she just smiled slightly, flustered by her emotions. He knew how hard it was for her to deal with any emotions or attachments. He got that.

Eliot watched Sophie's face for a moment before saying anything. "She's pretty serious isn't, she?"

Sophie looked like she wanted to lie to him but just nodded.

"This is all my fault," he whispered to himself.

"No it's not, man. You couldn't have known…I mean we all thought the danger was over. It just went all to hell and…" Alec's voice trailed off.

"Eliot, she would have been dead weeks ago if it weren't for you. Stop blaming yourself. It's not going to help her now. She's young, strong, and resilient. That's really important right now. She's going to pull through," Sophie insisted but he knew her well enough to know when she was putting on a brave face.

"Andrew? Or would you prefer Eliot?" Mr. Smithfield walked into the room with Nate and a doctor. Aimee was with them but she lingered in the back of the room, near the door.

"I really don't care. What did you find out about Katie?" Eliot demanded, trying to sit up a little bit more. Parker proceeded to push him back onto the bed then, with a little roll of her eyes, handed him the remote to raise the head of the bed up further.

"I've talked to the hospital's lawyer and since you're her next of kin…"

"Her next of kin? What!" Without even thinking, Eliot jerked upright.

"No! She's not dead, Eliot," Sophie quickly interjected. "He just means that the all of the legal documents list you as the person responsible for her medical decisions as well."

"Exactly," the lawyer nodded. "This is the intern working with her surgeon. Dr. Young needs to ask your consent to a few things before they perform them."

"Like what?" Eliot eyed the lawyer warily.

"The damage to one of her kidneys was extensive so they'd like to remove it rather than continue to try to repair it. Otherwise…"

"Yes. Just do it," Eliot interrupted quickly. "She can survive on one kidney."

The young male doctor spoke up then. "There is something else we need a quick decision on. She was also hit near her uterus and we cannot stop the bleeding. We might need to do a complete hysterectomy and need your consent for that as well."

Eliot opened his mouth to speak then noticed the look on Sophie's face. When he paused, she shrugged slightly. "Does Katie want kids?" she asked.

"Does it matter? She can't have kids if she's dead," he argued.

"Can you not freeze some of her eggs?" Aimee stepped forward, asking the doctor.

"Once again, we'd need Mr. Winchester's consent," Dr. Young replied, gesturing to Eliot.

"Eliot…you really should do it. I mean, Katie might want kids some day and…" Aimee shrugged. "She shouldn't lose that option when she's so damn young."

His gaze drifted to Sophie who nodded. He really hadn't thought about it at all. To him, if they needed to remove an organ for her to survive, then take it out dammit. All this worrying about the future was stupid: if she was dead, then she doesn't _have_ a future.

"Do it. Do the egg thing too or whatever…just don't let her die." Eliot ran his fingers through his hair. Dr. Young nodded and quickly left the room. Glancing up at Aimee, Eliot said, "Thank you. I didn't think of that."

She shrugged and answered, "Course not, you're a guy."

"Eliot, you really should rest. We'll be in the waiting room with the others until Katie's out of surgery," Sophie said, grabbing his hand and lightly squeezing it.

He felt like his head was swimming so he didn't argue with her. The pain medicine was kicking in and starting to make him feel funny. Since he couldn't _do_ anything but wait, he might as well sleep.

After everyone left the room though, he couldn't turn off his mind. The more he tried to not think about Katie not making it through this surgery the more he feared it. But Sophie was right, she was young and resilient. His chest felt tight thinking about her. He realized it was the longest they've been apart since she showed up at McCory's. He couldn't just lie here and wait for news, doing nothing. The second hand on the clock seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Exhaustion crept in but he couldn't fall asleep. He hated hospitals. Not quite as much as Nate but enough. The way they smelled and all the beeping from the various machines got to him.

"You doing okay in here?" Willie said from the doorway.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here," Eliot smiled slightly.

"Course I'm here. Heard you were in trouble," Willie smiled and walked in, pulling up a chair beside the bed. "You sure know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

"Not exactly my plan," Eliot smirked. "And you know how my plans turn out."

"Usually involving blood and mayhem so I guess this is par for the course." Willie shook his head. "Boy, you know you need to stop living life on the edge so much. You're gonna get yourself killed. You do realize there ain't no coming back from that right?"

Eliot resisted the urge to chuckle – he knew it would hurt his head. "How's it been going Willie?"

"Better than with you I'm sure. Sorry about John. I know that must have hurt you real bad. You two were thick as thieves for as long as I can remember."

"Unusual choice of words," Eliot muttered under his breath. "It was a shock."

"Bit more than a shock I'm sure. The sheriff is now investigating his death saying it was possible homicide. That right?" Willie asked, leaning back in the chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"He was murdered by the man who got killed today; Katie's ex-fiancé's father. Bastard had a grudge against her dad and was in the process of trying to take it all away and John got nosy," Eliot explained. Malice laced his next comment. "Katie's ex-fiancé is the one that put her in here."

"You really care about her, don't you, son?" Willie asked bluntly.

Eliot didn't answer, looking outside the window for a few minutes. After a few minutes of strained silence, Willie sighed. "Well I wish it had worked out for you and Aimee but I kinda knew it wouldn't. More than anything though, I want you to be happy. And if Katie makes you happy…don't let her get away. You only get so many chances in love before your luck runs out."

Willie stayed with Eliot, keeping him company and distracting him away from the clock. They talked about the new stables and everything else, but women and love. After a few hours, Dr. Young returned with two older doctors.

"Mr. Winchester?" the woman asked. "I'm Dr. Van Zant and this is Dr. Allen. We were Katherine Stanton-Williams' surgeons."

"I'll give you some time…" Willie stood up and Eliot grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," he asked, afraid what he'd hear and how he'd react. Willie returned to his seat and they both waited for the doctor to speak.

"She's going to have a long recovery ahead of her. We did have to remove one of her kidneys as well as her spleen but she's going to be fine," Dr. Allen said. "We were able to avoid a hysterectomy but there was some damage and she may not be able to bear children."

"I need to see her," Eliot replied quickly.

"She lost a lot of blood and is very weak after such a radical surgery. Besides, she's still unconscious in ICU right now and you need your rest…" Dr. Van Zant began.

"Either you can take me up there, or I go myself but either way, I will see her," Eliot swung his legs over the side of the bed but instantly felt dizzy.

"Wait…I'll take you up there but only if you go in a wheelchair," Dr Young said then left the room to return with a wheelchair. Eliot decided he'd allow it because the room was starting to spin around him.

"Willie, can you go tell Nate and the others?" he asked as he stood, holding onto the bedrail for a moment before sitting in the wheelchair.

"Yeah there's quite of few people in the waiting room. Seems like all her old 'friends' that abandoned her are coming out of the woodwork again," Willie replied, in a disgusted tone.

"I'm sure the fact she's got her money back will help her ease right back into their good graces. But I don't think she'll be willing to forget so easily after how they all treated her," Eliot grumbled.

Willie went off to tell the others and Dr. Young took him to ICU. When he saw Katie lying in the hospital bed, looking so very pale and fragile, it reminded him of the last time he was in this hospital, when Katie and John's daddy died. She was hooked up to a ventilator as her father had been and he felt relieved hearing the beeping noises in here. Here they didn't bother him, they meant life.

"I'll give you a few minutes but you both need your rest," Dr. Young said, parking his wheelchair beside the bed. "She probably won't wake up until tomorrow anyway."

Left alone with Katie, Eliot reached out and took her hand in his. Her fingers were cold. She had bruises all over her, especially on her face and neck. Unexpected tears burned his eyes and he brought her hand to his lips. She looked so frail and it cut him deeply to see her this way.

The guilt was overwhelming. He should have protected her. If anyone had to get shot, it should have been him, not her. Would the world truly mourn the loss of him? It's not like he'd completely atoned for his previous actions. Sure the team would most likely miss him but the world wouldn't be any worse off. Whereas Katie…she was truly a _good_ person, in ways he couldn't even begin to ever live up to. He only wished he could be as good a man as she thought he was, or as good as she deserved. A nurse came in to check her vitals and he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"She's doing really well considering what she's been through," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," he murmured, unsure what else to say.

"You look like you've had better days as well. Were you with her with this happened at her ranch?" she pried.

Eliot shot her a look that didn't encourage any more questions. He always hated this small town nosiness, too many damn years of his life spent being badmouthed by them all. Until he met John, his life had been pretty miserable and he didn't remember those years fondly.

His friendship with John was probably the first good thing that had happened to him. He lost his mama when he was eight and his dad had become a violent drunk. Eliot spent more years taking abuse trying to protect his two younger siblings. When he was bigger he started fighting back.

The first time his dad hit Chrissy, his little sister, when she was only ten and Eliot was sixteen, he'd put his father through the wall. His father had him arrested for assault but the Stanton-Williams had gotten involved. They also made sure the three of them, including himself, Chrissy and Mark, were put in a good foster home. They'd even offered to take them in but Eliot was too proud to allow that. His foster parents, Ann and George, were really good to his siblings, so he couldn't complain. They allowed Eliot to come and go as he pleased and didn't interfere. He refused to allow them to get close. So they poured love onto the younger two, compensating for the fact they'd never had children.

Chrissy and Mark had turned out okay. They'd been young enough to learn to forget a lot of the past with their real father. Their foster parents had even put them both through community college and continued to stay very close to them. Chrissy was some type of executive assistant at a bank outside Cleveland, married with another kid on the way. Mark, two years older than her, was working as a mechanic in some shit town in Florida. He lived like a surfing beach bum but he was happy, that's what mattered. John had even kept an eye on them after Eliot left town before they moved away from Kentucky as well. He wasn't sure how much Katie knew or remembered about the situation with his family. She'd been pretty young. He'd have to take her to see Chrissy when she had the baby.

Eliot swallowed hard. He knew that thinking about their future was dangerous. He was in complete denial thinking that it would work out. He's not exactly boyfriend material. Running his hands through his hair, he tried not to think too much about tomorrow. She was safe and alive today. And she was protected from his dangerous impact on her life, at least while she was in the hospital.


	16. Light for You to Lean Upon

A/N: Thanks to Amy from AKC/Twitter for the beta work.

_'Cause I've been hell on wheels for days now  
There ain't a shade of red I can't paint  
When the lights go down, she always helps me see.  
In the darkness a day will come  
Another light for you to lean upon  
But until then maybe your heart  
Can rest in mine.  
_In the Darkness ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Katie felt like she was under water, struggling to surface. She started freaking out when she couldn't breathe. Her eyes opened, rapidly scanning the room, trying to focus on something, anything familiar. Hearing a voice telling her to calm down, she saw a vague shape beside her. She strained to focus on the face. When she saw it was a doctor, she calmed down a bit.

"Okay, Katherine, we're going to take out the tube but I need you to calm down and breathe out when I tell you to," the doctor said and she nodded slightly. When the awful tube was finally out of her mouth she started coughing, which hurt her body so badly she thought she'd pass out. A nurse held up a cup with a straw and she drank greedily, her throat so dry she felt like she'd chewed and swallowed sand.

"What happened?" she whispered hoarsely when she could finally speak.

"You were shot at your ranch. Do you remember?" the doctor asked gently.

Katie, searching her memory for anything but failing, shook her head. Suddenly there was a glimpse of a memory of Eliot covered in blood and tears burned her eyes. "Where's Eliot?" She began feeling like she couldn't breathe again as she started to hyperventilate.

"Who?"

"The man that was with me? Eliot…I mean Andrew, Andrew Winchester," Katie replied, remembering the whole name issue.

"He's downstairs in his room. We finally convinced him that he needed his rest as well. By the way, I'm Dr. Allen, I was your surgeon," the man introduced himself with a comforting smile.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked, needing confirmation.

"He will be. Are you in any pain?" Dr. Allen asked then began examining her.

"Yes. I hurt all over," she whispered, her throat still sore. "Can I see him?"

"Why don't you let me give you something stronger for the pain? I'm sure he's sleeping by now and I…"

"What about his friends? Are they with him? Can I see one of them?" Katie interrupted him. She didn't want to wake Eliot but she needed to know if he was really okay.

"I believe there are some people still in the waiting room," a nurse said to the doctor. "Two woman and a man are waiting for him I think."

"Can I see one of them please?"

"You're really not in any condition for company," Dr. Allen began but seeing the look on her face, stopped arguing. "Becky, can you go see if his friends are still waiting? Just one visitor though." He looked at Katie sternly. "And only for a few minutes."

When the nurse left, the doctor explained about her surgery. She felt so numb she really didn't react until he said she might not be able to have kids. That bothered her. She wasn't sure she wanted kids but she loved them. She knew it was foolish but part of her wanted to have Eliot's child and soon tears were rolling down her face. Their future wasn't even a sure thing, but the thought of not being able to give him something he might actually want, broke her heart just a bit.

The nurse came back with Parker, who looked even more nervous than usual. The doctor and nurse excused himself to allow them to speak privately.

"Nate and Sophie went to get some sleep," Parker said from the doorway. "Sorry but it's just me and Hardison here."

Katie wiped her eyes and said, "I just need to know that Eliot is okay and the doctors aren't being very helpful."

"You almost died," Parker said bluntly. "Of course, he's not okay."

"No…I mean, his injuries and stuff," Katie tried to explain her question but Parker continued to watch her strangely.

"You don't get it, do you? You almost died. I mean…dead, Katie."

"Parker, you're acting like I did this on purpose or something. I didn't exactly plan on getting shot," Katie couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"It was all over and all I could think was that finally you two could be happy and then you almost died," Parker walked further into the room, to stand beside her bed. "Sure, he'll heal. But…I don't know. He's not okay. We're not okay anymore."

Katie stared at the blonde for a few moments trying to understand why she seemed so…mad…at her. She took a deep breath. Finally she said, "I didn't mean to scare anyone. Please…just tell me what's wrong with Eliot."

"He's got a bad concussion. They're monitoring him. Cracked ribs, lots of bruises, a few stitches too," Parker replied. "He's more worried about you and you're more worried about him. And I can't do anything for either of you."

Finally Katie got what Parker wasn't saying: she felt helpless and she didn't like that. Parker had come to depend on being able to control her environment and being afraid or feeling these emotions was freaking her out apparently. Katie wished she had some control over her own life.

"Is Thomas dead? Did Eliot…"

"No. Well maybe, I don't know." Parker made a face. "No, Eliot didn't kill him but I don't know if he's still alive. I'm sure that he's either dead or wishing he was by now. Eliot messed him up pretty bad before the mob took him away. He tried to kill him."

"And the law? Are they going to press charges against Eliot?"

"No, by the time they got there, the mobsters had taken Thomas. The sheriff is looking for him." Parker sat on the side of the bed. Katie realized how tired and stressed she looked.

"You didn't get hurt, did you? Is Hardison okay? Nate and Sophie?" she asked, beginning to realize how far things had spiraled out of control.

"Everyone is fine. Except you and Eliot, I mean."

Katie took a deep shaky breath. "Parker…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean, that I freaked you out…you know?"

Parker nodded and looked away. They sat in silence for a moment before the nurse came in and reminded Parker she couldn't stay. The other woman got up and walked to the door before turning around and looking at her for a few minutes. "Don't die okay? Just…don't." She left the room before Katie could answer her. But really, what could she say?

oOooOo

Parker returned to the waiting room to sit with Hardison and Aimee. None of them were very talkative. A woman came rushing by and straight to the nurses' station and Aimee sat up quickly, startled.

"Yes, I need to see Andrew Winchester and I was told he was on this floor," the woman said, instantly getting Parker's attention. She was an older woman, perhaps sixty or so.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked her.

"Yes…well, sort of. He was my foster son," the woman explained and Parker's gaze shifted to Aimee, who was already getting up.

"Hi Ms. Nelson," Aimee said, her nervousness apparent. Parker glanced over at Hardison who shrugged. Neither had known anything about Eliot being a foster kid.

"Oh Aimee dear! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ann?" The woman hugged Aimee tightly before she started speaking very rapidly. "Is he okay? One of my friends called us when got home and told us Andrew had been hurt. I didn't even know he was in town. I haven't seen him in so long and now this… It's just horrible. George is parking the car now. How is Andrew?"

"He's uhh…he's going to be okay. It looks a lot worse than it is I think. I'm sorry, I guess I should have called you but I just didn't think," Aimee replied.

"I understand. When the man you love is hurt then…"

"Oh no! It's not like that…I mean I do still care about him but…" Aimee blushed and glanced away. "We're just friends now."

"Of course, dear. I understand. Has anyone called his brother and sister?"

Aimee shook her head. "No, I don't think he'd want to worry them. You know how he is."

"I know exactly how he is and if I don't call Chrissy and Mark, they'd never forgive me. I'll call them first thing in the morning," Ann insisted. "But hopefully I'll have good news to give them. Assuming they'll let me see him of course." She glanced at the nurse who nodded.

Parker could see that Aimee was torn and got the impression she thought Eliot would need a warning about this woman, Ann or whatever, so she nodded to Hardison. He stood up to try and delay the woman while Parker slipped out of the waiting room, down the hall and to Eliot's room.

"Ms. Nelson, my name is Alec and I'm a friend of Andrew's," Parker overheard Hardison introducing himself when she went by.

oOooOo

When he felt someone nudging his arm, Eliot woke up slowly, trying to shake the fog of the pain killers they'd given him. The nurses woke him up every hour to ask his name and birthday. It was rather annoying.

"My name is Andrew Winchester. I was born June 27, 1974," he murmured.

"Good for you, Sparky." He opened his eyes and saw Parker. "There's a woman here who is claiming to be your foster mother. You never told us you were a foster kid."

Eliot sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "I wasn't really. I mean, I was sixteen when they got us. I spent most of my time at John's anyway. How'd she find out I was here?"

"Small town, big news," Parker shrugged. "Someone called her and her husband. I thought you'd want some warning."

"Can you do something to get rid of them? I really don't want to see them to be honest. Especially not right now," Eliot answered, dreading seeing his foster parents after all these years.

"Drew?" he heard Ann's voice from the doorway and Parker shook her head.

Eliot sighed then looked towards the door to see the Nelsons rushing in. "Hey Ann. Hello George. How are you?"

"Nevermind us. How are you, son?" George said, and Eliot restrained the urge to remind him that he wasn't their son. He knew it was just a term of affection George used for younger men, but it still bothered Eliot.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days. No permanent damage. Ann, George, this is, Parker. We're friends…uhh work together…friends," Eliot stuttered, flustered by being caught off guard by their visit.

"Drew, why didn't you call us and let us know you were in town?" Ann said, a hurt expression coloring her face.

"I didn't know I was going to be sticking around more than a day or two. And well…you know…" Eliot glanced at Parker for help but typical of her, she was clueless to his visual hints.

"Have you called your brother and sister?" Ann asked bluntly. "You know they'd want to know."

"Yeah well I didn't want to worry them. You know how Chrissy gets." Eliot prayed for strength. He didn't need a guilt trip now. He already felt guilty enough for what happened that to Katie. And Aimee being here. And…dammit he needed them to go. "Do you think we can catch up another time? I'd really like to see Katie if she's awake now."

"She was when I saw her an hour ago but I think she's probably asleep again by now." Parker shrugged when he glared at her. "But I'm sure they'll let you see her. Maybe your family could come back tomorrow."

Eliot sighed. How clueless could she be? He didn't want them to come back at all and they weren't family exactly.

"Yes well you do need your rest. I'll call Chrissy and Mark tomorrow before we come back by," Ann said in a tone that he was sure meant to tell him not to bother arguing.

"No. There is no reason to worry either of them. I'm fine. Do not call them," he warned, looking at her sternly. "I don't need to be mothered over either."

"You never did, did you?" Ann's expression was one of resolution. "But your brother and sister would never forgive me if I didn't call them. And they aren't bothered by my intruding in their lives."

"I'm sure that's not what Drew meant, dear," George added, shooting a look at Eliot. "We'll let him get some sleep and tomorrow we'll all call them."

"Fine. Good night Andrew," Ann walked stiffly to his bedside and kissed Eliot on the cheek, then turned around and left the room. George followed after shaking his head.

"Well that was fun," Parker remarked, with a quirk of a smile on her face. "First your ex-girlfriend shows up and now your foster parents. Anyone else we should be expecting?"

"Yeah thanks for your help on that," Eliot said, sarcasm rearing its ugly head. "I'm going to see Katie. How is she?"

"She just got shot by her ex-fiancé and had two organs removed. But other than that she seemed in blissfully happy. Worried about you. Let me go get a nurse with a wheelchair," she offered.

"No, no nurse. And I can walk," Eliot said pulling out some of the needles and tubes attached to him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness stopped him from standing up though. "Okay…fine…you can get the wheelchair but no nurse."

oOooOo

Parker managed to get them both upstairs without the nurses on his floor trying to stop him. Eliot had left Hardison in the room to cover if anyone came looking for him. He hated feeling like he was being held against his will.

"She's asleep," the nurse said when she saw Parker again.

"I just want to see her. I won't wake her up," Eliot explained. The nurse looked at him for a minute before asking his name. Once she checked Katie's chart she let him go back to her room but Parker had to stay in the waiting room.

When the nurse left him beside Katie's bed, Eliot couldn't help but notice all the machines again. At least she didn't have a breathing tube anymore. The nurse took her vitals and made a few notes on her chart before leaving him alone.

She was still so fragile looking. The black and blue marks on her neck were made so much worse looking by her pale skin. He reached out and gently took her hand. Her eyes flickered open and after a moment, she glanced over at him.

"Hey darlin'," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Tears flooded her eyes and she clutched his fingers a little tighter. "I'm glad you did. I wanted to see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I got a hard head, remember?" He grinned. "But how are you?"

"It hurts. Like you wouldn't believe but…I guess I'm lucky to be alive," she replied, her voice hoarse sounding, most likely from the breathing tube.

"I'm so sorry baby. I…"

"Why? You didn't shoot me." Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "If you hadn't come when you did, I'd be dead."

"But you got shot after I let down my guard. If I had been more careful…I should have protected you more…" he stammered then looked down, the guilt taking the words from his mouth.

"Eliot, sweetie, listen to me. You saved my life when you came. You didn't know that Thomas was capable of getting away from the mob guys. You couldn't have predicted this would happen. I don't blame you so why do you?"

"Because I swore I'd protect you and you were shot. I should have been better," he said then carefully stood up. Leaning over he stroked her hair back gently. "You shouldn't be here. If anyone should be here, it should be me."

"Don't say that. Please don't blame yourself," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She reached up and gently caressed his face. "I know you would have jumped in front of that bullet if you could have. You took on how many men trying to save me? And you did. I'm alive now because of you. Please…just shut up and kiss me."

Eliot grinned slightly before bending down, ignoring the pain in his ribs and head, and kissed her tenderly. He trailed his hand down the side of her face as he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. More than you know."

"I love you too. The first thing I thought of when I woke up was you and I wanted you here with me. Just to see your face, and know you're okay makes me so relieved," she whispered, a small smile on her face. "Although I think we've both looked better."

He chuckled and then groaned. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts when I laugh."

"At least you didn't lose a couple of organs," she snorted. "I don't even want to hear it."

"Did the doctors tell you what happened?" he asked cautiously.

"You mean about losing the kidney and my spleen or the part about how I might not be able to have children?"

"Might not, Katie," he reminded her. "There is still a chance that you could be fine. In any case, I asked that they freeze some of your eggs in case you want…I mean, I don't know if you do…do you?"

"I don't know. It's just scary to think I might not be able to if I do want them," she admitted. "The doctor didn't mention the eggs. I'm surprised you thought of that."

"Oh, it was Aimee's suggestion." As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back and his mouth hung open for a brief second amazed at his stupidity.

"Aimee? She's here?" Suspicion crossed her face.

"Yeah, her and her dad came up after they saw it on the news. She was there when the doctors told me you might have to have a hysterectomy and suggested the egg thing." He watched her eyes and it was obvious that she was bothered by the return of his ex. "She's just a friend, Katie. Nothing more."

"But she still loves you," she replied looking away. "The ex-love of your life helped you decide to freeze some of my eggs."

"I don't think she does but it doesn't matter either way," he reassured her then gently turned her chin so she faced him again. "I love you, Katie, no one else. Aimee is the past."

"Am I your future?" she asked nervously. "Before it really didn't matter if we had a future, I just wanted to be with you right now. But now…it does matter…I need to know; what about tomorrow? Will I wake up one day and you'll be gone without even a note?"

Caught off guard, Eliot struggled for an answer. He didn't know what the future held for the two of them. He only wanted her but she didn't fit into his life as it was now. He couldn't give her all the things she deserved.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now you need to rest and not worry about anything else," he whispered.

"You can promise me tomorrow at least?" she asked, her eyes sad.

"I'll be here tomorrow. I'm not leaving you," he whispered before kissing her again. His lips lingered on hers for a few moments, not wanting to leave her. God, the last thing he wanted was to leave her right now.

Eliot heard a woman clearing her voice loudly at the door and glanced up to find the nurse looking rather annoyed. "Baby, I got to go. Get some sleep. I'll come up tomorrow morning."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked and then looked at the nurse pleadingly.

"Just a little longer," the nurse relented. "But Mr. Winchester needs to be sitting down or else he has to go back to his room."

Eliot rolled his eyes and resumed his seat in the wheelchair, glaring over at the nurse. He felt like a two year old all of the sudden. The nurse checked her IVs and then left.

"I think you got the southern boy charm beat out of you today," Katie smirked.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with the fact I look like death," he shot back.

"I know, you don't have your good looks to win favor either," she teased. "And that hospital gown is doing nothing for you."

"I could get her number in…" Eliot caught himself before he finished that statement. He grinned. "You're right."

"Wow, I must be close to dying if you're giving up that easy," she grinned.

"Don't even joke about that," he warned before kissing her fingers. "Now go to sleep before they throw me out."

Eventually, Katie fell asleep, the powerful pain meds made it impossible for her to resist. Eliot felt pretty sleepy too but he didn't want to leave her, so he just sat, holding her hand and watching her sleep. The nurse came in as he was dozing off and rushed him out of there.


	17. No Good for You

A/N: yes I'm aware of the fact I played with the timeline of Sophie leaving but I sneakily did that from the beginning lol That's the AU part of this story =0) Thanks to Amy and Christina from AKC/Twitter for the beta work.

* * *

_Let me go  
You don't need me baby  
Stop holding on the way you are  
Don't you know I'm no good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
If you don't  
Let me go_  
Let Me Go ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Katie was more than glad to be moved out of ICU. She was getting irritated with the limited visits from Eliot. Since they had restricted her visits to only a few a day, he was the only one she saw. She wanted to see the team and the few people she'd heard had been really good to her during this time. She had no desire to see her fair weather friends again though.

Her lawyer had gotten her set up in a very nice private room so she hoped Eliot would be able to stay the night with her sometimes. He had been released after a few days but came to see her as much as he was allowed. But she wanted to go to sleep and wake up with him.

"Katie?" Glancing over, she smiled when she saw Brent in the doorway.

"Hey! Glad to see you," she said as his face lit up with a grin.

"Yeah, well I've been back for awhile but I think you were busy making a big production over a few minor injuries," he teased. "Always such the drama queen."

"You know it," she replied. "Don't just stand there, give me a hug or something."

Brent came over and she sat up, letting him hug her gently.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eliot stood in the doorway looking less than pleased.

"Of course not. This goofball just came to pick on me for getting hurt," Katie answered, swatting Brent in the stomach. "Brent, this is Eliot."

"Eliot? I thought your name was…" Brent started before Eliot glared at him and he trailed off. Katie tilted her head to the side wondering why he seemed so pissed off.

After a strained silence where Eliot watched Brent like he was dying to kick his ass and Brent squirming a little bit under his glower, Eliot said, "I see you two are busy catching up so I won't interrupt." Without giving her a chance to respond, he left, leaving Katie and Brent staring after him.

"I didn't mean to cause you any…"

"I have _no_ idea what that was about," Katie admitted. "But don't worry about it. He's moody sometimes."

As Brent caught her up on the events since the shooting, Katie's mind drifted back to Eliot's reaction over and over again. She wasn't used to him acting…jealous if that's what that was. He didn't come back the whole time that Brent was there and finally after an hour or so, Brent left as well, leaving her to get annoyed by the fact that the man she loved had acted like a jerk and left her alone.

A few hours passed by and she was ready to get out of the bed and find his ass. Luckily for her injuries, Parker and Hardison walked in.

"Hey guys!" she smiled brightly. "I was hoping I'd get to see you soon. I would have asked Eliot if he hadn't left so suddenly."

"He's not here?" Parker asked curiously. "We assumed he was."

"You mean he hadn't been back to the cabin since earlier?" Katie asked with a frown.

"Doubtful. We all moved out of the cabin into a hotel and when he got out of the hospital he had everything packed up so he could sell the place. But I think he ended up giving it to his foster parents for his brother or sister to have," Hardison said, sitting down on the bed. "But how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain but I'll live, thanks to you guys," she answered, ignoring the nagging doubt about Eliot in the back of her mind. She didn't ask about his foster parents, already knowing that was a sore subject. The fact that he hadn't told her about selling the cabin or his foster parents made he even more annoyed with him. He was shutting her out of things obviously. "Are Sophie and Nate still in town too?"

"Yeah, they're coming in a few minutes," Parker answered then nudged Hardison excitedly. "Show her."

"Show me what?" Katie asked.

"We got you a little something to keep you entertained," Hardison grinned setting a bag on the hospital table. Opening the bag she saw a new Xbox 360 with a few games.

"Cool! I've never had one of these," she laughed.

"You've never had a video game system?" Hardison looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, but it's really cool that I do now," Katie offered, trying not to offend him. He started opening the box and moving around the room, attaching everything to the TV looking like he was in geek heaven.

Sophie walked in the room carrying the biggest bouquet of yellow and white roses Katie had ever seen, followed by Nate. At one point, Katie got choked up when she was trying to thank them for all they had done for her.

"I'm glad you got the justice you deserved. I hate that you paid such a horrible price for it," Nate replied, glancing down.

"Please don't start with the guilt. I already get that with Eliot and I'm really tired of reassuring everyone that it was no one's fault by my bastard ex. You guys saved me," Katie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now you can rebuild the ranch, buy new horses, and pretty much do anything else you want," Sophie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm not sure I want to stick around Kentucky for the rest of my life," Katie answered.

"Well Alec took some of your money and invested it, including some in your ex's tobacco company," Nate smiled.

"Excuse me?" Katie stared at him in shock.

"See if you think you know what the market is going to do you buy stock options," Hardison explained while hooking up the cables. "And since we knew the prices of his company's stock would bottom out when the scandal hit, I invested it so you made quite a lot of money when it did."

"Like how much is a lot?"

"About ten times what I invested. Of course I didn't invest it all, just the two million John had left with Eliot. The rest of your funds are still untouched. Hope you don't mind," Hardison shot her a grin before returning to what he was doing.

"You just doubled my money and you're worried I might mind?" Katie laughed. "I have to say knowing that I made tons of money off the downfall of their company does make it that much sweeter. So how much do I owe you guys?"

"Nothing," Nate answered.

"I need to pay you," Katie argued.

"No seriously…you don't. Your money is no good to us now. Besides, we let Hardison play with some of our own funds as well so we've been paid," Nate smiled.

After making small talk with the team for awhile and playing a few video games with Hardison and Parker after Sophie and Nate left, Katie was getting royally pissed at Eliot. She tried not to show it but she was getting very short tempered trying to learn the video games so eventually Hardison and Parker offered to leave her so she could get some rest.

"It's not that…it's Eliot. He came in here earlier, stayed for less than five minutes, got pissed about something and left. I would have thought he'd be anxious to finally spend some time with me but I guess not," Katie pouted. She couldn't help but feel like a whiny kid right now but she was upset and confused.

"What made him mad? You do realize he's grouchy more than he's happy anyway right?" Parker pointed out.

"No, this was more than grouchy. He was pissed. He came in and saw Brent hugging me. Said something snippy and then left," Katie shrugged. "It was like he was jealous or something, which is completely stupid."

"I'm sure he'll get over it and come back later," Hardison replied in a not too certain voice that made her even more paranoid.

"What's he been doing all this time? Where is he? Maybe I'm the one who should be jealous," Katie pointed out. She noticed the guilty look on Hardison's face and asked. "Are you covering for him, Hardison?"

"No! Of course not," Hardison shook his head. "But we should let you get some rest. You've had a lot of visitors today and you want to be well rested for when he comes."

"For a con man, you're a crappy liar Alec," Katie glared.

"Yeah he really is," Parker admitted. "But we do need to go. We'll be back tomorrow okay?"

"Parker, is there something I should know?" Katie tried to read the blonde but realized she couldn't read Parker at all.

"He's been pretty scarce since he got out of the hospital. Quiet and grumpy when we see him but what's new?" Parker shrugged. "We'll be back tomorrow before we leave."

"Leave? You guys are leaving town already?" Katie exclaimed. "I guess you guys have to get back to your regular lives eventually."

"But we wanted to make sure you were going to be okay and see you before we left. So tomorrow? We good?" Hardison asked and she nodded.

After they left, Katie was overwhelmed with a sense of loss. She hadn't realized how close she felt to the whole team until hearing they were leaving, especially Hardison and Parker. In addition to that, Eliot was pissed at her for God knows what and keeping secrets.

Katie knew deep down, whether she was willing to admit it or not, he was leaving her. And her heart felt like it was breaking.

oOooOo

Eliot threw the last box in the storage building then closed and locked the door. He almost jumped when he turned around to find Aimee leaning against the truck, watching him.

"So I guess this is the part where you skip town again? Are you even going to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Bye Aimee." He walked past her without looking her in the eyes.

"Not to me, you coward," she shot back and he stopped at the door to the truck. "You're really going to leave her, aren't you? Damn you!"

"What do you care?" he demanded. "Besides you told me I was really good at leaving so why are you surprised?"

"Because I know how much it hurts to be in her position. And I can tell by your eyes that you don't _want_ to leave her," she answered before walking to him. "You can't lie to me. You fucking love her and you're running scared." He tried to open the door and she blocked him. "Deny it then. Tell me I'm wrong."

"It's none of your business how I feel about her. Besides, I'm not the kind of man that Katie needs in her life. I almost got her killed," Eliot turned from her. "Just leave it alone, Aimee."

"Look, I know what it feels like to be loved by you. If you loved me half as much as you obviously love her, I'd fight like hell to keep you by my side, no matter the risk. And I know Katie. She's a little spitfire that can handle herself with you. You two have a chance and that scares the shit out of you. You didn't almost get her killed. Katie was in way over her head before you came back. She probably should have died in that fire but she got lucky. She didn't die when she was shot by her ex. So just maybe that's fate trying to tell you not to run away from this." Aimee touched him on the arm. "Why are you doing this?"

"Aimee, please stay out of this. You don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't. You keep running away from love. Now maybe it wasn't right between us, not that you gave it a chance, but that's not the point."

"Do you have a point?" Eliot glared at her.

"Yes I do. Now shut up. You obviously love her and from what I hear, she loves you. Don't walk away from this. You'll regret it. How are you going to feel years down the road when you're all alone and she's in love with someone else?" she asked pointedly.

"The same way I felt when you got hitched. It was for the best for everyone and obviously we weren't meant to be together," he shot back and jerked the truck door open.

"Do yourself a favor – stop being such a chicken shit and running away!" she yelled when he started the engine. "Cause she's not going to stop loving you just because it's not smart. You're going to rip her heart out after all that she's already been through. If you love her, you won't do that to her."

"Dammit Aimmee, don't you see? I'm doing this _for_ her! My life is too crazy and dangerous. I'm not going to have her get hurt because of me. I'm not being a coward, I'm doing the right thing for Katie," he yelled back through the open window.

Aimee glared at him for a minute before she took her hands off the truck. "You keep telling yourself that Eliot. See if it'll keep you warm at night. But don't say I didn't warn you. Good luck." With that she turned around and stormed away.

Eliot sat for a minute before bashing his fist into the dashboard. He knew he had to at least see Katie one last time. He owed her a goodbye.

oOooOo

Katie woke up to the feeling of someone crawling into the bed beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked into the bluest and saddest eyes watching her. Eliot wrapped his arm around her carefully, resting his head on the pillow beside her. His hand traced the lines of her face as she watched him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered before kissing her. His kiss was hot and urgent and Katie had a hard time focusing on anything but his lips on hers. When he finally released her lips, she felt almost breathless.

"I'm glad you're here," she wrapped her arm around him. "But what the hell was that earlier? What is going on with you?"

"Don't worry about it. Just wasn't in a good mood," he waved her off.

"And you didn't tell me about your foster parents and the cabin. Why are you shutting me out?" she asked, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"You were in the ICU. I didn't think you needed my crap," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, none of that really concerns you."

"It doesn't concern me?" she asked with a look of surprise. "I thought you and I talked about things at least. I mean…does that street only go one way?"

Eliot looked away, his jaw tightening. "Look, if you want to gossip and shoot the breeze, call your friend…what's his name…Brent. I had shit to take care of and I did it. I don't need your approval."

Katie stared at him for few minutes before he rolled his eyes and started to get up. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down. "What is going on with you? I'm not trying to butt into your life but I thought I was part of it…"

"Well…not that part."

"Oh I see. I'm the 'in the bedroom' part? Or the 'not too personal' part? What exact part do you intend me to play because I feel like I just woke up with a stranger?" Katie replied, her lip quivering despite her best intention.

"I didn't come here to fight," he ran his hand through his hair with a deep sigh but he wouldn't face her. Suddenly it became clear how far away he was planning to push her.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked bluntly. He seemed surprised at first but then he glanced at her with guilty eyes.

"The team is going back tomorrow. I'm going to see Chrissie until she has the baby and rejoin the team in a week or two. I can't stay here, you know that," he replied taking her hand in his own.

"Umm…no, I don't know that. I thought you could at stay until I was out of the hospital and then we'd figure things out."

"I talked to your doctors and they say you're going to make a complete recovery. And…shit, Katie…look at all we've been through in a few weeks. It's a little intense and it'll be better for both of us if I just leave now, rather than later," Eliot sat up, his back to her.

"I can't believe you're leaving me. I mean…you said you loved me. And I know you…you don't say those words without really meaning it," she whispered, tears spilled over and running down her face. "I know you love me. What I don't know is why you're running away. So tell me, am I wrong? Do you love me?"

"I'm no good for you. You need…you deserve so much better than me. And you've seen how dangerous my job is. I can't be responsible for you getting hurt again. I couldn't live with the guilt if something else happened to you. And the authorities would watch you too…"

"I don't care about any of that! Just answer my question. Do you love me?" she demanded.

"Katie, we were just caught up in the past, mourning the loss of John and comforting each other. But that's not enough for you. You need someone who can…"

"You know what? Just _go_. If you're going to sit here, avoiding the truth, and tell me that all this means nothing to you, that _I_ mean nothing to you, I'd rather you didn't put your two cents in about what I need in my life. I need _honesty_. I need the man who loves me to stop running from the truth and _man the fuck up_. But hey, if you can't do that, you're right, it's best you just go," Katie yelled, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears on her face.

"Katie, please. I don't want us to end like this. I'll always care about you and I want us to still be the way we were, still be friends," he answered before she turned and glared at him.

"Wow, seriously? Why don't you give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech so you can cover all the cliché breakup lines? I don't need a friendship based on lies, got enough of them already. So just walk away if you can't admit how you feel." Anger had pushed away the tears and she clung to that anger so that she didn't beg him not to leave her. She was too hurt and too proud for that.

Eliot got up and started for the door. Halfway there, he turned back and opened his mouth to say something, then shut it just as quickly. While he stood there looking unsure, Katie grabbed the styrofoam water pitcher and threw it at him. It missed him and slammed into the wall with a thud splashing water all over the place.

Still glaring at him, Katie was unable to stop the tears from running down her face. "You're breaking my heart, but then again, you break everyone's heart."

Eliot stood and watched her for a minute before he turned around and walked out. As soon as he was gone, huge sobs wracked Katie's body. This was worse than being shot, worse than being betrayed by her ex, the only thing comparable to this pain was losing her family. And she had lost him, not to death but to Eliot walking out on her voluntarily. She couldn't imagine anything worse he could do than to give up on them.

oOooOo

Eliot almost ran over Parker and Sophie getting off the elevator. He grabbed Sophie's arm before she lost her balance.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sophie asked, studying him.

"I have things to do," Eliot said stepping onto the elevator and pushing a button. He was surprised when Parker threw her foot and hand in, stopping the door from shutting.

"You're going to bail, aren't you?" she accused.

"I'll meet up with you guys back in Boston in a few weeks. I have shit to take care of," Eliot wouldn't look at her and Parker had the unreasonable urge to punch him. Well, actually it was a very reasonable urge.

"Oh no. No. No. No…" Sophie muttered, watching him in surprise. "You can't leave her."

"You know my life is too complicated to…"

"To what? To have a normal relationship that doesn't involve you running from any commitment? You're turning into Nate," Sophie retorted. "You're making a huge mistake Eliot. At first I didn't think you and Katie would work out but now I see you _need_ her, to ground you, to give you the stability that you don't have with what we do. You…"

"Look, it's nobody's business what I need or want. I'll see you guys back in Boston," Eliot tried to pry Parker's fingers off the door but she wouldn't budge.

"You're a jerk, you know that? I've always thought that deep down you're a good person, someone who does the wrong thing for the right reasons and all that. But you're just a bad person who does horrible things," Parker glared at him.

"Yeah I know. I'm an ass and a bad person. Can I go now?" Eliot crossed his arms over his chest. Parker snatched her hand back and shooting a look at Sophie, turned around to go to Katie's room.

Sophie shook her head as she stepped on the elevator with Eliot. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"What do you think?" Eliot kept his eyes on the door as they rode down.

"Well since you asked, I think you're going to regret this. And that you're hardheaded and stubborn enough to make the biggest mistake of your life and still think it's a good idea," Sophie exclaimed in frustration. "She gives you so much…you need her. And I just don't know what leaving her is going to do to you in the long run."

"It doesn't matter what it does to me. I'm doing what's best for her," Eliot sighed. He was tired of explaining himself to the woman in his life. It was hard enough to go, especially like this. But here he was, having to justify his actions over and over again when he wasn't even completely sure.

"What about what this will do to her? What you leaving will do? She's already had her heart ripped out and now this? Eliot, are you sure what you're doing isn't worse than if you made allowances in your life for her? You're going to destroy her spirit, her…"

"No one ever died of a broken heart. A gunshot wound, totally different story," Eliot interrupted but his doubts grew. He didn't want this to change her. Even though she swore he couldn't break her, he knew that he just did. He loved her, that was true but he couldn't afford to love her, not like this. It's dangerous to both of them. As long as he's doing what he's doing, he cannot have someone else's life so tangled in his.

The doors opened and Eliot walked out, barely glancing back at Sophie who seemed to be trying to say something to stop him. But he was gone before she could. And he didn't look back or else he knew he would never have left.

oOooOo

Sophie walked into the room to find Katie crying and Parker sitting on the end of her bed, watching helplessly. Relief flashed across her face as soon as she saw her. Parker wasn't exactly equipped to deal with someone else's broken heart. Sophie walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

"I know it doesn't feel like it but this pain will end," she said softly to Katie. She wanted to strangle Eliot right now. She knew he needed Katie in his life. And that she'd rearrange her life so that things worked out for them both, no matter what it took.

"I don't even want to stay in Kentucky and he acted like I had big plans here. He just doesn't want me with him…" Katie sobbed.

"No, he thinks he's protecting you from the dangerous stuff we deal with," Sophie pointed out, even though she knew it was a lame argument.

"I don't want to be protected. I've been protected all my life and I ended up falling for a man who killed my brother and stole all of my money!" Katie exclaimed. "Jesus, why does everyone insist on treating me like a child who doesn't have a mind of her own?"

Sophie didn't answer because she understood why people felt the need to protect Katie. She was feisty, strong-willed, and spirited but also very naïve and sheltered about the world outside her little corner of it. It wasn't her fault but Sophie could understand why people felt she needed to be protected.

"I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't involve you. I know you're his friends, not mine," Katie muttered, attempting to wipe her eyes.

"We're your friends too," Parker pointed out.

"Yeah but its not like you can do anything to make this right. He wouldn't even listen if you tried," Katie answered. "I don't want to get you guys in the middle of things. I just need to suck it up and accept it as fact."

Sophie felt so bad for her but Katie was right: there was nothing anyone could do. Eliot was too hard-headed to listen. And considering her relationship with Nate, Sophie wasn't exactly the best person to give Katie advice on her love life. But she hated this. She saw how Eliot was with Katie. Even though the two of them argued a lot, the love they felt for each other was so obvious. And in their lives, honest emotion wasn't something that easy to come by. Parker and Hardison had been drawn to Katie as well and part of that was the same thing that drew Eliot to her: the fact that she wore her heart on her sleeve and truly gave herself to people, whether they were friends or her lover. She had conned them all at first but since then, she had been open and honest. She genuinely _cared_ for people. And so far, it had done nothing but bite her in the ass.

Parker reached out and cautiously patted Katie's hand, which started Katie's tears all over again. She clasped the blonde's hand tightly and Sophie sighed, feeling totally helpless and angry with Eliot. And Nate. When it was about men and commitment, it always came back to Nate.

oOooOo

Katie woke the next morning to find Mr. Smithfield sitting by her bed. She'd had a horrible night, crying herself to sleep after Sophie and Parker left. Her eyes were swollen and her nose felt stuffy.

"Good morning Ms…"

"Please call me Katie, Mr. Smithfield. We've been through this before," Katie couldn't keep the edge out of her voice.

"Yes well, if you insist. How are you feeling?" he asked her, studying her intently.

She shrugged and moved a little cautiously. The pain medicines were usually pretty constant but there were times where it hurt worse than others. Right now, she felt numb except her heart. She felt like that had been ripped out of her chest. "I'm okay," she finally answered, knowing he just wanted confirmation that she was physically sound.

Mr. Smithfield nodded curtly and then pulled some paperwork out of his briefcase. "I had a visit from Mr. Winchester yesterday. He's giving back his acres of the property. I've quoted him a fair price but he refuses to take anything for it."

Anger threatened to close her throat and she shook her head. "No. It was a gift from my brother. He cannot give it back, no matter what he wants."

"Ms…Katie, he has already signed over the land," he held up a few pieces of paper which she promptly snatched out of his hand.

"Are these on file with the courthouse?" she asked, scanning the documents.

"No, I was on my way there when…"

He stopped when Katie began ripping the documents angrily. "If he left a forwarding address with you, please make sure you send him his copy," Katie replied as she handed him the shredded paper.

Mr. Smithfield seemed at a loss for words and stared at the ruined documents before he reluctantly took it and put it in a folder. "There is another matter we need to address. He wishes to be removed from your will and I need to know how you'd like that handled."

Katie laughed bitterly. "Leave it. Do not change one word of my will."

"But…"

She glared at him which silenced him for a few moments before he shook his head.

"Katie you need to think about what is best for yourself now. As your attorney I recommend you update all your legal documents, especially the Power of Attorney, Living Will, and Healthcare Power of Attorney."

"There isn't anyone else," she whispered staring at the wall. "Leave it. I don't care anyway."

"Perhaps changing your healthcare power of attorney to someone local who is able to make these decisions for you would be in your best interest," Mr. Smithfield insisted. "John would want you to take care of your business in order to protect yourself. And I do not think Mr. Winchester is the right man for this task."

"What part of don't change anything don't you understand?" she snapped. "Do not change _anything_. There is no one else to make these decisions." Hearing a noise from the doorway she was surprised to see Alec and Parker standing there.

"Sorry, we didn't know you had a visitor," Hardison held his hand up in apology.

"He is just leaving," she glanced over at Mr. Smithfield. "On second thought, maybe you need to change one thing in the documents. Please add Parker and Alec Hardison as secondary on my Power of Attorney, Living Will, and Healthcare Power of Attorney, if that's okay with them."

Alec looked at her surprised and then glanced over at Parker then back at her. "Are you sure? I mean…maybe Nate or Sophie would be a better choice…" Hardison stammered.

"I trust you two to do what needs to be done if Eliot refuses to man up," she replied.

"Okay we'll do it," Parker interjected before Hardison could say another word, ignoring his look of surprise.

"If you're sure," Mr. Smithfield glanced over at Katie with disapproving eyes. She nodded and the attorney pulled out his pad of paper. "I will need to know what your legal names are."

"Alec Hardison and Parker," Parker answered. When the attorney opened his mouth, she added, "Just Parker."

Katie couldn't help but grin. Mr. Smithfield looked so flustered and put out by this turn in events. Alec came in and gave him all the details on how to get in touch with them and Mr. Smithfield promised to have the papers ready before they left this afternoon. After he left, a nurse came in with more pain meds and then the three of them were left alone.

"I'm not sure how I feel about being the decision maker where your health is concerned," Hardison looked unsure and she smiled.

"Just don't unplug me too soon," she shot back.

"What are the Power of Attorney, Living Will, and Healthcare Power of Attorney anyway?" Parker asked and Alec's mouth dropped open.

"Wait…you just agreed to legal documents to do something that you don't even know what they are?" he asked and Katie giggled.

"Well…we are only the secondary. And I figure we'll just have to make Eliot do it anyway," Parker shrugged, completely unconcerned. "Besides, it seemed to make the lawyer very unhappy that we were going to do it so it was kind of a bonus."

"Parker…" Hardison shook his head and looked helplessly at Katie. "You don't just go along with something like this to annoy the lawyer."

"And, it will probably annoy Eliot when I tell him." A wicked look crossed the thief's face and Alec threw his hands in the air, causing the two women to laugh.

When they all got silent, Katie noticed that the two of them seemed awkward. She waited for a few minutes before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Sophie," Parker answered and Hardison gave her a look.

"What about her?" Katie asked quickly.

"She uhh…she left last night," Hardison replied glancing over at her then away.

"Oh so she's not coming to say goodbye?" Katie asked, a little hurt.

"No, she _left_ last night," Hardison stressed.

Katie was quiet as she studied the two of them. "You mean she left Kentucky or she left the team?"

"We don't know anything but she's gone and Nate said she needed some time," Parker replied and Katie sensed the sadness in her voice even though she tried to mask it.

"But…why?" Katie sat up a little straighter then winced at the pain in her side. "Did something happen?"

"We really don't know. Eliot is gone, Sophie is gone, Nate isn't really talking other than to say that Eliot will be back in a few weeks and Sophie is gone," Alec looked as distressed as Parker did. "Nate turned in the rental car and flew back to Boston this morning and we're driving back this afternoon."

"Wow…what a mess," Katie whispered. "Do you know…well you just said you didn't. That's weird, isn't it? Has she done this before?"

"No," Parker shook her head. "I don't like it. It's like we're splitting up and it just doesn't feel right. It's not like before where we all agreed to it. It's different and I don't like it."

Katie felt bad for the two of them. Sophie had been the most grounded. She had a strong bond with everyone and was the most likely to show affection for them. Nate was down to earth but kept everyone at arm's length from what she'd seen. But maybe she was wrong. She'd been a bad judge of character lately.

When it came time to say goodbye, Katie felt like she was losing more people in her life. Alec had agreed to manage her funds until she found an accountant she could trust so she'd still have contact with him. And Parker had made her promise that she would call and maybe even visit. She got Sophie and Nate's phone numbers too, just in case. Unlikely she'd ever call Nate. He'd kept her at arm's length as well. Hardison had made sure her laptop was set up with a webcam so they could communicate and he even hugged her tightly before leaving. Parker stared for a moment, unsure, before finally hugging Katie tightly. And then they were gone and she was truly alone.

* * *

PS - this is not the end yet


	18. More Than I Deserve

A/N I didn't use a beta for this one because I was so late so feel free to tell me about any typos!

* * *

_I've taken more than I've been givin'.  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love.  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve._  
More than I Deserve ~ Christian Kane

* * *

Eliot tilted the glass up to polish off his shot. It did very little to effect him. He lifted a finger to signal the bartender to bring him another as Tara sat on the barstool beside him.

"What's your pleasure?" he asked her as the bartender walked up.

"Drinking your troubles away seems to be par for course for this group." she asked, the corners of her mouth turned up in amusement. "I'll have one of what he's having."

The bartender poured her a shot as Eliot finished his off, putting the glass down for another.

"Do you want him to just leave the bottle?" Tara asked as she tossed hers back. She covered her glass with her hand gesturing the bartender to stop.

"Don't worry. I can hold my whiskey," Eliot muttered but stopped after the next shot. "What are you doing here?"

"I just left Nate's. Had to get paid," she answered, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the bar.

"That's seriously fucked up that you're making him pay you…"

"I don't feel the need to work for redemption. Cash is the only way I play, or something of equal value of course." She watched him closely. "You earned your redemption yet? Can you sleep better at night because you don't get paid?"

Eliot glared at her. He still wasn't sure about her, even if Sophie sent her. He had just come to trust Sophie a little bit…Tara, not at all. But it wasn't his job to trust her, nor his responsibility. He left that to Nate.

"Don't concern yourself about how well I sleep at night, Tara." Rising an eyebrow at her, he dared her to continue down this path. She picked up her jacket and slid off the stood.

Leaning over, she said softly, "I could see it first hand if you prefer, Cowboy." Her hand rested on his leg and he could smell her mostly likely very expensive perfume when she pressed against him.

He considered it. He really did. It'd be a long time since he'd been with a woman. Not since…_her_. Not that he hadn't tried. Plenty of women offered but there was always something about them, one detail that was a deal breaker for him and he always declined. Had been that way for months, he was starting to feel like a monk. There was one that he even went back to her house and ended up changing his mind because of the way she kissed: too aggressive, too possessive, too clingy. Her tirade as he untangled himself from her grips had proven him right, of course.

But Tara was hot. She wasn't the least bit possessive and probably had the same philosophy that he did about sex...or at least the one he once had. He studied her for a moment. Cool, confident, collected, but most likely an animal in the bed – she'd definitely be a nice distraction from his current frame of mind. His gaze lingered on her full lips for a moment before his gaze drifted up to hers. It was her eyes that did him in: the look of cold indifference, the con, the game in them. Yeah she'd give him a run for his money but every moan and move would be too well orchestrated, too calculated. He shook his head and turned away.

"Some other time then," she said. She paused giving him time to stop her. Eliot nodded before returning to watching the game on the bar's TV. He waited until she left before he signaled for another shot, hoping one more would dull the pain.

He needed to get this under control. Nate was already assuming the role of the team drunk. They couldn't afford for Eliot to crawl into a bottle as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Parker snapped as she sat beside him, taking Tara's place at the bar.

Eliot shot a look of annoyance at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Parker grabbed the shot glass from in front of him and pushed it away. "Sober up Sparky, we got a job in a few hours."

"I'm not drunk," he shrugged and glared when Parker ordered him a cup of coffee.

"Sure you're not. How many fingers am I holding up?" She smiled as she held up her middle finger, causing him to growl under his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Alec asked as he walked up.

"No! I'm not…dammit! Leave me alone," Eliot grabbed the coffee and went to sit a few stools down, pretending to be entranced by the game.

"You should just call her you stubborn ass," Parker muttered under her breath but he ignored it. He knew they both still talked to Katie. Parker had dropped enough hints about it. He'd amazed even himself with his restraint in asking about her. And the two of them weren't disclosing much.

"Good, you're all here. We have a new client," Nate announced and Eliot rose from the stool to follow the others upstairs. He was grateful because he needed the distraction. When Tara came in, he barely glanced at her and she treated him the same.

Work…it was the only thing that helped him forget her.

oOooOo

It was Sophie leaving that had unhinged him. When he returned from his sister's to find Sophie gone and the team flailing around without her, Eliot realized how stupid he'd been. But it was weeks before he admitted it to himself. He'd picked up the phone to call her a number of times but always stopped before pressing the last digit into his phone, the lighted display always mocking him before he threw it down in disgust.

She'd never forgive him. No, actually it would be worse than that. She _would_ forgive him. Katie would forgive him; her heart wouldn't allow her to do anything else. But he'd have to live with the fact that she forgave him despite the fact he broke her. She'd give him that haunted, yet distant, look, and knowing that he'd caused her to stop looking at him with open acceptance of who he was would cut him like a knife. She was probably one of the only people alive that knew him that well and accepted him. And he knew, whether she admitted it or not, he didn't deserve her. Her love for him was stronger than he had been and he'd let her down. Even though the team cared for him, and he for them despite his best intentions, it wasn't the same with her. She loved his flaws, while the team tolerated them. Except his flaw of being a coward about his emotions – that was one flaw she'd never accept. And it was the one he was most ashamed of.

Tara really touched a nerve when she talked about redemption and how he slept at night. Since he'd left Kentucky, he'd slept very little. When he got back to Boston, due to the incident with Mikal coming to his apartment to kill Katie, he'd had to find another place. Hardison suggested the condos over the bar but he didn't want to encourage people 'dropping by' so Eliot found a two bedroom condo overlooking the harbor. He even had a professional decorate it. He wasn't sure why he picked one with so much room and so nice. The gourmet kitchen was a plus, even if most nights he cooked only for himself. Then he'd sit on the balcony watching the ships coming into the harbor and think about how much Katie would enjoy it here.

After awhile, he'd started going out at night, finding the seediest bars, and put himself in situations where he could get a fight, so he could beat the shit out of someone. Just to let some of the rage out. Then he went through a phase where he trained and exercised until the point where he could barely drag himself into bed to spend another restless night staring at the ceiling. He started doing side jobs until Hardison confronted him about it when he'd gotten a little careless and made a blip on the radar. Not that he gave a shit what the hacker said but he'd started feeling pretty disgusted with his own actions and stopped.

Then he finally settled into going out at night drinking or to see a live band, always lingering at the background trying to avoid being noticed. Whenever a woman would offer him a drink, he'd coldly ignore her attempts at conversation. He wasn't fit for polite conversation, even with the team. Nate and he rarely talked even though he spent more time with him than anyone else. Both of them knew the other one's reasons for being quiet and didn't expect anything else.

Hardison and Parker both had attempted to talk to him about Katie. He couldn't expect them to understand. Especially not something he wasn't sure he understood himself. He fucked up. That's what it all boiled down to and now he had to figure out what to do next because this…wasn't working.

He felt dead inside.

oOooOo

"It's a bad plan Parker. A really bad plan," Hardison argued, following the thief down the hall to Eliot's condo.

"How else are we going to get him there? He's not exactly going to be willing," she shot back. "Besides, there are no lasting effects."

"When he finds out and breaks my bones into little pieces, it's going to be a lasting effect!" Hardison blurted out.

Parker rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door.

"Did you forget that his best friend was murdered using this same drug? It would just be…wrong to do that to him. Even if we're doing this for his own good. No, we'll have to figure out something else," Hardison insisted.

"Fine, but figure it out fast," Parker knocked on the door again. When Eliot didn't answer after a few tries, she set to picking the lock.

"Whoa whoa whoa…what are you doing?" Hardison looked in both directions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You cannot keep breaking in, we talked about that. One of these days you're going to catch someone…in an awkward situation," he shook his head, trying to get the vision out of his mind.

"Like what?" Parker glanced at him for a moment.

Hardison just stared in response.

"Well, that will teach them to open the door when I knock. I knocked first!" She grinned when the lock opened with a click. She moved on to the two deadbolts and managed to open them despite one of them being so tricky. It was cute how Eliot thought he could actually keep her out of anything.

Opening the door, she stood stunned for a few minutes. Hardison whistled under his breath as he followed her in.

"This is _nice_. I mean, it's not just the bare necessities like normal," Parker said as she picked up a sculpture. "It looks like some place Sophie would live."

"He's definitely stepping it up in the classy department. There is even art work on the wall. Oh and he bought a TV finally. I guess I'm wearing off on him after all," Hardison flipped on the TV and found it was tuned to ESPN. Not really a big shocker there.

"Look at this," Parker said from across the room. Walking to here, he saw three pictures on the wall, one of Eliot and John, another of John and Katie, and one of the three of them when they were younger and two adults, obviously Katie and John's parents. "I didn't even know he had personal photos." Parker murmured under her breath. "It seems he's finally…"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Eliot snapped from the doorway. Both Parker and Hardison jumped then swung around.

"We were…just…uhh…" Hardison stammered but seeing the anger in Eliot's face he lost his train of thought.

"We wanted to see the new place," Parker replied casually as she walked to the kitchen and began looking around, completely ignoring Eliot's anger.

"Then you wait for an invitation. You don't just break in Parker. We've talked about this remember?" Eliot slammed the door and put down the grocery bag he had in his hands onto the kitchen counter that faced the living room. As he unpacked the bag, he growled, "Before I kick you out, what the hell do you two want anyway?"

"You're cooking dinner? Can we stay?" Parker poked her head into his bedroom, still looking around like he wasn't even there. Eliot walked over and turned Parker around, shutting the door behind him, then walking her back into the living room.

"No you can't stay. Get out," he said as he returned to unpacking the bag.

"Why? You got company coming?" Parker began rummaging through the things he unloaded on the counter. Eliot slapped her hand and she gave him a disgusted look before she pinched his arm, then walked away quickly.

"Who I have coming over or what I'm doing is none of your business! I'll repeat what I said for you slow children, what the _hell_ do you want?" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at both of them.

"We…" Hardison began then trailed off, not quite sure what to say. Parker looked at him for a long time, waiting for him to continue. "Parker needs to talk to you about something," he finally blurted out before he turned around and walked into the living room, a safe distance from the two of them.

"What? What is it? I'm busy and if you're just coming over to annoy me, then don't," Eliot snapped.

"We're going to Cincinnati tonight," Parker finally said. "For…a job. Yeah, Nate wanted us to come get you so we could fly out tonight on the red eye."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"I don't know. He asked us to come get you. Besides, I wanted to see the new place," she shrugged. Once again she began looking around curiously. "It's nice. And big. Much bigger and nicer than your last place. Why did you get such a big fancy place?"

"It came this way. I liked the kitchen," Eliot answered evasively before putting his food in the refrigerator before they spoiled.

"They don't sell these condos pre-furnished or decorated," Hardison smirked. "Who knew you had style?"

"So, fine, whatever. I got an interior designer. She was hot and so I was persuaded to let her decorate my condo. Why the big deal?" Popping open a beer, he walked into the living room, handed Hardison an orange soda, and Parker a Mountain Dew. _'Like she needs caffeine,' _he thought to himself before dropping into his leather club chair.

"Yeah, right. It was a woman. Like we'd believe it was because of that," Parker plopped down in the middle of the couch and crossed her legs.

"Feet. Off the couch," Eliot said, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you mean you don't believe it was because of a woman? I have a long standing reputation of doing lots of things for women."

"Not since Katie," Parker shot back before she took a slow drink of her Mountain Dew.

Eliot gazed at the window intently for a moment before he said, "We're not talking about this."

"Fine then, you listen, I'll talk. You're not the same as you were before her and we're frankly getting sick of it. So if you're too damn hard-headed to realize it on your own, maybe we need to spell it out for you," she replied then glanced over at Hardison. "Right, Hardison. Tell him."

The hacker's eyes grew wide and his jaw tightened. He was obviously thinking quickly how to put things into words that wasn't going to result in his death.

"So you're throwing him under the bus? Why don't you just spill it Parker?" Eliot stared at the blonde.

"Look, you fucked up. _Big time. _You with Katie and Nate with Sophie. And both of you are such stubborn idiots you don't even see how bad you fucked up. At least Nate _tried_ to fix it. He flew to London to talk Sophie into coming back. She's just…not ready but you haven't even _tried_ with Katie," Parker raised her eyebrows before adding. "Or is this because you're scared what will happen when she forgives you and you have to cowboy up to do the right thing by her."

Eliot shot out of his seat. "What do you know about anything, Parker? I don't see you having any normal relationship on your own! So I suggest you don't preach to me about mine! You don't even know what it's like to have a family or connections…people that can get hurt because of you, because of what you do."

"Now, wait a minute…" Hardison began before Parker jumped out of her seat.

"So? I don't know what it's like to have a family so that's your excuse for how I don't understand what everyone else, but you, can see? I don't have to have a family to know! You'd have to be blind to see, which apparently you are," she yelled back. "No, you're not blind. You're just an ass! You want to sit here and hide behind the excuse of 'she might get hurt' when she _is_ already hurt, thanks to you."

"That's right! Because of me, she got shot and…"

"She got shot because of her ex. But you, you ripped her heart out when you left. She's healed from the gunshot wound, not from what you did. You'd know that if you had called her to check on her at least. But you won't because you know you made a mistake and you're too scared to face it." Parker stormed out of the room onto the balcony leaving Eliot fuming mad.

"She's got a lot of nerve talking to me like that. You know what? I don't need this shit. I don't need either one of you coming down here to lecture me about relationships which you're too scared to do anything about your own. You with the puppy dog eyes and her with the constant…whatever the hell the game is with her. I don't need this!" Eliot got up and stormed into the kitchen, slamming around for a minute before coming back into the living room prepared to rant some more. Seeing Hardison looking at him calmly he blurted out, "What?"

"You don't need anybody, huh?"

"That's not what I said but yeah for the record, I don't need anyone. I'm just fine on my own, always have been," Eliot shot back before dropping back into the chair and glaring out the window.

"You bought this nice big sweet pad and you're trying to convince me that nothing's changed. Would you be okay if I said she was dating someone else?" Hardison watched him closely, noticing how his jaw tightened before he glared at him. "Didn't think so. She hasn't by the way. She's been traveling a lot and doing a lot of things with the new business, trying to get it ready."

"New business? What are you talking about?" Eliot asked, dropping the pretense of not caring.

"You're going to find out tomorrow night at the unveiling party. Parker was lying about where we're going and why. I'd personally rather you went because you wanted to, not because we tricked you," Hardison stood up, dropping the invite on the table in front of Eliot, who eyed it warily. "We're leaving in three hours. Be at Nate's then if you're going. If you're not…well it's probably for the best considering." Walking over to the balcony, he called out to Parker who came in and left without another word to Eliot. Hardison shot a grin over his shoulder before leaving. "You and Parker can make up on the plane."

oOooOo

Eliot sat in his truck outside McRory's for at least an hour, debating the logic of going. He wanted to see her. Whether it was smart or not, he wanted to see her and he needed to be sure she was okay. If she had invited him, or rather had someone send him an invitation, she obviously wanted him to be there. It made no sense to not see her. Obviously his logic about leaving her was seriously flawed. He was surprised when Parker opened the door and jumped in on the passenger side. She didn't look at him, just stared out the windshield.

"So, Hardison said he told you where we're going," she finally said, still not looking at him.

"Yes."

"And you're going or not? Because sitting out here…it's not really clear," Parker finally looked at him and he saw hope in her eyes.

"I'm thinking," he looked down for a moment before glancing in her direction again. "Probably."

"Thinking is what got you into this mess. Besides, you hurt her and she made the first step…it's only right that you go," she shrugged. "I might not know anything about family or relationships but that just seems logical."

Eliot smiled quickly before nodding. "Sorry about what I said. I just…" He began staring a hole in the dashboard.

"You know it's the right thing. Even you can see that now, right?"

"I don't know. But I need to talk to her at least," he said before reaching into the backseat to pull his bag out.

The two of them left his car before Parker turned to him curiously. "What's a hoedown anyway?"

Eliot just chuckled.

* * *

There is only one more chapter before this part ends. But here's a video I made for this story!

http / www. youtube .com/watch?v=QAlcCcqIQvU (copy into your browser window and delete all the spaces OR just go to youtube and look for 'TheOriginalAliKat'


	19. Come Around to Feeling Right

_How's a girl from the hill  
Find life in a billy  
From the wrong side of the tracks?"  
Well at the end of the day  
Breaking my back  
Something you know nothing about  
All I did was love her_

_**All I Did Was Love Her – Christian Kane**_

* * *

**Come Around to Feeling Right**

Katie's hands shook when she first saw Parker and Hardison walk in. They appeared to be alone at first then Nate followed. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Eliot walked through the door. A rush of feelings crashed in on her: anger, happiness, fear, all of them overlapping with the undeniable feeling of hope. She slid further into the shadows to try and calm herself. His eyes scanned the room quickly before he walked over to the bar.

"Are you going to hide all night?" Aimee asked from behind her, startling her.

"Dammit, you scared the shit outta me!" Katie hissed.

"Come on, you know I'm not the reason you're scared."

"I can't believe you invited him. Of all the manipulative moves you could have made. And don't give me that bullshit about it being a mistake," Katie glared over at Aimee who was watching her with amusement.

Aimee chuckled and tried to look innocent. "I told you it wasn't my idea. It was Parker's. So blame her. Why don't you go say hi to them at least?"

"You're all a bunch of traitors," Katie snorted indignantly. "Besides, he left me, not the other way around. Why should I go to him?"

"He just flew here from Boston! I think that's more than halfway. Lot more than he did for me," Aimee pointed out. "Besides, you have to get up and make a speech in about five minutes so you better hurry."

"I'll talk to him after the speech. I'm already nervous enough about that."

"Katie, where have you been? People are asking about you," Brent said pulling at her arm.

"Just trying to calm down before I go announce the biggest change in my life in a long damn time, so cut me some slack you two. I'll be social after I make the announcement," Katie snapped back. Her stomach was doing somersaults.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Aimee replied. "We can just announce…"

"No, it's now or I'll never do it. Besides, I know it's the right thing for me." Katie smoothed her hair back and took a shaky breath. She snuck another look at Eliot. He looked good, really good. Despite this being a big event, Katie had made it clear that it wasn't a formal event so he was dressed casually, but nice: a dark blue shirt that probably brought the color out in his eyes and nice snug jeans that…

"I'm sure the wait staff could find a plate to serve him up on," Aimee said under her breath as she bit back a smile.

"You know what? Fuck you _and_ the horse you rode in on," Katie growled and pushed past Aimee towards the podium. She ignored their chuckles.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" her attorney, Mr. Smithfield said from the stage. Everyone settled in and Katie was aware of all the eyes drifting to her. She had been very elusive and tried to stay out of the spotlight since the shooting incident so she instantly felt uncomfortable. "I'm sure there is no need to introduce Ms. Stanton-Williams so I'll just let her make her announcement and explain why everyone is here."

He moved aside and Katie stood at the microphone, silent for a moment. She bit back a smile thinking of the old saying 'think of everyone in their underwear' because she really didn't want to go there for some of these people. When she raised her eyes to scan the crowd they instantly fell on Eliot, causing her heart to skip a beat. Glancing away quickly, she took another deep breath. Her gaze fell on Hardison, Parker, and Nate. While Nate seemed more interested in his drink than what she was saying, Parker and Hardison both gave her comforting smiles with Hardison throwing in a thumbs up sign.

"Well…umm…I'm sure that everyone is aware of the fact that there have been some big changes at the ranch in the last few weeks. As soon as the insurance money from the fire came through and we were able to settle the dispute over the land in process of being sold, I began working on a few special projects here. You've most likely wondered why we haven't began purchasing horses or trying to retrieve the ones that were sold. There is a very good explanation for that. We're no longer going to be in the horse breeding business," Katie announced and watched as concern flickered on some of the faces of the long time employees.

"Don't get me wrong. The ranch is going to stay intact and will continue to be a horse ranch but my interests have changed quite a bit. I think my family would approve of my decision," she glanced at Aimee for a moment who smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I really think they would approve knowing what has happened in the last few months that this land, the work of all of you here, mean something more than just a bottom line profit."

Removing the mic from the stand, Katie walked a few steps away from the podium and began pacing a bit as she added, "This is about more than money. My family has always put the ranch and its people first. But in the end, it was also about maintaining the legacy and reputation of the Stanton name. And now…now, it's time for us to give back. Not when our bloodlines die out but now, when too much blood has been spilled _because_ of the money."

"The reason for this party is two fold. To celebrate and announce the future of the ranch plus let you know what part you can play in it," Katie stopped and looked out at the guests and smiled. "If you want, of course. This is a great opportunity to do something more than having the best horse bloodlines in the area because in the long run, what does that mean to the world? Nothing but social standing and a lot of money. But you guys, you've put so much hard work into this ranch and I didn't want to take anything from that or destroy your stake in this ranch. It didn't seem fair for me to let it go without letting you have the right to make your own choice. I've been lucky enough to have the opportunity to decide what my future here will be. And my family owes everyone in here that same opportunity."

"Therefore, Mr. Smithfield has drawn up papers to divide the ranch into equal parts for each second-generation or older or long time loyal employee that gives you a choice to be part of the future or take the money and do what makes you happy." Feeling confident once again when she saw the looks of shock on their faces, Katie grinned and added, "I hope you all don't take the money and run because we're going to need a lot of people to continue the work here."

Katie glanced at Eliot and smiled faintly at his expression of concern and surprise. "There are some people here tonight who helped me out of a very difficult place and helped me realize that it's not about the money, it's about helping people who can't help themselves. I'd like to give my sincere thanks to Nathan Ford, Parker, Alec Hardison, and El…Andrew Winchester. Without them, I wouldn't be standing here and this land would be owned by the people whose hands are stained with my brother's blood." She had to stop for a moment and look up at the ceiling for a moment, willing back the tears that burned her eyes. After swallowing back the lump in her throat, she took a breath and looked back at the audience, catching a lot of them wiping away tears. With visible effort, she continued, "The ranch will be now owned by the John Stanton-Williams Memorial Foundation and will be managed a board that includes these people, myself, and people who have shown to be the most trustworthy, all of you here."

"Rather than rebuild the house, I have worked with Aimee to design a new type of ranch that she will be managing. The main focus will be The Stanton-Williams Center for Equestrian Therapy for the Disabled, which will serve both children and adults. If you are interested in being part of our new vision, we definitely need the extra hands. Plus we'll need to find specific horses for this center." Katie scanned the crowd's faces and saw a lot of them look obviously interested in the future.

"I want to extend my personal gratitude to all of you for your years of loyalty to my family and the way you came together in the last few months to set things to right here. As for me personally, I'll no longer be a resident on the ranch. But I'll always come to visit and be part of this land. So thank you again for all you've done and I wish you all the best. I'm going to let Aimee tell you more about the Center and then Mr. Smithfield will explain all the legal mumbo jumbo."

As everyone rose and applauded for her, Katie made a quick exit off the stage to retreat to the ladies room where she could gather her senses. It was done. Although she was thrilled at the future for the ranch and the chance for herself to make a drastic change, it had been more emotional than she had expected. She was free but felt like she'd lost her security net. Now she had no excuse not to live how she wanted or chase after anything she wanted. Or anyone.

She took a deep breath and realized what that meant for her. If she wanted to be with Eliot, she could be, there was nothing tying her down anywhere. If he wanted her, that is.

While she was thinking about that, she sensed she was no longer alone and looked up to see Parker, smiling at her.

"So now we own part of a horse ranch?" Parker smiled. "Have I mentioned that I don't like horses?"

Katie laughed then hugged Parker tightly. At first the thief tensed up but eventually relaxed. "I'm so glad you guys came. I've missed you."

"All of us came. Well, except for Sophie. And Tara."

"Tara? Is she the one who is helping out while Sophie is gone?" Katie studied Parker, a little concerned. She'd never stopped to think about the fact that Eliot could have found someone else until right now.

"Yes, she's a friend of Sophie's who is helping the team but Nate thought it best that she not come tonight. In fact we had to convince him to come."

Seeing the stress in Parker's face, Katie nodded. "Hardison said it had gotten a little…intense…with Nate drinking again and Sophie gone."

Parker did her typical half shrug that indicated she didn't want to talk about it so Katie let it go.

"Oh, by the way, I had something planned especially for you," Katie smiled. "I believe we once discussed a mechanical bull riding contest?"

oo00oo

It took Katie a full twenty minutes to make it from the bathroom to the table where Parker and the others were sitting because of people trying to talk to her or hug her. Some of these people had known her since she was born. It was difficult to say goodbye but this party was it, her bags were packed to leave tomorrow.

Hardison stood up and gave her a big hug before Nate shook her hand. They made small talk for a few minutes before Parker blurted out. "Well? We got him from Boston to here. You have to go the rest of the way. Just walk to the bar!"

After a smirk from Hardison, Katie sighed. Her hands were shaking and she felt slightly sick. When she looked at the bar, Eliot was leaning against it casually, watching her. The way he was looking at her, gave her butterflies and she had a hard time remember why she was mad at him. It gave her a little bit of strength to walk over to him.

"Buy you a drink?" he offered with a sheepish grin. When she didn't answer, he signaled the bartender who poured them both a shot. Eliot scanned the crowd before glancing back at her. "You look…good." His eyes drifted down her body making her feel even more nervous. "You know? Maybe we should go for a walk."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. Besides I want to show you something," she said and placed her glass on the bar. Walking toward the door, she averted eye contact with anyone hoping they wouldn't stop them. She was afraid if they did, she'd lose her nerve.

oo00oo

They'd been walking for a full five minutes in very uncomfortable silence before Eliot finally said, "So how are you? Complete recovery?"

"Yes. Clean bill of health." She nodded. "You?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." He walked a few more feet before he stopped cold, placing his hand on her arm. When she turned around and looked at him, he admitted, "No, I'm not good. I'm…I…" Growing frustrated he rolled his eyes before looking at the sky for a few minutes. "I miss you. I didn't know it was going to so hard to leave you."

Katie studied him for a few minutes before saying, "But you did. You walked out of my life without a backwards glance. You didn't even call to check up on me."

"I tried. But I didn't know if you'd want to talk to me so I hung up each time I dialed your number. I…shit, Katie. You know I suck at this." Eliot ran his hands through his hair as she watched him. Turning around she continued walking slowly.

"Come on. I want to show you something," she called over her shoulder and he followed her. They walked in silence but exchanged glances back and forth, making him feel hopeful that she just needed a few minutes to think or something. He was surprised when he looked up and saw them approaching a huge brand new barn.

"Wait…isn't this where the slaughterhouse was?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, I decided it needed to come down after what happened. This is one of the barns for the horses to be trained for therapy. But there is only one in there right now until they finish the new one on your land," Katie answered as she pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

"My land?" he asked as she stepped through.

"Yeah, I know you said you didn't want it but John gave it to you so I couldn't accept it back. Mr. Smithfield will want to talk to you later about the legal side but right now we're planning on running a Mustang rescue and the barn for that will be up there now. Hope that's okay." Her eyes lingered on his. He was speechless. Of all the things she could have done with his property, she managed to find the one thing that would mean the most to him. A slight smile lingered on her lips. "You did always say you wanted a Mustang, didn't you?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Didn't seem too logical in Boston so…you know, thought you could have a place down here to visit if you want. There is still plenty of land for a house and the fencing is going to be set up so that they have plenty of space to run, on both your properties and mine…I mean, the ranch. Guess it's not mine anymore."

"I can't believe you did all this Katie. I mean…it's amazing but you're giving up all of this? Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked, concerned that she was overreacting to her brush with death.

"I'm sure. Come on," she turned and walked to a stall, pulling it open. Inside was a black and white painted Mustang with a small foal. The mother was very skinny but still a beautiful animal. "We rescued her from Oklahoma then after bringing her here, she had this little guy. He's the first rescued horse born here so we named him Spirit Boy after the name of the rescue."

The mare stared at him with big eyes so he cautiously approached her before coming near Spirit Boy. "What's her name?"

"Hope. Kinda cheesy I know but I thought it fit. She was in pretty bad shape when we first got her but she's got a lot of spirit so it made sense to name him Spirit Boy."

The mare allowed him to get close to the foal after Katie pulled Hope out to stretch her legs a bit. Spirit Boy looked strong and completely healthy. Eliot found himself fascinated with him soon after. He had perfect markings and what looked like a star on his forehead.

"He's incredible," Eliot said when he sensed Katie in the doorway.

"Yeah, he's pretty special. I'm going to miss seeing him grow up," she said wistfully.

He turned and studied her for a moment before asking, "Why are you doing this? I mean, I get you wanting a new start and the changes you're making but leaving it all behind, giving away the ranch, I don't get. John, your father, and generations before them all poured decades of work into this ranch."

"You don't get it?" Anger suddenly flashed in her eyes. "John died because of this land. It's nothing but _death_ here to me. With the changes, it's reborn…"

"Yes and you're walking away from it! Why? You're changing it completely so the memories and hurt will go away, in time."

"Like they did for you? Are you over your sad memories and regrets?" She tilted her head and stared at him. "When you walked back into your father's cabin, did you forget the times he hit you and the pain he caused you? What about your mama? Were those memories of her sick and dying gone?"

"Stop it," he rose, glaring back her. "It's not the same and you know it."

"Why? Because your pain is so much more intense than mine? Because it's always _all_ about you and your feelings?" She came closer, within a few inches of him, looking at him coldly. "Or because I'm a cold, rich bitch who only cares about land and bloodlines?"

"I never said that. But the bitch part is certainly making an appearance right now," he replied taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot I'm supposed to be so grateful you're back that I rush right into your arms and pretend you didn't walk out on me, that you didn't leave me because you were scared of the possibility of a future with me." Looking him up and down quickly, she shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Turning around she stormed out of the stall. Eliot moved quickly to catch her before she got to the door, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Look, I thought we could talk rationally but…" he began. Then he realized he didn't know what to say. "Katie…I mean…shit. Look, I fucked up, okay?"

"No! It's not okay. Nothing you did is okay. Do you honestly think you can just come back and everything will be okay between us? A quick 'I fucked up' will make up for everything? Hell no!" she yelled jerking her arm from him. "I thought you were the one but now…I just don't know anything anymore."

"I don't know what else to say other than I fucked up because I freaked out that you'd get hurt again if I was in your life. I wanted to protect you and there you were in a hospital bed almost dying because I didn't protect you. I didn't know how to keep you safe around me. I've done things that will always make me a target and I don't want to risk you being hurt because of me," he explained with a frustrated sigh. "I still don't know how it would work."

"In case you forgot, I was targeted and hurt just fine on my own before you came back into my life. My brother was killed because of me, not because of you. So what makes you think anything will change now as far as me getting hurt? I don't let anyone get close to me now. Because I'm scared to ever trust anyone again. And not just because of what Thomas and his family did to me, but because the man I loved more than anything ripped my heart out. That was worse than any gunshot wound, trust me." Tears welling up in her eyes, Katie turned away to try to regain her composure and he watched her sadly.

"I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could be the man you deserve but I just don't know if I can be. I just…I just know that I can't stop thinking about you and this has been the worst hell I've been in. You woke up something in my heart that I thought was dead long ago and it's been killing me ever since being away from you," he replied. He wasn't sure if what he was saying was wise or where the hell they were going to go from here but he had to tell her. He had to just say it before his heart exploded in his chest.

Katie turned and studied him for a moment and he could see she was really torn and conflicted. "Why did you come here, Eliot?"

"Because…I just had to see you. Even if you tell me to fuck off and never come near you again, I had to say that I missed you and I'm…well…I'm…sorry." He hated apologizing. It was the hardest thing to get out of his mouth.

Despite still being angry, she bit her lip and he could tell she was holding back a laugh. Finally she asked, "Have you ever said that before?"

"Not very often so you know I mean it," he admitted.

"But where do we go from here?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "I just know that I can't go on like this anymore."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Katie studied the floor for a minute before looking back at him. The hope in her made his heart beat a little faster. Stepping closer, he reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand lightly kissing his palm. Gently he pulled her to him, bring his other hand to her face, his thumb stroking along her chin, waiting for her reaction. He didn't want to push her and he still saw hesitation in her eyes.

"Katie, I love you," he whispered. "I wish I could take back all the pain I've caused you."

Tears filled her eyes again but she didn't turn away from him.

"I missed you," she replied. "I tried to hate you, I wanted to but I just couldn't. Even now I can't seem to stay angry at you even though you deserve it."

"I know I do." He smiled slightly, enjoying being close to her, her scent washing over him and everything made him feel right, like he was supposed to be here all along.

"So are you going to kiss me or are we just going to stand here, breathing each other's air?" she asked with a smirk.

"Either's fine with me," he whispered with a soft chuckle. "I just don't want to let you go."

Katie leaned forward brushing his lips with hers. He caught her lip with his own, sucking it gently before dipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hands rested on his waist as he pulled her even closer, so their bodies were touching and kissed her deeply. Neither seemed willing to end the kiss and clutched the other one tighter, his hand clutching her neck as hers wrapped around him. When they finally broke for air, Eliot kissed her nose and her eyes before returning to her mouth, amazed at how good she tasted.

Both of them jumped when Hope brushed against them and whinnied. Eliot chuckled softly as he rubbed the horse's nuzzle. "Let me put her back in the stall." When he was finished he returned to find Katie watching him uncertainly. "What?"

"I have to know. Where do we go from here? What do you want?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment before glancing away for a minute. Finally he shook his head and walked towards her, resting his hands on her arms. "I want you Katie. I don't know how I figure into your new life or how you can figure into mine. I don't know anything but just that. I want you. And if you don't want me or can't forgive me, I'll go but I just had to see you again to tell you that I love you and I don't want anyone but you."

She nodded slightly and looked down at her hands. He squeezed her arms lightly before letting go, assuming she wanted him to leave. When he got to the door, she said, "I don't have a place to live."

Turning around he stared at her before asking, "What? What do you mean you don't have a place to live? You own a damn ranch and you're homeless now?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah I kind of gave it away, remember?" She shrugged and grinned a little more. "I could get a hotel I guess. But maybe I could stay with you until I found somewhere to settle down?"

Eliot shook his head with amusement. "I guess it's the only gentlemanly thing to do in the situation."

Walking up to him, she reached up and grabbed him by the shirt before jerking him closer to her. She raised her eyebrows before licking his lips. "Oh I don't expect you to be a gentleman."

"Well, ma'am. I'll be happy to oblige with that as well," he smirked then kissed her.

* * *

_A/N Yes I know - I'm evil for ending it there. BUT There is a sequel named Revenge Comes Calling coming soon. :)_


End file.
